A Long Time Ago
by Meisalliam and MCross
Summary: Legolas as a seven year old learning about life and how to deal with it. The continuation of Once Upon A Time
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own anything Pertaining to Lord of the Rings.

Chapter One

Spring was finally making her appearance after the long cold winter. Trees were beginning to bud, the trees waking from their winter sleep to rejoice to the world once again.

Grasses dormant for the winter rustled in the mild spring wind. Although still cold there was a spring to the steps of the wood land creatures. Mice and voles scurried amongst the debris of the ground, they gathered up the twigs and small pieces of brush that they could find to line their nests with, nests that would all too well be needed in the future.

A small squirrel could be seen scampering along a branch, eager to be up and about in the relative warmth of the spring sun.

Sitting on a fallen branch was a beautiful bright red Robin warbling, singing to the sun his joy that the long harsh winter was at an end.

It would not be long before blossom would appear on the trees in the Royal garden. The roses would soon bud and their scent would fill the air along with that of the Lavender.

All this was watched with lack of enthusiasm by the small Elfling sitting on the step leading down onto the green. He was small only about seven years of age and so thin. Thin enough that it looked as if a strong wind would blow him away. He had the long limbed look of someone who had grown in a very short of time and the rest of his body had yet to catch up.

For all this he was incredibly beautiful. He had long blond hair that was braided at the sides and joined another longer plait the hung down his back across the top of loose hair. His face was fair, even with the scowl that graced the face at present. His eyes were of the brightest azure blue. Normally they sparkled with a mixture of joy and mischief. Today they were icy with anger.

He stood in one graceful move and walked the rest of the way down the steps onto the lawn, kicking at a loose stone along the way. Reaching the tree he wanted he swung up onto a low limb and with ease traversed the rest of the tree until he was at the exact point that he wanted.

He could look out over the forest from this spot. He gave a long almost weary sigh.

_What is wrong, my Prince?_

The voice made him jump and look around. There was no one there. The tree beneath him rustled with amusement.

_It is only me, little One no one will hurt you while you are with me_

The Elfling's face split into a pleased grin. "You are awake."

_of course, young one it is spring time_

"I have missed you so much." The Elfling hugged the trunk of the tree. "Did you sleep well?"

_Yes, it was a very cold winter. I am glad to be awake. The mice are beginning to build their nests amongst my roots. This year will be a good one for the woodland creatures and all will thrive_

"You already have mice nesting? That is early in deed. I will make sure to let my Adar know so that they are not disturbed." The Elfling had one hand resting on the trunk before him, enjoying the contact with one he had long missed.

W_ill you tell me why you are so sadthe trees in this part of the forest loved this little Elfling._ While all Wood Elves could communicate with the trees, this little One's ability out shone the rest. He was the only one who could freely communicate with them without thinking about it. It was the same with the animals round about. His talent was incredible and unique.

"Lomion is mad with me and I did not even do anything!" There was a wail in the Elfling's voice.

_What happened_the tree could here the blonds distress.

"Some one let Scamp out of his house and he got into one of his clothes drawer. He would not listen when I said it was not me. I was in classes when it happened all he had to do was go and talk with my tutor. Linethlon would have told him where I was. But no he is so sure that it was me he will not listen. He has gone to tell Adar."

_It will work out, your father is wise. You will see. How are your lessons going you had only just started them when I had to sleep_

"I love them. I can speak some standard that men speak and soon I will be learning Quenya. That will be fun. I also like history it is fun knowing that your Adar is part of it."

__

That is good, little One you have been busy I seethe tree could not hide its amusement at the Elfling blabbering in his boughs.

"Yes, and this spring I am beginning my weapons training. I can hardly wait to be able to use my bow properly and meet other Elfling's." There was wistfulness to the Elfling's voice as he said this. The only friend's he had were his brother and they were all older than him and off aiding the Realm for his father.

_They will love you_the tree was certain of this.

"I do not think so. Drowlin brought some of his friend's home and they teased me and said some very nasty things to me." He did not like to think of that night and how horrid Drowlin had been to him later that night.

_That was not nice of them. What did your Ada say to them_ the tree did not think that the King would let that go without punishment.

"I could not tell him, Drowlin promised he would break my bow if I did." The sadness in that small voice made the tree rustle its branches at his distress.

_You will soon have friends of your own. Do not be frightened of your brother he is showing he is more of an Elfling than you are_

That made the Elfling smile. "Ada says the same. I am so glad you are awake and can speak with me." The loneliness shone from his blue eyes.

_I will always be here, little One you need never fear that. Your brother is looking for you_

Legolas stiffened at this and he peered around the trunk to see which one it was. It was Lomion and he did not look at all happy. He tried to make him self look smaller than he was using the trunk.

"Legolas? I need to talk with you." He did not sound happy either.

Legolas did not answer but remained hidden.

"Legolas, I do not have time for this and Adar wants to see you." Lomion stood with his hands crossed waiting impatiently.

Legolas gave a small sigh before speaking once more to the tree. "I must go my friend, I will see you tomorrow if I am allowed out." he then slid down the trees at such a great speed that Lomion felt his heart hitch into his throat from fear.

"I am here." He glared at his eldest brother.

"Legolas, you are a mess again. What have you been doing?" Indeed the Elfling was covered in dirt smudges and his hair was tangled.

"Talking with my friend." Was the sullen answer.

"Well we have no time to clean you up know, Ada is not in the mood to be kept waiting." With that he caught Legolas' arm and pulled him into the Palace. They were soon in front of the door to Thranduil's study.

Thranduil looked up from the parchment he was reading as they entered the chamber, his right eye rose as he took in the state of his youngest son. He decided he would deal with that later.

"Legolas, Lomion tells me that you have let Scamp loose in his bedchamber. Is this true?" Thranduil watched Legolas as he answered.

"It was not me."

"Legolas you know I do not like you lying. Why did you let him free?"

"I told you I did not let him free. I was in lessons with Linethlon he was teaching me about the last Alliance. As him."

"I will. Lomion would you please go and ask Linethlon if he will join us."

"Of course, Ada." Lomion quickly left the room leaving only Thranduil and Legolas in the chamber.

"Legolas, if you are laying it would be better for you to admit this now or your punishment will be all the harsher."

If Thranduil hoped that Legolas would answer that he was mistaken and there was silence until the door opened once again and Lomion entered with Linethlon.

The tutor bowed low with a respectful. "Your majesties."

"We have a bit of a puzzle here. Can you tell me where Legolas was mid morning?" Thranduil was smiling at the tutor.

"Of course, my Lord he was with me as he usually is after the morning meal. We were having a history lesson." He smiled down at the Elfling at his side.

"He was with you all morning?" Lomion had to ask.

"Yes, he never left the room once. We had quite a pleasant lesson." He looked up at the King. "Is there a problem?"

"Some one let an animal out in Lomion's room and we are trying to find the culprit responsible." Thranduil answered.

"It was not the Prince as he was with me. I think the answer lies else where, my Lord."

"Thank you, Linethlon it would appear so."

The tutor bowed once again and left the room. Silence fell.

Lomion was the first to break it. "I am sorry, Legolas I should have listened to you."

Defiant blue eyes turned to him. "I told you it was not me."

"I know and I am sorry." He held out his arms to the young Prince. They were studiously ignored.

"Why is it always me? Why am I always to blame if anything goes wrong?" Legolas could not hide his hurt.

"You are not always blamed first…"

"I am. When Nolvo hid your shoes last week, you blamed me and when Drowlin took your knife you came to me first. Why? Why is always me you blame first?"

There was no answer to that because Legolas was right; they did always go to him first. He was the youngest and this was what was expected of him.

"I am going to my room." With that the small Prince turned and left the room without waiting to hear another word.

"That went well." Thranduil's voice was cold.

"I am sorry, Ada I should have checked this out first without bringing it to you." Lomion was upset and embarrassed at what he had done, how could he believe that Legolas would do this?

"It is not me you need to apologise to, Lomion it is Legolas if he will speak with either of us."

The pair was subdued when they joined the other of the family for the evening meal. They took their places and waited for the youngest of their number to appear.

It soon became obvious that Legolas was not going to appear. Lomion stood to go and fetch him but Thranduil stopped him. "Begin your meals, I will fetch Legolas."

He knocked on the door to Legolas' chamber minutes later. There was no answer.

He knocked again calling out this time. "Legolas, may I come in?"

There was a muffled. "Go away."

"Please, little Leaf I need to speak with you." There was silence and then a muffled.

"Alright."

Thranduil gave a sigh of relief and opened the door; he had thought for one moment that Legolas would refuse to see him.

Legolas stood in the large window looking out over the courtyard. He did not turn as Thranduil entered.

"It is time for the evening meal, Ion-nin. We missed you."

"No you did not. How could you? It must have been a relief for you."

"Legolas! That is uncalled for." Thranduil could not hide his shock.

"Is it? Almost as uncalled for as being accused of something I did not do?" Legolas still had not turned to face him.

"I am sorry about that as is Lomion. Come down for your meal."

"I am not hungry."

"Legolas, please we want to say sorry properly in front of everyone." There was pleading in his tone.

Legolas turned then and Thranduil was shocked to see the tear tracks and red eyes that came from hours of weeping.

"Leafie?" It was barely above a shocked whisper, it was so unusual to see his joyful youngest son crying.

"Why does every one hate me? What have I done?" Fresh tears slid their way down the pale face.

"Oh, Leafie we do not hate you, why do you think we do?" Thranduil opened his arms and after a moments hesitation he ran into the warm arms.

"I am always the one to blame for anything that happens. Even you do not believe me. Drowlin hates me as do his friends. I am not wanted here." The last was a wail.

Thranduil closed his eyes at this; he had thought that this was all in the past, this insecurity.

"Legolas of course you are wanted here, we love you and would be lost without your love. Please you have nothing to fear. What makes you think Drowlin hates you?"

He could not quite make out the muffled reply. "I am sorry, Leafie what was that?"

"He and his friend's were mean to me and he said that if I told you he would break my bow."

"He said that did he? I will speak with him."

"No! Please, Ada he will break my bow."

"I will not let him do that and if he does you can break his." That earned him a watery smile. Legolas could outstrip Drowlin with the bow any day and it was this that was causing the jealousy of his brother.

"Will you come and eat with us?"

"I am not hungry tonight. I think I will stay here." Legolas really did not want to see his brother's at the moment.

"That is alright. I will come to see you later." He kissed his son before heading for the door. Stopping at the chamber door he looked over his shoulder. "I love you, Legolas." And then he was gone.

Legolas lay on his bed for some time when there was another knock on the door. Elardion entered with a tray.

"I thought you might be hungry, Little Leaf." 

Legolas gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, but I am not hungry."

"You need to eat, Leafie. Ada told us what happened; it was mean of Lomion to blame you without proof and I know he is very sorry. Ada is speaking with Drowlin at the moment. If you would like I will look after your bow for you when you are at lessons."

"Would you?"

"Yes, I would. Now eat and I will be happy. If Ada says it is alright would you like to come riding with me tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, please." Legolas loved riding with his brothers.

It was a much happier Elfling who settled down to sleep unaware that the future was about to be upset once more.

To be continued.

Well, here you are our first chapter of a new story. Please let us know what you think?

Love,

Mei, Shell and the gang.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One

Chapter Two

Morning dawned with the fine mists that sometimes accompany morning around this time of year. Birds could be heard singing their chorus to the waking world. It promised to be one of those perfect spring days with light blue shies and fluffy white clouds. It could not have looked to be any better.

Legolas left his chamber to head down to the dining chamber to have the morning meal. He did not look up as he entered the hall silently. Lomion did not break off from telling his story to his father, although his eyes flicked towards the families baby before he continued talking about the Southern borders.

As he took his seat the servants came forward to serve the family. Legolas looked up just as Ellarin came into view and he waved at her. She smiled and waved back. He watched as the other members of the family were served, his own place was empty. He looked questioningly at his father, who smiled and indicated to Lomion.

"I am sorry, Little One will you please forgive me?" Saying this Lomion presented Legolas with a bowl of fresh strawberries.

The look on the blonds face surprised them all. "Why do you think they will make me forgive you? You all treat me like a Baby, but I am all grown up now. I do not need any of you!" Legolas ran from the chamber leaving a distressed family behind.

Lomion looked at his father amazed at how Legolas had reacted. "I fear that we have forgotten that Leafie is growing up. Can any of you honestly say that you have treated him any different from the little Elfling of so long ago?" They all shook their heads.

Lomion stood and followed his brother out of the chamber, he gave a small grin as he noticed that his father had taken custody of the bowl, Legolas was not the only one who liked strawberries after all. He searched high and low for his brother eventually finding him in the most unlikely of places.

He found Legolas in his mother's bedchamber. Thranduil had moved from the chamber after the death of his wife, the room held too many painful memories for him to continue to use it. But everything had been left as Laurelin had left it that fateful morning. The carpets and curtains remained as she had chosen them, as was the furniture. On the dressing table lay the bottle of perfume Thranduil had had made for her as her begetting day gift. Sitting on the large double bed that was covered in silk sheets, that had never been used was a doll, lying against the pillows.

Lomion felt a lump grow in his throat, how much his Naneth had loved that doll, he had not realised it was still here, but then he never came here, it also held painful memories of his mother.

Legolas was in a lump at the foot of the bed; he was curled up in on himself and was crying. The lump in Lomion's throat grew all the more as he took in his sobbing brother. The force of each sob shook the mall body. In between sobs Lomion could just make out that Legolas was talking.

"Why? Why does everyone think I am a baby? If I have to act all grown up and not cry and not suck my thumb, then why do they all treat me like a baby? I miss you Nana, I wish you would come home."

Lomion felt his heart crack even more and he sat down on the bed causing Legolas to jump. He had not heard his brother approaching. "Leaf… Legolas, are you alright? Please do not cry." Legolas continued to sob as he looked up into his brother's dark eyes. "Legolas, who was it that told you that you could not cry? It is alright to cry, it cleanses our souls. Oh, Legolas." He pulled the youngest Prince into his arms.

Legolas tried to resist but found that he could not resist the comfort his brother offered. "Lomion, I hate you all thinking that I am a baby, that I need to be silenced and that everything is my fault. I hate Leafie!"

Lomion smiled slightly. "Legolas, Leafie is nothing to hate. It is a name that we use to show you how much we love you, honestly. We do not think that everything is your fault; I just had a bad day yesterday. If anything it was my fault that Scamp got out and I am so sorry."

Legolas rested his head against Lomion's chest. "It is well, Lomion but I am older now, I have lessons and I know a lot of things."

"I know you do, Leafie. I mean Legolas."

"No, I am Leafie" Legolas smiled up at his brother who laughed and hugged the smaller Elfling to him.

"Do you come to this room often, Little One?" Lomion asked glancing around the room and feeling the tears prick his eyes once more at all the reminders of his mother.

"I think about things." Legolas relied wistfully looking around the room. "If I sit here long enough she sometimes comes to me."

"Who comes, Leafie?" Lomion asked thinking Legolas was talking about a servant, Ellarin in particular.

"Nana, she comes and tells me stories about you and El, Nolvo and Alcarnor. Even Ada and Drowlin from before I was born."

Lomion considered telling Legolas not to be silly, but he knew it was pointless. Legolas had many powers that he and his other brothers did not have, they just had to get used to them.

Legolas smiled at his brother's confused look.

Lomion laughed. "Are you hungry? You missed the morning meal." Lomion asked cautiously, worried that his brother would think that he was mothering him.

"A little, do you think that Elardion and the twin's will have left me any strawberries?"

"I think they may just have, why do we not go and see?"

"Have you finished yet?" Linethlon, Legolas' tutor asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I forgot what the answer to three was." He admitted.

"That is alright, we can go over it together."

Finally, Legolas had finished his lessons for the day. Gathering up his pieces of parchment he had been working hard on, his hand rested on one particular piece. It was a piece of writing he finished and that had been graded as excellent and he wanted to show it to his Ada. He ran from the room ready and eager to go riding.

He turned the corner that led to his chambers and knocked into someone's legs, looking up he saw his Ada and smiled. "Sorry, Ada."

"It is alright, Legolas where are you off to in such a hurry?" Thranduil picked his youngest son up and started to walk slowly towards the bedchambers.

Legolas laughed and hugged his father back, he had not seen him since he stormed out of the morning meal and he wanted him to know that he loved him very much.

"El' says that we can go riding this afternoon and I wanted to get ready." Legolas said happiness clear in his voice.

"Oh, Leafie, I mean Legolas, Elardion has to work. One of the patrol's came in and several of the guards were badly injured and they need him in the healing wing. He will be unable to go out with you." Thranduil hated to disappoint him, but had no choice.

Legolas' face fell, a few years ago he had been taken down to the stables and was given the choice of choosing a foal, so that he could raise and train it, together.

__

FLASHBACK

****

"Any one that you want Leafie. This bay looks nice, does he not?" Legolas cast his eye over all the strong beautiful Foals in the stables, but none made him feel happy. Not in the way that Telmenelion had done.

****

Thranduil gave a sigh, they had been down here for two hours and still Legolas would not commit to any of the horses. The King had decided to give his son a horse as congratulations at having done so well in his first year of study. His tutor had been very pleased with his progress.

****

Legolas had rejected all the foals in the stable. Setting the Elfling down on the floor to speak with the groom he did not see Legolas go to say hello to Lomion's horse. As he ran down to the stall his attention was caught by a small stall. In the stall was a small foal laying on the straw. It had black and white patches and Legolas recalled being told that it was a piebald.

The foal raised its head and whinnied slightly at the Elfling before lowering its head once more.

"Ada? Ada I want this one?"

Thranduil followed the voice of his son until he came to the stall. When he looked at the foal Legolas had chosen he felt like hitting the wall. For the foal had been given no more than three days to live. Its mother had died during its birth and it would not accept milk from a surrogate. Legolas would have to pick the smallest and weakest of all the foals there.

"Legolas, I do not think that this is a very good choice, this one is very ill and will probably die."

Legolas looked at the foal closely before replying. "No, not die, needs love." Thranduil was once again amazed at just how kind and compassionate his youngest son was.

__

END FLASHBACK 

Legolas sat up all that night with his brother's all taking turns to feed and give medicine to the ill foal. At the end of the night the foal had recovered sufficiently and had grown strong. Its situation mirrored that of Telmenelion many years ago. Apart from the fact that this foal survived.

Now three years on, Patchy had grown strong and loved Legolas. The horse and its rider had started their riding lessons together and both showed a love for riding fast and hard and did so as often as they could.

Legolas simply squirmed out of his father's arms and ran towards his chamber. Thranduil thought for a moment about the piles of paperwork that sat waiting for him in his study and then dismissed them as he followed his blond son.

Thranduil pushed the door to Legolas' chamber to reveal the blond sitting quietly on the floor playing with the toy soldier's that Estel had given him last mid winter celebrations. A single tear fell down his pale cheek.

"Legolas, what are you crying for? I am sure that Elardion will be able to take you riding tomorrow." Thranduil tried desperately to see his son to be happy again.

"But that is what everyone says. They say that they will do something and then they do not." Legolas replied sniffing as more tears fell.

Thranduil was about to deny this, but then he recalled all the broken promises. Time and time again he had put running the country before his youngest son. It was so different from his other children; they at least had had their mother to spend time with them. He had normally only seen them at meal times and in the evening. He was loath to hire a nurse maid for Legolas, but he could not do this on his own.

Thranduil felt guilty for what he was about to do, but he really did not have any choice. "I am sorry, Little One but I have work that I must attend to. Stay here and play?" Thranduil left the chamber when Legolas made no sound and the only move was to push a pile of parchment towards the King.

Thranduil subconsciously picked up the parchments and left the chamber. As he walked towards his study he absentmindedly checked the paper's stopping as he realised it held Legolas' shaky writing.

__

My Family

My family is good. We have fun and I love them very, very, very, very much.

My Ada is King and he runs the whole world and is important.

My Brother's love me and play with me at times, but they are old and they do not know many good games.

My Nana had to go away and I miss her lots and lots. I wish she was here 'cause then I would have a friend.

I will soon be learning how to use weapons. This will be good as I can then help my Ada protect us. I will also meet other Elfling's and maybe have some friend's.

Thranduil felt a lump forming as he looked over the parchment. There in the top corner in neat handwriting his tutor had written the words. "Well done, Legolas this is excellent." No wonder Legolas had wanted him to see this.

He felt his heart wrench at how he had left his smallest playing all alone. He was just about to turn back but something prevented this.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Elardion crashed into him as he ran around the corner all Elven grace forgotten.

"Elardion, what?" He helped his son up from the floor noting for the first time hoe pale and shocked he looked. His eyes were wide with worry. "Oh, Ada thank goodness. Please come quickly, it is Nolvo."

Thranduil got no chance to reply as he was pulled towards the healing wing.

To be continued.

Thank you to all our reviewers. Just so that you all know, Meisalliam passed her exams with flying colours. I am so proud of her!

Replies to reviews:

Bradleigh: Thank you and yes, Leafie is very lonely, bless him.

Lady Leeanne: Thank you, in this Leafie is seven years old in mortal terms and yes it is immediately after Once Upon A Time.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you. As you say it did not take Drowlin to show his true side. I know it seems so unfair that they blame him. They will learn their lesson before too long, trust me. Don't worry about Thranduil finding out about Leafie's parentage, it will happen. We are glad that you liked Leafie's interaction with Ellarin, it seemed so like something our favourite Elfling would do. We are glad that you are enjoying this as well.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Thank you and so do we. Here is the next chapter for you.

Lirenel: Here you are: More!!

Dark Borg Drone: Thank you, glad you like it.

Angelbird12241: Thank you, here is more for you.

Triptych: You are very lucky then, I was brought up with 3 brothers and I always got the blame, if I was at home or not. Anything that went wrong it was always Michele's fault. I'm only called Michele if I am in trouble. Poor Leafie has so many insecurities.

Princess-Pirate: Thank you, we are so glad that you enjoyed Once and hope that you will enjoy this as well. Yep, adorable just about covers him, I think!

Thank you all once again and please continue to let us know how we are doing?

Until later,

Mei, Shell and the gang.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: We still own nothing to do with these characters.

****

A little word of warning from Shell. I have been told by Mei that this chapter needs a two hankie warning as it is sad in places. Forgive me? Please?

Chapter three

Legolas sat and did nothing until his father had left the chamber. But the minute he was alone he pulled his knees up against his chin and closed his eyes. Some where deep inside there was pain, a pain so deep it made him feel as if his heart was bleeding.

If he had been able to he would be crying, but he did not even have that release. The hurt was too deep and too old.

How many times had he been promised something would happen to be forgotten? So many times he could no longer number them and so alone. How could he be so alone surrounded by love? He needed to be away from here.

His decision made he stood, moving over to his wardrobe he pulled out a cloak. Fastening it he opened the chamber door, looking both ways he gave a sigh of relief the hallway was empty. He quietly closed the door behind him and made his way down to the great staircase.

He met no one on his way to the back door of which he was pleased. He needed to speak to the only friend he had and to do that he had to be outside.

Soon he was in the walled garden and he made straight for the old tree. He stopped at the bottom. "May I climb you?"

__

Of course you can, Little One. So polite you are, asking permission. You need never ask again.

"Thank you." Within minutes he was seated on one of the upper arms.

__

You are sad again.

"Yes, no one has time for me again. Father has to work and Elardion has patients. He was going to take me riding." Legolas could not stop the bitterness from showing.

__

There is always tomorrow.

"Nay, they will have another excuse. I may as well just accept that I am not wanted here." His voice sounded strange even to him, sort of choked.

__

You would be missed.

"I do not think so; they would not even know I had gone." This time one single lone tear trickled its way down the pale cheek.

__

How could they not, a lovely kind Elfling like yourself.

"They would not know, trust me. I sometimes wish I was far away from here. I would go and join Nana. If only I knew where to find her. I miss her so much it hurts."

I would miss you.

"Thank you, Mellon-nin. You do know you are my only friend, do you not? I am glad you are here." There he had said it all of it, just what he always thought. If only he could remember what his Nana looked like, smelt like and even sounded like.

Sometimes if he thought long and hard he could recall a flash of long blond hair accompanied by tinkling laughter. Oh, he could see her picture that was in his father's study, but that was all. He could not really understand where she was or why she could not come back. Maybe he should go and try to find her.

I am sure you have lots of friends. The tree tried to hide its amusement, the Elfling really was upset today.

"May be one, but he is in Imladris, a long way away." He did miss Estel sometimes. Well all the time, it was fun when he was here, but it made being alone again all that much harder.

__

You must have friend's here.

"No, not one, I am not allowed out to where they gather to play. Ada says that it is not safe for me."

__

That seems unfair.

"I am used to it, I guess. Can I stay with you for a while? I have no one else to speak to." He looked up with hope in his eyes as he lay against the bark.

__

You may.

Neither of them noticed that the afternoon drew to a close, so engrossed where they in their conversation and when the Elfling fell asleep against the great trees willing arms it did not have the heart to wake him.

Thranduil tried as he was being pulled by his son, to find out what had happened. He got no where nearer to finding out as he was pulled through the door to the Healing wing. What he saw almost stopped his heart.

Alcarnor was sobbing in Lomion's arm, sobbing enough to make it seem certain that his heart was breaking. He was also covered in the silver red of Elven blood. Elardion brushed past him making his way into the healing chamber.

Thranduil felt his heart thumping all the more. "Alcarnor what has happened?" He rushed to his son's side and taking him in his arms hugged him close, oblivious to the state of the twin's clothes.

"We were riding, Ada, we stayed to the path I promise. They came out of nowhere; they got Nolvo with one of their blades. Oh, Ada he is in such pain, please help him. It hurts so much."

"It will be alright, Ion-nin I will find out how he is. Stay here with Lomion. I will be back." He smiled reassuringly at his sons before he entered the healing chamber.

It was in a state of organised chaos that usually surrounds a badly injured patient. The five healers including Elardion moved with a sense of quiet urgency. There was no panic, no sense of dismay. It was rather like looking at a dance in progress as the five seemed to dance around each other with the ease of old practice. It made him feel a little better.

Then he got his first look at Alcarnor and his heart almost stopped once more.

His son seemed to be covered in blood. His face was paler than the pillow that his head rested upon. But it was the wound that made it all the worse.

His right shoulder had a deep, deep wound. So deep you could see the muscles and with a sudden fit of nausea Thranduil realised he could see the white hint of bone.

"Elardion how is he?" His voice quavered and he took a deep breath.

"Ada, you should not be here. Go I will call you when he is stable." Elardion barely gave his father a glance, too involved with stopping the blood that was pouring from the wound.

"No, I will stay. How could I leave him like this?" The King had moved to the bed.

Elardion sighed; he knew that Thranduil would not leave know that he was in the room. "Very well, I do not have the time to argue with you. You may stay but please Adar stay out of the way?"

He got no reply, not that he expected one. But his father did move so that the healers could do what ever they needed to do.

He watched as slowly the horrendous wound was cleaned repeatedly until the blood changed from the black blood, caused by the poison that the Orcs loved to coat their blades in; to the healthy pink and then red of normal Elven blood.

It was not lost on the King that every one of the healers gave a heart felt a sigh of relief. Elardion gave his father a brief nod and smile. He then began the task of suturing the wound.

Thranduil could not stop watching as slowly the wound closed; it took thirty six sutures in all. The wound was then covered with a mix of Athelas and then bandaged.

Once his task was finished he crossed to his father's side. "He will be fine, Ada, he will hurt for a while and he will not be able to use his arm until he is given permission, but he will live."

Thranduil closed his eyes once more, but this time it was with relief.

"The poison was deep, but we have cleaned that out, tonight will be a long one for him, some poison will be in his system. He will heal."

"Thank you, Ion-nin I had feared the worst. Alcarnor is suffering too; he was almost hysterical before I came in." Thranduil could not hide his relief.

"Let us go and tell the others the news." Elardion led the way back out of the chamber.

Once there he noticed that his father had not been far off from the truth about Alcarnor, he was still sobbing in Lomion's arms, Lomion in turn was trying to calm him helped by Drowlin, but they were having no success. Not one of them missed the Elfling who was not present.

Lomion looked up as his father and brother joined them. He too had been crying it was hard to see his brother like this. "Ada?"

"Nolvo will be alright. His wound has been tended too. How are you Alcarnor? Is any of that blood yours?" No that his fear had abated Thranduil could see that Alcarnor was covered in blood.

"N-No." He gave a little hick up as he answered.

"Good, I want you to go and clean up, and then when you get back you can see Nolvo." Thranduil hugged his son once more.

"I… I thought he was going to die." Fresh tears ran down his face. "I thought he would go and join Nana. I was so afraid, Ada I am sorry." By this time he was crying as hard as he had before.

"I know Alcarnor and you have nothing to be sorry for." Thranduil looked over the dark head towards Drowlin. "Drowlin, would you please go to Alcarnor's room and get him some fresh clothes to wear? A sleeping robe would be better."

"Yes, Ada, I will not be long." Drowlin ran down the corridor in the direction of the family chambers.

"Come Alcarnor let us go and see Nolvo now." Thranduil gently led his son into the chamber. One of the other healers had arranged for a chair to be set beside the bed. Alcarnor was still crying and with out a word Elardion moved to the large herb table that was set beside one of the long bright walls.

Every single bottle of herbs or the herbs themselves had been set out in alphabetical order. This had been one of his first tasks when he had returned to Mirkwood after his mother's death. In his work the Prince was almost fanatical. But it was at times like this that he thanked the Valar that he was so organised. He could put his hand right on the herbs he needed.

It did not take long to mix the herbs with the hot water that was always kept on hand in case of emergency.

Neither he nor Thranduil thought that Alcarnor knew what he was drinking, he would not take his eyes off of his twin, and it was almost as if he expected his brother to disappear in front of him.

Thranduil was there as he gave into the herbs qualities and he fell asleep, just as Drowlin came into the chamber a sleeping robe in his hands.

Elardion with his fathers help changed the older twin into hid night clothes and gently carried him to the bed next to his brother. Soon both were asleep, both drugged. Thranduil moved the chair so that he could sit between the pair. Neither Lomion nor Elardion tried to move him in this circumstance it was a useless suggestion. Their father was in here for the long run or at least until Nolvo regained consciousness again.

The others settled down too, to keep their father company in his vigil.

Nolvo woke up just as dusk was falling, in pain and concerned about Alcarnor, he was running a temperature and was more than a little grouchy. With help he took a little of the broth that the cook regularly made for the occupants of the healing chambers, he was then helped to drink some medicated tea that would help with both the pain and the fever. Soon he was asleep again.

They were all reluctant to leave when the bell rang to signal the evening meal. But Alcarnor in his guise of head healer made them go and have sometime away from the healing chambers. He made one of his best healers sit with the twins, so that he could eat as well.

It was a weary family that made its way to the dining hall. All were grateful that Nolvo would be alright.

They all sat down and had begun to eat before they realised that one member of the family was missing who should not be, Legolas.

Thranduil somehow held back on the groan of frustration that he felt. The last thing they needed now was for Legolas to play up.

Lomion stood. "I will go and fetch him, Ada."

"No, Lomion I will do, I think I need to have a word with him." Thranduil waved his eldest away and left the chamber.

He made his way to Legolas' chamber. He knew the Elfling was upset at not being able to ride with Alcarnor that afternoon, but this was ridiculous.

He knocked on the door and waited rather impatiently for an answer. None was forthcoming.

The King knocked again, a frown marring his forehead. Still no answer was heard so he pushed the door open. He would not tolerate this behaviour; it was unbecoming in a Prince no matter what their age.

He stopped in the middle of the chamber. The toys that Legolas had been playing with had not been moved, they were in exactly the same positions as when he had left earlier that afternoon. The door to the wardrobe was open, but there was no sign of the Elfling that he had left here to play.

"Legolas, are you here?" There was no answer. He looked around the room looking for any signs of where his son was. His son's beloved bear and other soft toys that he had gathered in the last two years still sat in their places. His bow and quiver were in the corner as usual.

Thranduil moved to check the bathing chamber but that too was empty. A horrible feeling began in his stomach. A sick feeling as he thought back to how forlorn Legolas had looked earlier. Then he thought back to the essay that his youngest son had written; and suddenly, so suddenly he needed to find his youngest.

He tried to feel for the bond that all Elven parents had for their children. It was there, faint as if Legolas was at a great distance, but he could feel it.

He moved over to the wardrobe and looked inside. Nothing was missing apart from his young son's cloak. He needed no further conformation and he left the bedchamber to return to the dining hall. They all looked up as he entered and seeing their father's grim face they all stopped talking.

Thranduil said nothing to them he just moved to Ellarin who was as usual to be found serving the table.

"Have you seen Legolas this afternoon?"

"No, my Lord I saw him at the morning meal but not here." She looked at him quizzically.

Thranduil turned to the others then. "Legolas is missing, I left him in his chamber playing, but he is not there now. Do you think he would go riding without one of you with him?"

"No, Ada Legolas knows he is not to go out without one of us with him. Why?" Lomion had answered for all the rest.

"I promised to take him riding." Elardion's voice was low as he realised he had let his younger brother down yet again. "Was he very upset, Ada?"

"Yes, but I talked with him. I do think we all need to spend a little more time with him, he seems to be very low." Thranduil voiced his worries, worries that had risen when he had read the essay earlier that day.

"We need to find him." Lomion was on his feet and within minutes they all had areas to check.

Lomion checked the stables, the most logical place in his mind. But Patch was safely in his stall and Legolas no where in sight.

Elardion checked their mother's room; Lomion had all told them that Legolas sometimes went there to speak to their mother. The room was empty.

Thranduil searched up to the edge of the forest, he liked to think that Legolas was too intelligent to go alone into the forest, but you could never be absolutely sure. He received no answer to his calls.

Drowlin made a very half hearted search of the garden before returning to the palace to wait for the others.

They all came back empty handed.

Thranduil was seriously worried now. Where could Legolas be?

They gathered more of the patrols to help look and all of them took lit torches so that they could see in the dark. Again and again they came back empty handed.

Thranduil had to admit that with every patrol that came back without Legolas the more he felt he had lost control of the situation. None of them wanted to leave the palace just in case Legolas should return.

It was fully dark now and Lomion was beside himself. Where could their Little Leaf be? And why go off without telling someone?

"Ada we need to retrace our tracks. Go over where we have been. Drowlin go and look in the stables again. You never know."

"Good idea, I will check the forest again." Thranduil turned to Drowlin. "Come we can walk together." They left through the front door.

Lomion watched them go with a sigh before heading towards the door that led to his mother's garden. They all loved it here, it held fond memories for all of them and it was always here that Legolas ran if he needed time alone.

He walked around the garden looking into all the perfect Elfling sized hiding places, all were empty.

He was just about to walk back into the palace when he saw it. A lump or bump on one of the bows of the big tree.

Why he had not thought to look here previously he could not say. But in hindsight this should have been the most logical place to look. He crossed over to the tree and before climbing asked for the trees permission.

__

You are his brother?

Lomion almost jumped with shock, like all Wood Elves he could talk to all trees, but not like Legolas and not as clearly as this. "Yes I am."

__

You break your promises to him.

Lomion raised his eyes at that. "Sometimes, I try not to."

__

He misses his mother.

"We all do."

_He feels he has no one he can turn to._

"He can always come to me." There was a lump in his throat at the thought of Legolas feeling he had no one he could go to for comfort.

__

Can he? You were the first to believe he had let the rabbit out.

"I know and I was wrong. I did apologise to him." He could not believe this he was getting lectured by a tree!

__

A little bit late for that I think. He tells me he has no friends here.

"No, it is difficult with the darkness that is growing. Adar wants him to be safe, as do we all. The thought of him not being here frightens me. You should see how panicked Ada was when he could not find him earlier." It seemed as if Legolas had found a confidant and he found he was pleased, even if it was a tree.

__

He was sure that no one would notice he was gone.

"What!" Lomion could not believe that he had just heard that.

__

He did not think any one would notice if he left. He feels that he is not wanted here.

"But he is we love him."

__

Then maybe you should all show him that. He misses his mother more than you realise, I do not think he really understands why she is not here with him.

"No he was so young and he nearly died as well. I need to get him inside. Thank you for being so frank." His eyes glittered in the dark, full of tears as he thought of how lonely Legolas must be if his only friend was a tree.

__

He is my friend, he is kind and polite. Sometimes it takes another to realise that there is a problem.

"You are wise indeed, Mellon-nin."

I should be I am older than your father and knew him when he used to play with me.

"I will tell him what you say." Lomion was smiling now.

"Do so, but you need to take My Prince home.

"Your Prince?" Lomion had heard this before. "Why do you call him that?"

He is blessed with abilities others have not. His link to nature is deeper and more complete. His love for trees will grow as will his love of all animals. This is the first time that we have ever had someone as precious as this to look out for us. But be warned we will not allow any to harm him. If he is harmed the one who does this deed will answer to us.

All the leaves in the surrounding area shook their limbs in a cacophony of noise, obviously agreeing with the tree in front of him. There was no wind to cause the limbs to move.

"I understand." And to his surprise he did understand.

__

Good. Take my Prince home he is cold.

"As you wish." Lomion quickly climbed the tree and moved to Legolas' side. He gently took him in his arms, smiling as the Elfling cuddled into him.

"Nana?" He did not even open his eyes and his voice was full of sleep.

"No, Little One it is Lomion." He kept his voice soft and low.

"Want Nana."

"I know, Little One, so do I."

"Want to go with Nana."

For one very, very long minute Lomion thought that his heart would stop beating. Did Legolas really feel like that?

"We need you here, Little One, believe me we need you here. Come hold onto me while I climb down."

The pale thin limbs clung to him, around his neck as they made their way down the tree. Legolas said no more as he made his way back into the palace.

Inside he looked down at his precious bundle. Legolas was sat with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His head rested against his shoulder and his rather grubby thumb was in his mouth. He looked adorable. Then Lomion noticed the tear tracks down the pale features and he felt his heart almost tear in half again.

"We need to get you to Ada, Little One."

"Want to go with Nana, where is she? When will she be coming home?"

"I think we need to talk to Ada about that, Leafie. You must be hungry."

"No, I have got a headache and my tummy hurts."

"It does? We shall have Elardion take a look at it for you."

They were almost to the front door and he could hear the raised voices as the others reported their findings. It was Drowlin who noticed them first.

"Ada, Lomion has Legolas!"

Thranduil gave a cry and turned around to face them. "Legolas! Oh, my Leaf I thought I had lost you."

He took the Elfling from the Crown Prince's arms. Hugging him tightly to him. The Elfling grumbled sleepily before settling into an almost identical position with his father as he had with his brother.

"Where was he?" Thranduil gently and tenderly brushed the hair from the pale thin face.

"He was in the Birch tree in the garden. The tree asked me to say hello." He gave his father a tiny smile.

"We need to get him warm. Can you thank the patrols for me? Join us after that?" Thranduil could not take his eyes off of the Elfling that was safe in his arms.

"Of course, Ada we need to talk." The seriousness in Lomion's voice made him look up and he nodded before moving away to go to the privacy of the family room. Drowlin followed him, his own hand on the thin leg of his brother as if making sure that Legolas would not disappear again.

Thranduil sat as near to the fire as he could, Legolas was fast asleep and even with the dirty cheeks he looked nothing less than an angel. Thranduil sighed breathing in the distinctive smell of his youngest son. He knew he had question's that needed answering, not least just how he could not have know his son was missing. What kind of father was he?

He looked up as the door opened and Lomion entered with Elardion.

"Nolvo and Alcarnor?" There was a question in his voice; he had not expected Elardion to have left his brother's.

"Still sleeping, Nolvo has a mild temperature but nothing that I am worried about. Hanlin is sitting with them. Lomion has asked me to look at Legolas." He smiled at his father before looking at Legolas.

"Oh? And why was that?" He had to smile at the sight of Lomion squirming in front of him in an echo of the Elfling he had once been.

"Legolas told me he had both a headache and stomach-ache, I just thought it best that Elardion looks at him." Lomion could not meet his father's eye.

"You did the right thing, Twilight. It is how I would want it."

"Hannon lle, Ada." There was a pink tinge to the delicate ears at his father's praise.

They both went quiet as they heard Elardion speak to Legolas.

"Hello, my Little Leaf. You have given us quite the run around tonight. Lomion tells me that your head and tummy aches, may I look."

Legolas muttered something so low under his breath that not one of them could hear what he said.

"I'm sorry, Leafie what did you say."

"Tired, go 'way." He tried to push further into his father's shoulder.

They all laughed at that. Trust Legolas.

"I will once I have checked you over." Two red rimmed blue eyes looked back at him and Elardion found him self loosing the breath from his lungs. They were so full of sadness, so unhappy. He promised him self there and then he would do all he could to wipe that look away.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, my Leaf."

That earned him an almost smile. The emotion never made it into the blue eyes.

"Now, where does it hurt?" Legolas pointed in the general direction of his stomach. "Let me see."

He managed to do a thorough examination of the blonde's stomach. "You can sleep now, Little One." He looked up to find that the Elfling was already asleep, sucking his thumb. He wanted so much to smile at the scene, but his heart was breaking too.

"Well?" He looked up into his father's dark eyes.

"I am hoping I am wrong here." His father cut in there.

"About what?" There was an undercurrent of fear in the King's voice.

"Well, I think he is in the first stages of grief."

"What!!!" Lomion could not stop the shout, what ever he expected it was not this.

"Fading?" Thranduil's voice sounded weak.

"I think so, but it is the very first stages. We should be able to halt it before it gets too far." Elardion tried to reassure but it sounded false even to his own ears.

"How do we help?" Lomion was certain of one thing; he would not let Legolas go without fighting for him.

"We need to find the cause of this." Elardion reached to brush some stray hair from his brother's face.

"He told me he wanted to be with Nana." How he stopped him self from shedding the tears that were inside of him he did not know. All he knew was that Legolas needed him and crying would achieve nothing.

"What? When?" Thranduil sounded shocked.

"When I was carrying him in." He quickly told them what had happened and what the Birch tree had told him.

It was a stunned family that sat in silence some time later. They all knew that they had neglected Legolas somewhat, but not one of them had expected this.

"What do we do know? Does he need to be in the healing wing?" Thranduil shivered at the thought that this bright, wonderful spirit may just fade and leave them. He would not let that happen.

"Not really, but it may be wise. At least we will be able to look after the twins as well."

"We will do that then. I do not want him out of my sight. How could I have missed this? There have been signs, but I just did not take heed of them." Thranduil ran his hands through his hair.

"We are all too blame, Ada we could all have taken notice. When he called for Nana…" Lomion broke off choked.

"We will save him, he has all his brothers and me to look out for him."

Thranduil slowly stood and made his way to the door.

"I will go and get him a clean night tunic, Ada. I will meet you there."

"Thank you, Lomion." They parted ways.

When he walked into the healing chamber a little later it was to find Legolas clean of all dirt, still asleep in his father's arms. Thranduil had to smile, because along with the night clothes Lomion had brought Growly.

They all watched a he gave the Bear to Legolas, tucking him into his brother's tiny arms. Legolas almost immediately and with out batting an eyelid, murmured under his breath before replacing his thumb with one well loved ear.

They all smiled at this as they sat to begin their wait. Elardion checked the twins and finding nothing out of place. Joined the others in his family. Now the fight would begin. They would have to make Legolas realise that he was loved here, that they did not want him to go.

It would be hard but they would do it.

To be continued

We would like to thank all our faithful reviewers, you are all wonderful.

Replies to reviews:

SaphireCat: Thank you! Forget about the slash thing, we understand.

Butterfly-elf: We hope you like this as it answers your question.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you. It was wired about the name, we could not decide on the foal's name. We both went to bed and think it over I (Shell) thought of Patch and Mei came up with Patchy. It is eerie that our minds think so alike. Mei is glad you like the essay.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Thank you, patchy loves it too!!! I know, when I wrote the second chapter of Once Mei was begging me not to kill her, even though it was her idea! Poor Leafie.

Bradleigh: As you know cliffies are my speciality, although this one was down to Mei!

Dark Borg drone: We will, Mellon-nin, here you are.

LittleCrazy1: Thank you. We will!

Alatariel Narmolanya: Thank you so much.

Well this is it for now, Meisalliam's turn next. Lots of fluff to go with all my angst that just seemed to write itself!

Take care,

Love,

Mei, Shell and the gang.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: As much as we would like to, we do not own these characters.

Chapter four

The evening deepened into full night, with the family not having the heart to move from the room. Thranduil could not bear the thought of leaving his three sons' at all. Finally Lomion made them go to bed and get some rest, using the ruse that the three would need to have them rested and well themselves.

Lomion him self stayed to look after his three treasured brothers.

It was early in the morning, long before dawn even thought to rise that Legolas began to shiver violently. His small form was wracked with strong trembles that he could not stop. Lomion tried all the usual treatments he could think of, like more warm blankets and stoking the fire, but he soon realised that the cold was not caused by any physical or outside occurrences but was in fact internal.

Lomion knew then that he could not use any conventional methods, they simply would not work. So he stripped off his tunic and climbed into bed next to the young blond. Legolas snuggled back onto his brother with a sigh and fell into a deep, settled sleep.

It did not stay that way for long because then the nightmares started. Legolas was thrashing around in the bed and Lomion received several hits from the small fists. Legolas was screaming for his mother and Lomion was at a loss as to what to do. He did the only thing he could think of and called for the healer on duty, who in turn called for the others in the Royal family.

The Twin's were woken by the Elfling's screams and Lomion tired to reassure them at the same time that he was trying to wake Legolas.

"Please, Leafie wake up it is only a dream, it is not real. Remember how we played pretend and you were the fierce warrior and I was the evil Orc?" Legolas had opened his eyes and was gazing up at Lomion.

"Nolvo, Nolvo was the Princess." They could barely hear the Prince his voice was so quiet. The fear of the nightmares was still clear in his eyes. "And the pretty flowers were in his hair and I saved him."

"That is right, Leafie." Alcarnor and Nolvo were puzzled as to why Legolas was with them in the healing chamber, and why Lomion was with him.

They were even more puzzled when their father came thundering into the chamber, wearing an old sleeping tunic that had seen far better days.

The King spared a glance at the twins and seeing that they seemed to be fine, if puzzled, he paced over to Legolas and picked the Elfling up. Legolas had lost the slight smile that the image of Nolvo dressed as a maid had created. He began sucking his thumb and refused to answer any questions on his well being.

Elardion hurried into the chamber at this point. Seeing his father with Legolas he made his way to the twin's checking them both over. He gave Nolvo some pain killing herbs, but nothing that would cause him to be sleepy, on Nolvo's instance, as he wanted to hear the explanation of why Legolas looked so sad. Lomion took Legolas from their father.

"Leafie, shall we go and see if the kitchen has any strawberries?" Legolas shook his head at Lomion's suggestion and simply lay his head on his brother's shoulder. "We will go for a walk." Lomion announced to the chamber and with that he turned and carried Legolas out of the hearing of his family.

Thranduil took a deep breath as he turned to his son's. Neither asked any questions knowing that the answers they sought would come no faster if they were to force the issue.

"Legolas is fading. He may leave us due to grief, if we do not help him soon. He may go after your mother." Nolvo and Alcarnor could only blink in surprise before their eyes started to fill with tears at the very thought of Legolas leaving them.

If Legolas left Middle Earth, you could be assured that the entire Royal family would not be far behind. They had barely survived the dramatic demise of Laurelin; they had come through it as a family and were the stronger for it, but know they were being threatened once again.

"Please tell me that this not true." Alcarnor begged. "Not Legolas, Mandos would not be so cruel to take them both, Ada. Nana and Legolas are such amazing people."

Helping Nolvo to lay back down, Thranduil replied. "I know, Ion-nin. But you are both in need of rest. We will not let our Greenleaf go easily. We will keep him grounded and he will survive." Thranduil told the twins as they drifted off into Elven sleep.

Thranduil know that all his son's were important and he loved them, everyone of them. He had respect and love for how they had grown up to be wonderful adults, especially Lomion since his mother's death, but Legolas was different. Legolas was doted upon; all who met him loved him within minutes. He had another family over in Rivendell who cherished him too. Basically all loved the young Prince.

Lomion decided that they had been wandering long enough now and he carried Legolas back to the healing chamber. Legolas had not spoken once and he barely even moved. He seemed to have lost the all his usual exuberance for life. It scared Lomion as this was not at all like Legolas.

The next morning dawned; it was grey and dismal almost as if it was reflecting how they all were feeling.

The family gathered for the morning meal. Legolas sat in his chair but he did not touch the food on his platter before him. He just sat with Growly clutched to his chest. Each member of the family had tried to tempt the Elfling into eating, but each time they tried Legolas would give them such a sad look that they found they did not have the heart to push further.

At the end of the meal just as Thranduil was leaving the table Legolas asked. "Ada, can I go and see Nana now?"

Thranduil froze unable to breathe as he turned to stare at the young Prince. Finally after many false starts he was able to speak. "What do you mean, Legolas? You do not truly want to leave us do you?"

The answer stole his breath once more.

"Yes, Lomion said I had to try and try to be good all the time, but I can not. I want to go to Nana." Legolas replied, he slipped the well chewed ear into his mouth and looked up fearfully at his father.

"Legolas, you are not going to go to Nana. What you are going to be doing however is this, you will not have private lessons anymore, I have arranged for you to have your morning lessons with the other Elfling's. You will come back to the palace for the noon day meal. Soon you will also begin to have your weapons training."

Legolas smiled happily for the first time in many days. "Hannon lle, Ada. Thank you, I will be good and I will not go to Nana." Legolas said happily, before rushing off to go and get ready for his first day of lessons.

Thranduil knew that it would take a lot more than this to save the young Elfling's life but he thought that if Legolas managed to make some new friends then maybe he would develop more ties that would hold him to Middle Earth.

The only friend that Legolas really had was Estel. The Ranger visited only every so often now that he had taken up part of his destiny and had become the leader of the Rangers. The young Man and Elfling missed each other greatly.

Lomion watched as Legolas ran away happily and turned to his father. "Do you think it wise to let him become close to people if he may fade?"

"We have no choice; Legolas may fade and leave us what ever we do. If it his destiny to die then I will make sure that his last days on Arda are the best he has ever had." Thranduil replied staring into the direction where the Elfling had scampered. "I will not have him in pain. I have also sent for Estel, he deserves the time to say goodbye, if that is how this ends."

Legolas was nervous; he clung onto Lomion's hand as they walked from the palace and across the clearing to where the Talon was that served as a school room. He had Growly in a bag along with several pieces of parchment, some colouring pencils and some normal charcoal pencils. Lomion was amused at just how nervous Legolas was and leaning down he swung the blond up and held him against his hip.

"It will be fine, Leafie. School is fun and you are clever, you will do well, I promise."

Legolas simply buried his head in his brother's hair. Thranduil had wanted to take Legolas to the school Flet him self but he had an urgent meeting that he could not get out of, so Lomion had offered to take his place.

He set the Elfling down a few meters from the door; Legolas took a deep breath and walked forward. Knocking on the door politely he waited for someone to grant him entry before walking in, head held high and telling Lomion not to follow him.

The teacher was a kind lady called Rallina. She smiled broadly at the young Prince.

"Prince Legolas, it is a pleasure to meet you. The other Elfling's will be here soon, so please take a seat, any seat and we will sort out a permanent seat for you later." She turned back to washing the few paint pots that she had gathered before drying them.

Legolas asked quietly. "Would you like any help?" Rallina was surprised at the question. Rarely did any of the Elfling's she had taught, and there had been many, ask if they could help her, but the Prince?

"That would be very kind of you, Prince Legolas. First put your bag down over there and then we can get them washed and dried twice as fast." Legolas placed his bag on the floor as directed and pushed the sleeves of his tunic up so that they would not get wet. "Thank you very much, Prince Legolas." Rallina smiled down at the small Elfling.

"No, Prince, just Legolas." The Teacher was surprised at this for she had never met or seen a Royal who did not want to be known as one.

"Very well, Legolas I am Rallina." Legolas nodded and concentrated hard on scrubbing the dried paint from the side of the pot.

Slowly the room began to fill with the other Elfling's in the class and they took their usual place. There were only three empty chairs around the room. Two were next to two larger and older elves, they both looked at the blond, sneering at his small stature and Legolas found him self backing away from them, not liking the looks they were sending him.

The third was next to an Elfling who was taller and broader than the Prince, but he had a kindly looking face.

"Good morning, Class. We have a new Elfling who is joining us today. This is Prince Legolas." Legolas stood next to Rallina and smiled shyly. "He tells me that we need not refer to him as Prince, just as Legolas. Now, Legolas if you would take one of the empty seats."

Legolas went to the one nearest to him, but the older Elf moved so that there was no room for Legolas, the young Prince felt almost like crying.

Then the nice looking Elfling spoke. "You may sit here, Legolas." Legolas managed to blink back the tears as he moved over to the seat and carefully placed his bag under the table before sitting down.

"Hello, I am Estalado." The Elfling introduced him self and Legolas smiled, ready to settle down and make a friend.

It was then that Legolas took his first good look around the Flet. It was large and bright, with wide windows to let the sun in. Along one wall was a blackened board, just like the one in the last room that Legolas had been taught in. One of the walls was covered in past class work and paintings. The room felt homely and Legolas has a feeling of being welcome. He smiled as the large tree that stood next to the window welcomed him and told him of how much fun that they could have and that soon the class would be learning about the new life that was stirring within it.

The morning's lessons were all about the history of Mirkwood and Legolas had no problems with this as he had already been taught most of it. Then came the mid morning break time. It was Estalado who explained to Legolas. "This is the time where we get to eat our snack and play together."

With that they ran out into the sun that had just broken through the morning mist. Legolas watched as Estalado searched his bag and withdrew a bag filled with several cookies.

Legolas had taken his bag with him, not sure if he should leave it, but also because he did not want to have to admit that no one had told him to bring a snack. He watched all of the others as they happily ate their snacks before they began to play. Legolas felt very alone and cold. Then Estalado came over.

"Prince Legolas, do you not want to eat your snack?"

Legolas mumbled just enough to be heard. "I did not know I had to bring one."

Estalado smiled and held out the open bag of treats to Legolas. "Share with me? I always have too many to eat and Nana can always make us more."

Legolas picked a few from the bag and slowly chewed them. "They are very nice, thank you Estalado."

Legolas and Estalado sat together for all of that break time, sharing the biscuits and talking. By the time that the break was over Legolas had persuaded Estalado not to call him Prince all the time, that Legolas was just how he wanted to be here.

Rallina called them back into the classroom. "Now we are going to do some number work."

Rallina handed out fresh pieces of parchment and set about writing the problems out on the board. Unfortunately Legolas had not gone this far into his studies and he had been taught differently from the other Elfling's. He raised his hand into the air, as he had been taught to and Rallina came over to try and help him.

After an hour of struggling with the maths problems, Rallina called a halt and said. "Well done, everyone, you all worked really hard today. You can all go home and I will see you tomorrow. Please come ready to learn."

The Elfling's all said thank you to Rallina before gathering up their things and leaving. Legolas made to leave them, but stopped and ran over to Rallina. "Thank you for helping me with my numbers."

"That is alright, Legolas it is my job and I know that you have been taught differently." Legolas smiled and then left the Talon.

Pushing the door open he looked for his Ada or any of his brother's, but he could not see them.

He frowned not knowing what to do. Lomion had assured him that someone would be waiting for him. He was about to try and go to the palace on his own when a gentle hand on his shoulder made him jump.

Turning he found him self face to face with Estalado. His new friend saw the tears in the blue eyes and pulled him into a gentle hug.

From the first moment that Estalado had seen the small shy Elfling he had decided that he would look after him. "What is the matter, Legolas?"

"I not know where to go. Lomion said he come, but no one here." Estalado took the blonds hand and pulled him over to where a female Elf was talking with Rallina.

"Nana, Legolas has no where to go, can he come with us?" The woman turned from her conversation and saw her son holding the hand of a very small Elfling, who had tear tracks running down his face. The blond hair fell in front of his face, covering his eyes.

"Estalado, I think his Nana would miss him if we took him." Michelle told her son. She was shocked when her words made the blond start sobbing once more. Bending she picked him up, marvelling at just how light he was. "I am sorry, Little One I did not mean to make you cry. What is wrong?"

Legolas was sobbing too hard to answer so Rallina jumped in. "This is Prince Legolas, he has no mother."

Michelle looked shocked as she recalled just why Legolas did not have a mother and she pulled the crying Elfling into a hug. "Rallina, you go and have your midday meal, you have the older Elfling's to deal with later on. I will make sure that Prince Legolas here gets home." Rallina waved goodbye to the Elfling's and left.

Legolas stopped crying and Michelle put him down, smiling as Estalado wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulder, glaring at any of the other Elfling's who were staring at the young Prince. Legolas managed to calm down.

Michelle spoke quietly to the two. "Prince Legolas, Estalado will you both stay here? I need to go into our house for a minute, but I will soon be back and we will wait with Legolas until someone comes for the Prince. Is that alright?"

Legolas and Estalado sat on the floor both looking in the direction of the Palace. Michelle was gone only three or four minutes and she came back with both cookies and milk for the two of them to drink. She laughed aloud at the twin looks of disgust at her choice of beverage. Why did not Elfling like their milk? It was so good for them.

They sat there for an hour with Legolas getting more and more upset. At one point the had even been forced to take Growly out of his bag to try and calm down, but still no one came….

To be continued

Hi, everyone, this is Shell. I am just stepping into Mei's shoes for a while as she is bogged down getting ready to begin her first year of higher education. I am afraid you will be having me answer the reviews we get for a while until Mei finds her feet, somewhat.

We would like to thank all our reviewers and readers for their kind patience as we go through the next few weeks. I will also be going back to University to begin the third year of my PhD course. I am used to working like this, so you will still be getting updates, never fear.

Replies to reviews:

Littlecrazy1: Thank you, there is something about that dear little Elfling isn't there?

Alatariel Narmolanya: Oh, yes time for lots of fluff with more to come!

Alibi girl: Thank you so much we are glad that you like this story. I know what you mean about the cliffies though.

Pointy-eared-elves: Thank you, once more. I know sometimes it is hard not to get that involved in a story. I have done it myself.

Dragon Confused: We are glad that you like Leafie talking to the trees and the foal. It is natural for him, I think.

SaphireCat: We hope that your sister is ok, what surgery is she having, may be I can help put her mind at rest?

Blue September Rain: Thank you! There will be more with Drowlin later on trust me. Leopards never really change their spots; they can just hide them sometimes.

Dark Born Drone: Thank you to, my friend. We hope you like this chapter.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I'm sorry I made you cry. Here have some more tissues; you might need them for next time…..

Triptych: Thank you we will try.

Until next time please take care,

Love,

Mei, Shell, Leafie and the gang.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Chapter Five

"Thank you Lomion sighed as he made his way back to the palace. This morning had been an unmitigated disaster. His day could not get any worse. After seeing Legolas into his class he had made for the talon that served as the nerve centre for the patrols that kept the settlements and palace safe from the Orcs and spiders that were growing in force by the day.

The news from there had not been good, not good at all and he had spent all of the morning and most of the noonday meal at a small colony to the east that had been attacked during the night. The only one survivor that they had found so far was a small baby girl who had been hidden incredibly well by her know dead mother.

It had been a hard morning. So much death and now he had to report to his father, after the meal was over. He just hoped that there was some food left after the Twins and Drowlin had finished. They were growing Elfling's after all and with Nolvo still healing he would need the energy to help.

To try and cheer himself up he thought about Legolas and hoped he had had a nice morning with his new class mates. He hoped this would help the thought of loosing his littler brother was one that hurt, a lot. It would be nice to see a smile and watch him eat as he should once more instead of just sucking Growly's ear.

As he reached the palace the trees around him seemed to be agitated, but after the Orc attack he thought no more of it. He could not talk to them as Legolas could. The old tree from the other night had been the first time that he could recall that a tree had ever told him off in that manner.

He exchanged pleasantries with the guards at the palace doors. Before heading inside and making his way to the Dining chamber. They all greeted him and it was not until he sat down that he realised that Legolas' chair was empty and the platter clean.

His father was in deep conversation with Elardion, but he could not leave it. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Ada, where is Legolas? Is he alright?"

Thranduil looked up in surprise. "You told me you would go and collect him from school this morning."

Lomion could have groaned aloud at hearing that. He should have realised that Thranduil was harried because of the emergency meeting. He should have arranged for someone else to pick Legolas up. Poor Legolas…

"Do you not remember there was a problem with the settlement to the east? I had to go and sort out what may have happened. I told you I could not pick him up and you said that you would see to him."

"That is all well and good but where is Legolas now? The class would have ended quiet sometime ago." Elardion could not stop the worry from entering his voice. This was the last think Legolas needed.

Thranduil blinked at his son and then hurriedly rose from his seat. "I need to find him." Lomion and Elardion joined their father as he walked to the chamber door.

Thranduil pilled it open just as a nervous servant raised his hand to knock. The servant forze in place, hand still rose so as to knock on the door. Luckily Lomion took charge.

"Can we help you?"

The servant caught himself and bowed gracefully. "Yes, my Lord's. There is someone asking to see the King. Her name is Michelle and she is with the Prince."

He did not expect the reaction that he got. The King looked almost frantic. "Where is she? Where did you put them? Where is my son?"

"I… I sent her to your study, Majesty. The Prince would not leave her." He blinked. He was talking to thin air. The King and Prince's had seemingly vanished. He turned just in time to see them disappeared around the corner at a great pace.

Thranduil left the other two in his wake. He just had to get to his son, Legolas _had_ to be alright. He opened the door to see a rather pretty Elleth sitting in the chair that Legolas favoured by the fire. On her lap sat another Elfling, he had dark brown hair and was quiet sworthy, he looked to be a few years older than Legolas. His face was kind and at present he wore a worried frown. On the other side of Michelle's lap, she held Legolas.

Thranduil gave a weak sigh of relief, his heart still thudding. His Baby was alright. He moved forward and Michelle looked up. He stopped short at the look of unbridled fury in her eyes. He turned his attention to Legolas, he could deal with Michelle in a minute, and he needed to make absolutely certain that Legolas was alright.

His heart dropped like a stone when he took in the state of his youngest son. Legolas had his head lowered and his hair normally so neat and tidy was loose and full of tangles. His shoulders were shaking and it was obvious to all as they watched that he was crying. Growly was clutched white knuckled to his small chest and the tatered left ear could not be seen. Thranduil had no doubt that Legolas would be sucking it in his distress.

"May we talk in a minute?" Thranduil asked the Elleth. "I want to make sure that Legolas is alright." It may have been his imagination, but he thought that her anger may have settled just a little. She nodded and sat back to watch as the mighty King of Mirkwood knelt down in front of her. This was going to be a good tale to tell.

"Legolas? Leafie, I am sorry. We are all sorry. We forgot to come for you. Please let us make it up tp you?" Silence. If anything Legolas began to shake more. "Little One?" Thranduil could barely breathe; this could well just tip the balance and send Legolas from them even faster.

He took the Elfling from Michelle's lasp with shaky arms. For a minute Legolas did not move. Then slowly two thin arms snaked around his neck. Now that he was hlding his son Thranduil could feel the force of the shakes that trembled through the tiny body and he felt his heart break, he had done this to his son. Not Lomion, this was purely his fault. He would have to make this right.

"Legolas, please look at me?" Slowly the head came up and he could hear the twin gasps from the open study door. The blue eyes were red rimmed and swollen; the cheeks had twin tear tracks that shone like silver in the light. But it was the depth of sadness, the awe filling and chilling epmtiness in those usually bright laughing eyes that brought home to them just what they had inadvertently done to the Elfling.

"I am so sorry, little One, it was a big misunderstanding. It is no excuse, I just am so, so sorry. I would never have let this happen. In future we will make firm arrangements with Rallina who will come and collect you and at what time. This will never, never happen again, I promise you. Please forgive me?"

A little colour had returned to the pallid cheeks and Thranduil tenderly wiped the cheeks dry of tears, before hugging Legolas to him once more.

"Yes, Ada, I forgive you. I thought you did not want me again. I waited and waited but no one came." His voice dropped so that it was little more than a whisper. "I did not know where to go. You said I could not go to Nana."

Thranduil heard the horror filled gasp of Michelle but wasted no time on her. His priority was Legolas. "You need go no where, Leafie we want and need you here with us. This is where you belong. Nana would not be as selfish as to want you with her; she would want you to be here and loved. You are loved, Legolas more than you could possibly know." Tears spilled down the cheeks once more as Legolas hugged his father, Growly forgotten as he fell to the floor.

Lomion picked him up and Michelle watched the stunning display of love, something not seen by the other Elves. The Mirkwod Royalty tended to show little of their feelings to the main populance. Oh they were loved greatly by the people and the people knew the feeling was reciprocated, but to see it like this, with no fear of being watched and talked over. It was really a sight to behold.

The Four Royal's were in a mass hug, whispering words of encouragement and loved and she felt her own heart begin to loose its icy anger. Legolas was loved, no matter what she had originally thought.

He anger at seeing the young Prince abandoned, to all intense and purposes, had made her practically march here to face the King. She would have done it too. She knew only too well she could be like a bear after a cub when her temper was raised. Her husband, Timethla said as much to her, often.

The family broke apart and turned to Michelle, who was hugging Estalado to her. He was smiling at his friend, pleased to see him looking a little happier.

"Who is your new friend, Leafie?" Lomion was holding his brother as Thranduil went to thank Michelle.

"This is Estalado; I sit with him in classess." Legolas was still talking in little more than a whisper and Thranduil knew deep within himself that the Elfling would need to have a lote of hugs and reassurances in the coming days.

Lomion looked to his father who nodded and he turned back to the Elfling with his mother. "Shall we go and see if the cook has made some pastries? I would like to hear how your day has gone." Still holding Legolas in his arms he led the way out of the study.

Michelle srood watching as her son chatted happily away to the Crown Prince before turning to face her King.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you very much for looking after Legolas." Thranduil forstalled her. "I was busy in a meeting and thought Lomion had gone to collect him as that was what was arranged. Unfortunately one of the small settlements to the East was attacked by Orcs last night and Lomion had to go with a Patrol to see just how bad it was. He thought I would pick Legolas up from school. I am mortified, I do not want Legolas upset at the moment and unwittingly, that has what has happened."

"I understand, Your Majesty, I was just very upset on Legolas' behalf. He was almost inconsolable and the only think I could think of was to bring him to the palace. Did he really want to go to join the Queen?" She really did not know how she felty about that.

"Please sit down, would you like some refreshement? Wine or tea?" he gestured for her to retake the chair she had been sitting in.

"A wine would be nice." She normally did not drink during the day. But this was not normally; she did not normally find herself in the companionship of the King and taking wine with him.

Elardion nodded and left to find a servant, he knew his father would need him in the not to distant future. Talking with Michelle would dreg up feelings that were still very labile.

He made it back to the study in time to hear his father begin to explain.

"Legolas is very emotionally unstable. He misses his mother, as we all do, a lot. It is harder for him as he was so badly injured in the attack that took the Queen from us." How he missed her, it was like a constant physical pain. If he felt this badly, how did his little Leaf feel? "He has been having nightmares as well as stomach and headaches. Elardion, as you know is head healer."

Michelle nodded her scceptance of that, she knew all too well as Timethla had been injured by a spider a few months previously and the Prince had treated him.

"I examined Legolas last night." Elardion took up the explanation. "He is in the first stages of fading. We all agreed with Adar that to try and keep Legolas well and with us, we needed to try and love him more, for him to have a proper schooling with other Elfling's so that he could have friend's. We did not expect this to happen today." Elardion could not keep the sadness from his own voice and his father drew him into a hug. Earning a bright, watery smile from Michelle.

"I understand all the more now. Poor Legolas and poor, poor all of you. We must try and shake him out of this." King and Prince were both shocked at that. The collective we.

"We?" Elardion asked, unsure.

"Yes, we. My son has already become attached to the Prince; he has such a kind heart. This would cause him great pain to loose the only real friend he has ever had." Michelle could not hold her own quiver in her voice at that.

"Only friend?" Thranduil really did not understand it was clear that he was missing something important here. How could Legolas have formed such strong friendship in the space of one morning?

"Estalado was a little late in starting his schooling. We lived in a settlement to the South, we moved here to central Mirkwood when Timethla became head of his patrol. He wanted to be nearer to the Palace. Unfortunately the other Elfling's have tended to be very picky. They had already formed friendships and would not let Elstalado play with them. This is the happiest I have seen him since we moved." Michelle blushed at that. "I am sorry, I am talking too much."

"No, no please, that is alright. I would like to know you both. I can see that Legolas is going to becoming close to you." Thranduil looked up as the servant brought their drinks and a tray of small delicacies. He waited until they had been served.

"May I suggest that as I always pick Estalado up from their class that I collect Legolas and bring him back to the Palace? It will mean that they have a little extra time together and that way if something comes along, as it did today, you will be covered and Legolas will not be left." Michelle rushed it out, embarrassed to have made the suggestion.

"You would do that for us?" Thranduil was pleased, as Michelle said this would be an excellent idea.

"It would be an honour, Your Majesty." Michelle was pink with pleasure at how Thranduil had taken the suggestion.

"Thranduil. Please call me Thranduil."

"I could not, my Lord that wou…"

"If you are going to be collecting my son from school for us I insist that you call me Thranduil. Your husband as well." Thranduil smiled easily at her and Elardion had to try hard not to grin at the sight. His father could charm the birds from the trees if he wanted to.

"As you wish, My L… Thranduil." Michelle really did blush at that the thought of calling the King by his Given name and not title was rather a foreign idea to her.

"Good, very good. I want Legolas to have as many ties to Middle Earth as possible. I want him to feel he has friends and family worth staying here for." Thranduil took a sip of his wine.

"That is a very good idea, he can come and play with Elardion at our home if he likes?" Michelle was warming to this, she liked the smallest Prince.

"They can come here as well. We have an enclosed garden; Legolas lets his pets have the run of the green on fine days."

"Pets?" Michelle's eyes were wide at this; it made it sound as if Legolas had more than one.

"Yes, pets. He has five rabbits; they all have names, and the only one I can remember is called Scamp. He also has a Mouse rather appropriately named Mousey that Mithrandir gave him." Thranduil was completely at his ease. Michelle was very easy to talk to, and in fact, to like.

"The Grey Pilgrim? Legolas knows the Grey Pilgrim?" There was shock in the voice and on the fair face.

"Yes, Legolas is a very close friend of Mithrandir. You will no doubt be meeting him before long. Along with Elrond and his Family." How he stopped from laughing outright, Thranduil did not know and he dared not look at Elardion that would finish him off. But the look on Michelle's face was incredible, such shock!

"L… Lord Elrond?" Michelle could have winced at the squeak that came out when she spoke.

"Yes, Elrond of Rivendell." He watched as her eyes grew wider.

"They are both very dear old friends of mine. Legolas loves them both dearly. I would not be too surprised if they do not arrive in the not to distant future." Thranduil was not lying. He really did have that feeling. Estel no doubt would be in contact with them.

"Oh, my." That did bring a grin to Thranduil's face.

"Have a little more wine while I go and see where my two Scamps have got to." Thranduil refilled her glass before leaving the room.

Lomion could only smile at the Elfling at his side as he told him all about his father and his big important job and how they had moved and that until today he had not had any friends.

The Elfling did not seem to even take a breath as he talked and Legolas was hanging on his every word.

Lomion had no doubt that they had a budding friendship here, if not already firmly cemented in place.

They arrived at the kitchens only for them to be fussed over by the cook and her helpers. Estalado's eyes were wide as he took this in. he had never been treated like this before. The three of them were ushered to a table and before too long they both had a glass of milk (both pulled faces at this) in front of them with a large plate of fresh warm cookies that had just come from the ovens. The cook shared a glass of wine with lomion as they talked.

The Crown Prince may not have looked as if he was watching his small brother. But he was. Every mouthful was noted. He had to hide the smile as Estalado encouraged the smaller Elfling to have more of the moist cookies.

The cook was smiling at the two, they were really enjoying themselves and although Legolas was still not his normal self, he was at least eating.

Soon the entire plate was full of crumbs and the two had big white whiskers around their mouths. Lomion was just about to gather them so that he could wipe their hands and faces; he really did not want to send Estalado home to his parents grubby, when a laugh drew their attention to the door. Their father stood there a big happy grin on his face at the sight of the two small children.

"Have you both had a nice time?" He came into the chamber waving at the cook who nodded in reply.

Estalado suddenly became so silent that Lomion had to check that he was still there.

"Yes, Ada we had cookies." Legolas told him.

"Good, did you have a lot?" A happy nod from the flaxen head.

"And did you enjoy the cookies, Estalado?" The brown eyes were wide with shock as he looked at King, somewhat intimidated. Silence. "Estalado?"

"Yes, thank you Mr King, they were very nice." Was the halting reply.

"Not Mr King, Elfling call me Thran. That will make it easier for you." He would enjoy teasing Lomion later about his mouth wide reaction to that.

"Thank you Mr Thran. They were the best. Better than Nana's but do not tell her that, please?" Big brown worried eyes looked at him.

"I promise, we will not tell her." Thranduil wiped the small face of milk and crumbs.

"Would you like some for tomorrows break time?" Legolas sounded hesitant and almost too unsure to ask this.

Thranduil frowned. "Break time, Legolas?"

"We have a break midmorning; Mr King when we have a snack, my Nana gives me cookies." Estalado had found his voice once more.

Thranduil winced, he should have known that. That meant that Legolas not only had not eaten breakfast but no snack or lunch. No wonder he had been hungry.

"I am sorry, Little Leafie; I did not give you any snack for today. You will have tomorrow, I promise." The cook was nodding emphatically behind the Elfling's. He knew that he would never haver to ask again. Simnella really was the most incredible cook, one of the best.

"I shared mine with Legolas, so he did not go without." Estalado sounded so pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Estalado that was very, very kind of you. I am sure that Legolas will do the same for you tomorrow." Thranduil was wiping Legolas' face and hands now. He smiled down at his son who gave a very, very small smile back. "Would you like to have Estalado come and play with you tomorrow after school? I can arrange it with his Nana."

The smile was slightly bigger and Legolas nodded happily. "Yes, please, Ada I can show him Mousey and Scamp and…"

"That would be a very good idea. How about I try and get out of chambers early and join you? I would like to spend some time with you both and that would be an ideal time." Thranduil smiled broadly as Legolas hugged him tightly. That was obviously a big yes.

It was soon arranged that from that day forward, Legolas would be brought back to the Palace with Michelle, every other day Legolas would play with them at their home and the other they would play at the palace.

Legolas and Thranduil waved them goodbye at the palace door. Lomion escorted them home so that they would be safe.

Thranduil spent all afternoon with Legolas with the others joining them and playing games. Maybe the King should have felt guilty at having taken the time off, but he really felt that Legolas was the more important at this present time.

Legolas did not eat a big evening meal that night, but he was eating and they were all gratefull for that.

Night came quickly and Thranduil settled his young son in his bed to sleep, Growly and all the other toys arranged just as Legolas liked them. He was soon asleep.

Later just as Thranduil was about to retire for the night himself he was stopped by someone screaming. It was Legolas.

Four doors opened and five heads could be spotted poking through the holes. It would have been funny to watch at any other time.

"I will see to him, please go back to bed." Thranduil crossed the corridor to Legolas' chamber.

Legolas was still asleep, he was shivering as if freezing cold and he was alternating with crying and screaming. Thranduil sat himself on the bed and picked the Elfling up. Immeadiately Legolas was holding him limpet like and Thranduil knew straight away that he would not be letting him go anytime soon. He gatered up Growly and carried Legolas to his chamber.

There he settled them for the night. Although he did not expect to get any sleep. His thinging was right. Legolas was very disturbed and certain that he was going to be abandoned, but the worst thing for Thranduil, if any thing could be worse than that, was the cold shivers that seemed to wrack the thin frame. He could not seem to get his Elfling warm.

Morning finally came on an exhausted worried, Thranduil. He readied them both and carried Legolas down for the morning meal. He did not even try to sit Legolas on his own chair, but left him on his lap and tried, unsuccessfully to get the Elfling to eat.

The others all watched with worry on their faces. They were interrupted by a servant looking pleased but harried.

"My Lord, you have a visitor."

Thranduil frowned. "A visitor, at this time of the morning?"

He turned to watch as their unexpected guest was ushered into the room. Breath left him with a rush, yet he was happy, really happy for the first time in days as he took in just who it was that stood in front of him.

To be continued

Thank you all once again for the reviews. They mean a lot to both of us.

Replies to reviews:

Bradleigh; Of course we don't mind! We are glad that you like Lomion and Alcarnor. I know what you mean about knowing they were brothers but only really just _realising _they were brothers. As to Elardion being so calm, he was taught by the best after all: Elrond. How could he be anything other than good? I know what you mean about Estel coming, he can only help, we hope. Here is more.

Triptych: I how did your son get on? Well we hope? Mei has been asked to be head girl! (They asked me to apply .It is different) I'm so porud of her.

SaphireCat: Uhm its hernia (Sorry, picky nurse Shell.) we are glad you are enjoying this.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Glad you liked Legtolas' first day in school. As to why they never came to pick him up……. Grumble …. Groan… strick 'em with knives till they remember Legolas! As you say very catchy"

MoroTheWolfGod: Oh yes!! Grin.

LittleCrazy1: I like the almighty glare of doom! Neat.

Alatariel Narmolanya: I hope this chapter helps, then. Was school; good?

Haldir's Heart and Soul: I know!!!!!

Dark Borg Drone: Oh, sorry that was me, Shell. I hit the wrong key and did not pick up on it. Sorry, mellon-nin.

Moonshine44: I'm sorry. Hete is more for you to keep you going.

Until next time, our friends,

Love,

Mei, Shell, leafie and the Gang.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Not ours. We are just playing with them for a very short while.

Chapter Six

"Mithrandir, by the Valar, how come you are here? It is good to see you, Mellon-Nin." Thranduil would have stood to great the old wizard, but he was more than conscious of Legolas sitting listlessly on his lap.

"I had a feeling, a rather urgent feeling I might add, that I was needed here. I have been in Lake Town visiting old friends. I could not ignore my feelings. Is everything well here?" Mithrandir looked around the room, noting that nothing was out of place until his gaze rested upon an empty chair and he turned to Thranduil.

Thranduil meanwhile took in the Maia's attire; it looked as if Mithrandir had had a long and hard journey. His clothes were dusty and dirty. His cloak had a few new rips in it, here and there was what looked to be blood. Yes, the King mused his journey had certainly not been without incident.

Mithrandir moved closer to the King noting the blond Prince on the king's lap.

"Is Legolas alright?" Concern throbbed in his voice. Normally Legolas would have been the first to jump up and greet him. Not today it seemed.

"Not really, he had a lot of nightmares over night." Thranduil's keen and sharp eyes caught the Maia's eyes. "We can talk later after Legolas has left for school. I need to try and get him to eat something. You must be hungry, please sit and eat. Have Legolas' seat, I do not think Leafie would mind for one meal, do you Leafie?"

His reply was a shake only. Mithrandir took his place smiling at Ellarin as she came forward to serve him. She in turn only had eyes for the Elfling, she had become close to him in her short time here, and it hurt for her to see him like this.

"Are you injured? Your journey appears to have been eventful." Thranduil commented to Mithrandir. It brought Legolas' head around. His first show of interest so far this day.

"I am fine; I had a little altercation with some spiders." They all watched Legolas shiver. Even now so many years on his antipathy towards the giant spiders that lived and bred in the forest around them was great.

"Yucky." The voice was small and very, very low, but it was there none the less.

"As you say, Little One, they are yucky. They will bother not one person any more." The calm reassurance helped.

"You killed them?" Legolas looked up with deep blue eyes.

"Yes, little One, they will never attack another being, believe me." He smiled down at the young Elfling.

"Good, they are nasty." The finality in that young voice caused them all to smile.

"They are very nasty indeed, Little Leaf. How are you? I hear that you are going to school now?"

"Yes, I have a friend; his name is Estalado he is coming to play with me and Ada this afternoon after school." For the first time that morning, Legolas was interacting with another.

He made his way from his father's lap over to Mithrandir's, once there he made him self comfortable. Mithrandir smiled down at him despite the worry that flooded through him at how thin the Elfling was. He looked up to see Thranduil's sad smile and knew immediately that something was amiss.

"Would you like some of my bread and jam?" He thought if he could get Legolas to eat something it would be that.

"No, thank you not hungry." Legolas was fiddling with Mithrandir's beard.

"Well, I am." He tried to hide his disappointment, but continued to gather his morning meal.

It was not long before the meal was over and Legolas was carried away by Lomion. They made their way down to the school flet, before they left Ellarin ran to join them handing Legolas a small cotton bag.

"These are for you, my prince the cook, Simnella made me promise to give you them for your morning break. They are his best cookies. I will be bringing you them every morning so that you do not forget them."

Legolas gave the Elleth a big, wide smile as he held the bag closely to his chest. He would not even let Lomion put it into his school bag.

Thranduil waited until all of the others had left. Elardion to the halls of Healing with Nolvo and Alcarnor, he needed to check the wound, Alcarnor was there because Nolvo needed help and as yet he would not let Nolvo out of his sight.

Drowlin went off for his weapon practice. That left Thranduil and Mithrandir.

"What is it that is happening here, Thranduil?" Mithrandir's voice was grave.

"Legolas is fading, I would guess that it started a little while ago, but we did not know until two days ago. We are trying to give him as many ties to Middle Earth as we can."

"I understand know why I was called here." Mithrandir settled back into the chair.

"Oh and why was that?" Thranduil sat forward interested as to what the Maia would say.

"Legolas is important to the fate of Middle Earth, my friend. I can not see why and Galadriel will only back me up and say nothing more. All I know is that we must stop this or Middle earth is doomed."

Thranduil frowned at that. "How can a small Elfling be so important to Middle Earth?" He was astounded.

"As I say, that I cannot answer for it is not clear. Do you know why Legolas is fading?" Mithrandir did love being mysterious.

"No, but I have a feeling that it is linked to Laurelin. I have no proof, though, just little thing's that he has said and done in the past few days. I need to stop this. I have sent for Elrond and Estel."

"That is good; Estel will be able to help him. They have a great future together. They will be friends for eternity." Mithrandir looked pleased at this.

"What do you mean? How can a man share eternity, he will die as all mortals must." Thranduil could not believe his ears.

"Are you sure about that, Thranduil? Estel is a member of the Dunedain he has a much longer life span than most people and even then there can be exceptions."

"Hm, I suppose so. I have sent for him anyway, I thought he would like to say goodbye to Legolas if this goes ill."

"We will just have to make sure that he does not fade, then my friend." Mithrandir smiled once more at the King.

"As you say, Mellon-nin will you be staying long?" It was good to have someone to talk to, someone who was a friend.

"Yes, for a little while at least as I really do feel as if I need to be here; if that is alright with you?" Mithrandir replied as he quirked an eye brow at the Elf before him in query, waiting for his reply.

"You are always welcome to stay here, Mithrandir at any time. Have you been taking lessons from Elrond?" Thranduil could not help but ask.

"That is good. I… I beg your pardon?" He looked at his old friend in surprise.

Thranduil waggled his eyebrows in such s manner that Mithrandir let out a loud rumble of laughter.

"I believe I just may have been. Now, Legolas, I will have as much interaction with him as I can, see if we can get to the bottom of this and start him to healing. May I accompany you to play with him this afternoon?"

"Mithrandir, you do not need to ask, Legolas will love it. Mousey has grown since you last saw him."

"Mousey is still alive? That is good news to hear, I would like to get reacquainted with him."

"I will make sure that it happens. Now would you like to walk with me, it is too nice to go straight into chambers, I have nothing booked until later this afternoon." At Mithrandir's nod they left to walk in the bright spring sunshine to talk about news from other parts of Middle earth.

Lomion watched pleased as Legolas made his way towards the flet, joining with Estalado as he went. He could see him showing his friend the cotton bag and had to smile at the others joyous reaction. Beside him Michelle could not stop the giggle that erupted.

"All he would talk about last night was Legolas and how they were going to play in the Palace. I thought that if Timethla heard it one more time he would burst with laughter."

"They have become friends very quickly have they not?" They both watched as the Elfling's made their way into the flet before turning and making their way back to the palace.

"It is nice to see Estalado so happy; I was getting worried when he did not seem to make any friend's." Michelle admitted.

"I am glad that they are friends, I am very worried about Legolas, though." Lomion admitted his feelings, shyly.

"That is to be expected. How did Legolas sleep last night?"

"Very badly, he had a lot of nightmares. He spent most of the night with Ada; I do not think that either of them got much sleep. Still it should be better now that Mithrandir is here."

"Mithrandir is here?" Michelle was surprised at that.

"Yes, he arrived suddenly this morning. He already has had Legolas opening up to him. He will help Legolas I am sure of it."

"Good, if that is the case then I am glad that he is here." Michelle was being honest.

"Is it still alright for you to pick Legolas up at noontime?" Lomion smiled at the Elleth at his side.

"Yes, there is no problem. You must be busy."

"Yes, we have just had confirmation of another spider attack. Luckily Mithrandir was unhurt. They are growing bolder by the day." Lomion frowned.

"That is what Timethla say's. He has admitted that they seem to gaining greater intelligence." Michelle shivered at the thought. Thank the Valar she had never seen one of the giant spiders. She had seen the desolation and injury that they could cause.

"Aye, he is right. Still we are on to it, never fear." Lomion hurried to try and reassure her.

"With all you wonderful brave warriors protecting us, how could I fear? I must go; I will see you this afternoon with Legolas."

"Thank you, Michelle we owe you a big thanks for looking after Legolas for us."

"It is the least I can do he is so adorable."

That made Lomion laugh aloud, everyone, just everyone loved that Elfling. "I see he has you wrapped around his little finger as well!"

They were still laughing as they made their separate ways.

Legolas took his place next to Estalado as the other Elfling's trooped in. This time instead of sneers the other Elfling's wished them both good morning. One or two even bowed to Legolas which made him blush.

Little did he know that the previous evening they had been making fun of the Prince in front of their parents and they had been reprimanded and told to be respectful of the small Prince as he had just lost his mother, the Queen; though fuming they had complied with parents.

Rallina called for the attention. This morning the first lesson was identifying the different leaves in the forest around them. This was easy for Legolas and he was the only one who got them all right. The mid morning break was lively, but Legolas and Estalado sat to one side chatting about what they would do that afternoon. If Estalado noticed that Legolas only had half of a biscuit he made no mention of it.

The next lesson was reading. Legolas loved reading and he was quite good at it He found him self enjoying the lessons very much and did not groan as the others did when told they had to read a chapter for that days home work.

Then the morning was over and they were dismissed. The others fled quickly, still grumbling because they had work to do at home. Watching the two friends pack their bags, Rallina smiled at them.

"That was a very good morning, Legolas. You both did very well with your reading, I will mention that to both of your parents." They both were pleased at her words. "How ever do you know that many leaves, Legolas?" Rallina was truly amazed no Elfling had ever got all of them right before.

Legolas shrugged. "They are my friends, I know all of them."

"Do you mean the trees?" Rallina was unsure if she believed that.

"Yes, they talk to me. They were my only friends until I met Estalado."

Now Michelle understood the trees were almost like an invisible friend to the Prince. "That is nice, Legolas. Do you miss them in the winter?"

"Ye it is lonely; but there is a Mallorn tree in the courtyard who stays awake so he can speak to me. He has a lot of tales to tell, Estalado will love him." Blue eyes looked seriously up to her.

"Then I must not keep you, Estalado your Naneth is here for you both. I will see you tomorrow." She watched in amusement as they ran from the flet. How sad that the Prince had been so lonely that his only friend was a tree. She wondered if she should speak with the King about this development. He had a right to know after all. Yes tomorrow she would speak with Prince Lomion and see if he could set up a meeting with the King.

The walk back to the palace passed quickly with the two of them telling Michelle all that had happened that morning. Of course, it was Estalado who did the talking.

Michelle handed them over to Thranduil with an admonishment that Estalado was to be good and on his best behaviour before arranging to pick her son up just before the evening meal.

First they had their noon meal with the family, Lomion moving up a space so that Estalado could sit next to Legolas. Estalado's eyes were wide as he took in the other royals in the room. They grew even wider when he saw the old Wizard sitting opposite him.

Lomion had to smile at the Elfling beside him; he was silent and no longer chatting. It was obvious that he felt just a little overwhelmed.

"Did you have a good morning at school, Estalado?" Lomion was eager to put the Elfling at his ease,

The dark hair gave one nod.

"What did you do?"

"We had to identify leaves. Legolas was really he good, he got them all right. He was the only one who did."

"Is that so, Little Leafie? I am very proud of you." Thranduil ruffled his Elfling's hair, pleased with the small grin that he received from his small son.

"Then we read, Rallina said I was good, but I am not as good as Legolas is, he is the best out of the rest of us."

"Is that so?" Thranduil was amused; it seemed Estalado had overcome his awkwardness with the family and their friends.

"Yes, we have homework to for tonight."

Thranduil turned to Legolas. "Is that so, Little One?"

"Yes, Ada we have to read a chapter from our book. I have already done so; I skipped ahead in class while the others were reading." Legolas was pushing his peas around his plate and to Mithrandir who was watching this was the most worrying of all as Legolas did not take one bite of the food on his plate.

"Really, then you will not mind my testing you later on it will you?" Thranduil smiled to take the sting out of his words.

"No, Ada it is a really good book." Legolas was earnest as he spoke to his father.

"Good. Legolas you actually need to eat some of that food instead of playing with it." Thranduil watched pleased as Legolas did just that.

Once the meal was finished, Legolas led the way to his room. Mithrandir and Thranduil followed closely behind.

Once there, Legolas introduced all of his pets to Estalado. They played with them for a while, it was obvious to the others watching that Estalado had never had a pet.

Mithrandir was reintroduced to the small mouse that he had rescued two years ago. He was ecstatic when Legolas started to laugh at Mousey as he tried to burrow into his beard. This time it was a genuine laugh and reached his eyes. Thranduil looked as pleased at this as he was.

Once they tired of playing with the pets they made their way toward the garden and began an energetic game of hide and seek. The afternoon passed in a rush that was accompanied with shrieks of laughter.

It was two weary but happy Elfling's that were carried back into the palace. Michelle had to carry her Elfling back that night to their Flet. Tired though he was Estalado did not stop talking the entire way home.

Back in the castle the evening was well under way and as usually it was lively.

Legolas sat upon his father's lap, for some reason that Thranduil could neither fathom nor extract from Legolas; he was very clingy that night and would not let his father alone.

That suited Thranduil as he hand fed the Elfling small bites of food, the King was aware that the others were watching him and Legolas closely. They were all worried and they were pleased that Legolas was eating at least something.

Legolas him self did not even appear to realise that he was eating, he automatically opened his mouth as Thranduil offered him the food.

Once the meal was finished, the family made its way, with Mithrandir, to the family room. They all settled and Thranduil picked up the book that Legolas had brought home from school. It took the astonished King only fifteen minutes to realise that not only had Legolas read the chapter and understood it, as he had said he had in fact read the entire book. Granted it was only a small Elfling book of fairy tales, but even so he had read it all.

"That is very good, Leafie I am pleased with you. You need to ask for another book tomorrow." Thranduil ruffled the flaxen hair.

It was another tough night for Thranduil. Legolas had an awful night, more so than the night before.

It was a grateful Thranduil who carried his son down to the morning meal. They did not make it to the dining chamber. A loud ruckus outside drew both of their attention and they made instead for the front door that led to the courtyard. There were four horses standing calm as Elves dashed around taking orders.

Thranduil made his way outside, coming to a halt as he realised who the horses belonged to.

Legolas gave a cry and scrambled from his father's arms. "Estel! Estel, you are here!" The Elfling ran for the grinning human.

Estel caught him up in his arms and swung him around. "Leafie, you have grown! Look at you, you are so big now."

"How come you are here? I am so glad that you have come. Will you be staying long?" Legolas was so pleased to see his friend. He had not wanted to ask his father to send for him, but he had wanted to see him so much.

"A little while, Leafie you can not get rid of me that fast." Estel could only laugh at the delighted Elfling.

"Is there no welcome for me?" Elrond stood looking amused by his horse.

"Uncle El! You are here too! Ada, look who is here!" Legolas turned to his father.

"I can see ion-nin. Elrond, thank you for coming."

"How could we not come? Estel felt something was wrong and was going to come on his own, we could not let him do that we received your missive while we travelled. How is Legolas?" Elrond turned to look at the Elfling who was now greeting the twins.

"Not good, he is barely eating and sleep? Impossible! He has nightmares two to three times a night. I am very worried, Mellon-nin."

"I can understand that. Would you let me examine him? Elardion can also be present; in fact I think that that is imperative that he is there."

"I will arrange it. When do you want to see Legolas?"

"As soon as possible, this morning going to be alright?"

"He is meant to be at school, but I will arrange it. Come on in all of you, you must be hungry. Mithrandir arrived yesterday." Thranduil led the way inside the palace.

"Did he? That is good to hear."

They made their way into the dining chamber. The meal that morning was lively as the two families caught up with each other.

Legolas, much to his family's relieved delight ate more than he had in a while and chatted away happily to Estel.

He was not so happy a little later when he was informed that he would not be attending school that morning. To Thranduil it was a relief to see at least some kind of reaction from his son.

The family split after the morning meal. Lomion headed towards the flet to explain to Rallina why Legolas would be absent from his lessons. Rallina had been informed of Legolas' condition before he had started in her class, so to her it was not a great surprise and told Lomion that.

"There will be days when Legolas will be unable to come, do not worry I will set work for him to do at home so that he does not fall behind. Prince Lomion, I am worried about him. The Prince informed me yesterday that before he came to school his only friend was a tree." She watched him closely to see his reaction and was surprised when he laughed.

"Yes, Legolas has a great love for the trees and they in turn love him. Do not worry yourself, Legolas really can hear and commune with the trees. In fact only a couple of nights ago one told me off for neglecting him and said that if we hurt him they will us, I have no reason to doubt them."

Rallina looked at him in shock. "Then he really can commune with them, more so than is normal?" Lomion nodded. "Is there a large Mallorn tree that stays awake in winter to talk to him?" This was incredible.

"Yes, a few years ago it told him about the baby rabbits that were nesting within him. Legolas can also speak with the wind, we do not know why or how, but believe me it happens. If he ever warns you that he can sense a spider believe him. It has saved our lives quite a few times, already."

Lomion watched as Rallina slumped in her chair with shock. "But how? How can he feel the spiders?"

"It is a long and complicated story, but to put it simply. After our Naneth died Drowlin, my brother, blamed Legolas for her death and tried to rid him self of what he termed 'the Brat'. One night he led Legolas into the forest under the pretence that they would look for rabbits. Then he insisted they play hide and seek, only Drowlin left him alone in the forest It was fully dark."

Rallina gasped, shocked at what she was hearing, how could another Elf do that to his brother? Especially one as lovely as the small, adorable Prince?

"I know we were all shocked too. Anyway, spiders found him and he was bitten and stung numerous times. He was found by a patrol and brought back to the palace. We nearly lost him that night. It was awful. Since then he has always been able to sense spiders. He never fails either." He gave a wry grin.

"What do you mean?" Rallina wanted to know all she could about this very special Elfling that she would have the pleasure of teaching.

"Many years ago not long after the spider incident, as it has become known as, Legolas had a new born foal called Telmenelion, and it fell ill with influenza. We all spent the night with him; no one thought he was going to see the light of day, apart from Legolas. I had to return to the palace for some herbs when Legolas warned us that there were spiders about. That was the only time we failed to believe him. I was attacked as I made my way back, none of us had believed him but Legolas had been right. When we asked him how he knew he told us that the horses and the wind had told him."

"That is incredible. I have never heard of such a thing. He must be a very special Elfling." Rallina was also smiling in relief, she would believe him from know on. Little did she know her belief would be tested all too soon.

Back up at the Palace Elardion carried Legolas into his fathers study with Elrond following them closely. Thranduil had stayed in the dining chamber with Estel, Elrohir and Elladan.

Once the door was closed behind them, Elardion settled his brother onto his lap. "Leafie, do you remember how I looked at your tummy a while ago?" Legolas gave a wide eyed nod. "Would you let Lord Elrond do it as well? He will be asking you lots of questions and to help him you have to be honest with your answers. It is well, Leafie he just needs the practice."

That comment was met with a giggle from the Elfling and a disdainful sniff from the Elf Lord, it was not meant to be taken seriously for when Elardion looked up Elrond's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Elardion first helped Legolas off with his tunic, he had to stifle a gasp at what he saw before him. Legolas had always been on the thin side despite having a healthy appetite. But now, well now you could count every one of the prominent ribs. He looked up to Elrond once again, only this time with shock.

Elrond's face was grim as he moved forwards. "Legolas, you told Elardion that you had been having tummy ache, is that still happening?"

"Yes, a lot." Legolas' voice was thoughtful as he answered.

"Is there any specific time that it happens." Elrond's answer was a shake of the head. "So it happens at any time?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you will not eat?" He tried to smile his reassurance at the blond Prince.

"A little, not hungry." Legolas had begun to fiddle with the threads on Elardion's sleeve.

"Are you still having headaches?"

"Yes." The voice was low.

"Are they bad?"

"Yes, they hurt."

"How often do you get them? Everyday?"

"Yes."

"I see. These nasty dreams that you have been having, do you remember them?" Elrond brushed a few stray hairs away from the thin face.

"Yes." This time it really was a whisper.

"Can you tell me?"

Legolas shivered hard before answering. "Monsters, I dream of monsters. They hurt Nana, I tried to stop them but they hurt me too. Then Nana went away. Where is Nana? Why she not here? Does she not love me anymore?"

"Your Nana loves you very much, Legolas just because she cannot be with you does not mean that she does not love you. When the monsters hurt her they did so very badly and no one could help her that was why she had to go." Elrond had to clear his throat of the lump that the Prince's question's had formed. It was obvious that although Legolas knew that dead was bad he had no actual idea of what it was.

"But she left. I no see her. Can I join her, where is she?"

"You will see her one day, Legolas but that may be very far into your future. As for you joining her, that would not be wise, we would all be very sad if you did, who would I hug? And what about Patchy and your animal friends? How would they feel?"

"Oh, never thought of that. The monsters were horrible, they scary." Legolas shivered just at the thought.

"Yes they are, but they are only in your dreams and we can stop that from happening. Tell me, Penneth is being with your Naneth the only reason you want to leave us?" Elardion took a shaky breath at that question.

"Yes, she lonely and I want to be with her. Scared."

"Oh, Leafie." Elardion could not stop him self as he held his baby brother. He could not stop the tears that slid down his cheeks.

"What are you afraid of, Little One?" Elrond had to swallow that lump again.

"Scared of dark, that's when they come."

"Who comes, Legolas?" Elardion looked up the shock on his face mirroring that on the older Elf's face. This was new.

"They do, the voices that tell me I no loved, that I not meant to be here. They say I can go to Nana if I really want to. I do not like them."

Elrond's eyes rose at that and his eyebrows all but disappeared into his hair line. Voices? This was so not good.

"Who do they belong to?"

"The nasty dark trees in the forest. I no like them, they have black squirrels and their chatter is nasty. They tell me that the spiders are waiting for me if I not go."

They could think of nothing to say to that. At least it was only the trees that were talking to the Elfling that at least was a relief.

Elardion helped the small Elfling redress and the three of them made their way back to the dining chamber.

As they entered the four Elves, Maia and one Man turned to them, Lomion had joined his father as soon as he had returned to the palace.

Estel stood and moved to Elardion's side. He smiled down at the blond Prince. "Why do we not go to the kitchen and see what the cook is making for the noonday meal?"

Legolas nodded happily and they left the chamber, Legolas safe in his friend's arms.

They made their way through the corridors, stopping now and again so that Estel could admire some of Legolas' paintings. His friend really did have talent in that area.

The kitchen was a hive of organised chaos as the Elves who worked there. Simnella spotted them though and made them welcome sitting them down at the table and producing hot tea for Estel and milk for Legolas. Estel had to laugh at the Elfling's look of disgust.

"Do you not like milk?" Amusement was plain in his voice.

"No it is horrid."

"Have you ever tried milkshake?" Estel asked him.

"No, what is it?"

"Well, let me see. Simnella do you by any chance have any strawberries?"

"Yes, Estel let me get them for you." The cook headed for the cold room and returned with a bowl of the succulent fruit.

"What you do, Leafie is crush the strawberries." He followed his words with action and soon the fruits were pulped and Estel drained off the red liquid that was the end result. He smiled broadly at Legolas attention. He was watching every move that he made.

"You gather the juice and add it to the milk." He did this. "And then you have to mix it well."

Simnella offers him a whisk and soon the milk changed from its normal white colour to a deep pink.

"Then it is ready to drink. Go on and tell me what you think." Estel smiled at his young friend.

All the Elves in the kitchen had stopped what they were doing to watch the Prince.

Legolas took the glass tentatively and his eyes still on Estel he took a sip of the liquid. His eyes shot up in amazement and then he lifted the glass once more and before another thing was said he drank the whole lot in one go. Once he had finished he looked up, Estel tried not to smile at the pink moustache that the Elfling had around his mouth.

"Did you like that?" He was openly smiling now as was the kitchen staff. They all knew the Elfling's hatred of the nutritious drink.

"Yes it was wonderful. May I have another?" The last was said very shyly.

Simnella needed no further bidding, they all knew what was happening with the Prince and if he enjoyed this, then he could have as much as he wanted. Simnella later that afternoon added the milkshake to the menu for every meal. If Legolas drank his milk in this form what did it matter?

Legolas helped Estel this time and soon had the knack of making it. Even if by the end of the session he was covered in sticky strawberry.

Estel took him to his chamber to wash and change.

Back in the dining chamber the others were discussing Legolas.

"He is very underweight and we need to address that. You can count every rib." Elrond watched as Thranduil nodded, he knew that this had been one of the reasons that Thranduil had sent for him, even if he had pre-empted him.

"He is in the first stages of fading and yes, you were right, Mellon-nin it is all to do with Laurelin's death." He watched closely as Thranduil slumped in his chair, defeat written all over the King.

"He does not understand, Ada. Legolas has no real understanding of what death is. Yes, he knows animals and people die, but he has no understanding of what that means." Elardion looked at the others as he spoke.

"Elardion is right, Thranduil. Legolas thinks that Laurelin will return someday whole and well." Elrond added.

"This is my fault." Thranduil's comment brought all eyes to him.

"Why do you say that, Thranduil?" Mithrandir's deep voice broke the silence that had fallen.

"I should have let him attend the funeral. You were all right, I was very wrong. Maybe then Legolas would be able to accept this."

"You are not to blame. This would in all probability still be happening. We talked about his nightmares." Elrond was quick to reassure.

"What is causing them?"

"He is dreaming about the attack. It is his mind's subconscious way of trying to deal with this. But he is also hearing voices."

Every person in the room looked horrified at this.

"Peace, he is hearing the trees." Elrond rushed to calm them.

"Yes, Ada Legolas told us that the trees are talking to him. The dark trees as he calls them." Elardion hurried to explain.

"Dark trees?" Thranduil frowned as he tried to take all of this in.

"Yes, Legolas explained that they even have black squirrels."

Understanding dawned on all at the table as they heard this.

"Exactly. The trees are telling Legolas that he has to leave and that if he does not then the spiders will come for him." Elrond finished.

"What do we do? How do we help him?"

"Firstly we need to make sure that Legolas begins to eat at least a little every two hours, it needs to be tempting and nutritious. I will make a mild sleeping potion that will also help him with the voices. It will suppress them but it will also stop the nightmares."

"Good that will help him and me." That latter was said without a drop of humour. "What about the rest? The trees and spiders?"

"It is the darkness. Remember our talk yesterday and how Legolas is important to Middle Earth's future?" Mithrandir looked to the King and watched as he nodded. "This is to try and get him to leave. Evil has targeted Legolas, the threat of the spiders is very, very real. Legolas will need to be watched and guarded. We must take no chances with this, Legolas is too important."

"Do you think that they will attack the palace?" Lomion's voice was soft and full of anger at what was happening with his brother.

"I do not know, but we cannot take the chance." Mithrandir wished he could tell them otherwise.

"I will make certain that there are more patrols around the palace. All entrances will be guarded inside and out." Lomion stood and made for the door only to be stopped by his father.

"Lomion, warn the people who live around the palace, they need to be on their guard. If they wish they can move into the southern side of the palace in the guest rooms until this is over. But I want you to make sure that Michelle, Timethla and Estalado move into guest quarters in the family wing this afternoon. I want them safe. Estalado is the first Elfling friend that Legolas has and I do not want anything to happen to him."

"As you wish father. I agree and I will make sure that rooms are ready for them. Legolas will love this." His grin was infectious.

"Yes, he will. You also need to speak with Rallina. I want her to move the classes from the flet into the palace. I want all the Elfling's safe."

Lomion gave his farther a small bow before leaving.

Thranduil turned to Elrond. "Do you need to speak with the cook about Legolas' nutritional needs?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea." They all went about their business.

They all rejoined each other for the noonday meal. To Thranduil's absolute pleasure, Legolas ate the small meal that was placed before him. He also finished of the pink drink that had been set before him.

"What is this, Leafie?" He asked his son.

"Shake." Legolas put the half filled glass down to reveal a pink rimmed mouth.

"What is a shake?"

It was Estel that answered. "It is milk with strawberry juice."

"Milk? And Legolas is drinking it without complaint?"

Estel laughed. "Yes, this is his fifth so far today!"

The entire table laughed at that.

"You are being good, Little One. How would you like Estalado to come and stay in the palace with you?" Thranduil ruffled his son's hair.

"Please, Ada can he?" Legolas' eyes were wide.

"Yes, Leafie he can. He is coming to stay this afternoon and will have a chamber near to yours." The hug he received was a big one that showed just how happy he was.

The afternoon passed in a blur of activity as nervous Elves moved from their Flet's into the palace. Michelle had been very nervous about moving in with the royal family but Timethla reassured her. Deep down he was pleased the warriors on the patrols had all been aware that the spiders were evolving, that they seemed to have a purpose. He was glad his family was safe.

The evening meal was busy and rowdy that night as Estalado was introduced to the first human he had ever met. Michelle tried to make him be quiet but Thranduil waved her worries away. He had noticed that even as he was talking Estalado was making sure that Legolas ate. He did not want that to be interrupt, Legolas was eating hanging on every word that Estalado said.

The evening passed surprisingly fast as Legolas gave Michelle and family a tour of the palace. Nothing was said as Legolas was given a snack before going to bed. Thranduil had insisted that Legolas sleep in his chamber and he watched closely as Elrond mixed the potion he had brewed into a glass of pink milkshake.

Legolas took it without complaint and before long he was asleep in his father's arms.

It was not long before Thranduil him self made his way with his son to his bedchamber. Soon the room was in silence.

It did not last long. In the early hours of the morning a scream rang out in the silence, it was quickly followed by more screams. It was Legolas.

His family quickly gathered around him, all apart from Drowlin who would not leave his bed to see what was going on. Legolas was getting far too much attention as far as he was concerned.

He laid listening to his brother's hysterical cries. "They are coming for me! No, keep them away. Ada, help me!"

A grin spread across Drowlin's face as an idea began to form in his mind.

To be continued

Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers.

Replies to reviews:

LittleCrazy1: I love the Almighty Death Glare Of Doom! I'm glad that you like the last chapter and hope you like this little monster even more. It is extra long to make up for the wait between chapters. Please let us know what you think?

Bradleigh: Te he. Guess who?

Alibi girl: Here is more for you, I hope you like it.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you. Estalado is great isn't he? You may be a little wrong about the initial visitor.

Triptych: That is sad, is he moving far away? Will your son still be able to see him? Thank you.

IwishChan: Thank you!

Alatariel Narmolanya: I'm glad that you liked school. This is a little late and larger to make up for it.

Dark Borg Drone: The wrong spelling of your name. I am sorry, Mellon-nin.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Glad you liked the 'nice' cliffie! Everyone seems to like Estalado and yes a friend is just what Legolas needs right now.

Lirenel: Here you are an update!

SaphireCat: I'm glad that your sister is well. I take it she is young? They always heal faster than adults. It is something to do with the adult mind expecting them to be in a lot of pain so the body gives them pain. Children do not have that expectation. Estel is here!

MoroTheWolfGod: Here you are an update.

Philo: Here is a big update for you with more of Leafie.

Well, that is it for this time. I would like to apologise for the lateness of this update it is mine (Shell's) fault. I have had a fraught first half to my week and I am still playing catch-up. I want to thank Mei for her support during that time. She was brilliant.

Until next time, which will lots of fluff from Mei. Note from mei. It is my fault no shells she has been doing a lot of favours for me recently and betaing my chapters before worrying about her own.

Love,

Mei, Shell, Leafie and the Gang


	7. 7

Disclaimer: See chapter One

Chapter Seven

Thranduil had been lost to his dreams with Legolas in the bed next to him. One minute the chamber was silent and peaceful and then next it was full of the little Elfling's screams. For one long minute panic filled him as he awoke, then he took in what Legolas was screaming.

"They are coming for me! No, keep them away. Ada, help me!" There was pure unadulterated panic in the Elfling's voice, his eyes shut tightly.

"Legolas, Leafie it is alright I am here. They will not get you, I promise you. Wake up, little One please?" He gently shook his youngest son trying to wake him from the night terrors that plagued him.

It had the opposite effect, if anything Legolas only became more and more hysterical. Nothing that Thranduil tried was helping. He was at his wits end as he heard the sound of footsteps running towards his chamber.

The first through the door was a panicked looking Lomion. He skidded to a halt beside his father's bed.

"Ada?" He was breathless.

"I cannot wake him, he just screams harder if I try." Thranduil looked up as Elrond, all normal dignity absent ran into the chamber followed closely by his sons.

"Let me see." Elrond tried to steady his rapidly beating heart. Legolas' screams had been so heart wrenching. He gently took the sobbing Elfling in his arms. He was murmuring soft reassurances as Elardion and Mithrandir joined them as well. Nolvo and Alcarnor stood in the hallway watching the scene play out. They wanted desperately to be in the chamber with their brother, but neither wanted to get in the way.

"Shush, Penneth all is well, you are safe." Elrond voice was soft and almost hypnotic, but it had no bearing on Legolas who continued to cry and whimper as he 'slept'.

Elardion moved to Elrond's side. "Shall I make a sedative?"

Elrond sighed, he had been hoping that they could bring Legolas back from his dark, frightening world without any sedatives. "Yes, it would be better if you did; it seems he will not calm down if we do not use one."

With a nod Elardion left the chamber, gently brushing each of the twins on their shoulder and trying to reassure them. If he were honest with himself he needed the contact to. No one noticed in the melee that one of their family members was missing.

Elardion soon hurried back to his father's chamber with Legolas' screams still echoing through the palace. A lot of the servants had gathered, trying to find out what was going on, but he ignored them. For this minute Legolas held his attention and the rest could stay as they were.

He did usher the twins into his father's chamber and closed the door behind them. He handed the herb laden tea to Elrond and between the two of them they somehow managed to get Legolas to drink it between sobs and screams.

Thranduil could only watch not daring to take his eyes off of his youngest. Afraid that if he did Legolas would vanish from in front of him.

Finally the screaming stopped and Legolas lay silent in Elrond's arms. Without hesitation he handed the Elfling back to his father. Thranduil took him with a tentative smile and cradled his son once more.

"Will he be alright?" Thranduil brushed the pale hair from Legolas' sticky face.

"Yes, it was a nightmare only, he was deeply asleep. It is almost as if he had a night terror." Elrond tried his hardest to reassure.

"Why did your tea not work from earlier?" Thranduil was referring to the tea that he had made to stop the nightmares and to block out the voices that Legolas had been hearing.

"I do not know. The tea should in all theory have worked. His feelings and fears may be more deeply engrained and rooted than I thought. His screams." Elrond had to clear his throat. "His screams show that something is almost feeding off his feelings, for you to be unable to wake him." He shook his head.

"What do we do now?" Thranduil's voice was soft.

"For tonight there is nothing more that we can do. Let him sleep off the tea. Keep him with you tomorrow even if you attend court. He may be sleepy and grumpy, stay calm and patient with him. I will search Elardion's books to see if I can come up with another tea to try tomorrow night." Mithrandir smiled and agreed with Elrond's advice.

"What about school?" Thranduil's voice was louder as he realised there were things he could do to help his son.

"Not for the moment, I am afraid. Legolas will be unable to give it his full attention, maybe in another day or so? There is no reason to stop him playing with his friends though and if the teacher is reading Legolas can join them for that, as long as one of you is with him." Elrond sighed. "He is likely to be very distressed at this."

"We are there to help him. He has us with him."

"Good. Now I will say goodnight and please try to get more sleep? Legolas needs you well, all of you." The latter was to the room in general.

"Elrond is right. I will stay with Legolas, go back to your bed and we will talk later." Thranduil smiled at his sons.

Soon the chamber was empty apart from Thranduil, Lomion and Legolas.

"You heard what Elrond said, Ion-nin. Go and rest." Thranduil gently settled Legolas down on the bed.

"May I stay a while? We can care for him together. I do not think I could get back to sleep." Lomion had moved so that he stood beside Legolas' bed side.

"I understand, dear Twilight of course you may stay. Pull a chair up."

Lomion needed no further bidding and he pulled the large overstuffed chair from its normal place by the large windows, to sit beside the bed.

"I was so frightened when I heard him screaming, Ada. I am so afraid that we will loose him to this. I do not know what I will do if he leaves to join Nana." Lomion's voice was husky as he finally let go of his fears.

"We will do out best to prevent that from happening. I will not let him go without a fight, believe me." Thranduil's voice was sure at what he was saying. To the Crown Prince it brokered no leeway.

"I will be with you all of the way." That made Thranduil smile with pride. "Sleep, Ada I will take the first watch. You need some sleep."

Thranduil bowed to his sons wished knowing that Lomion was right, for the last few nights he had had little sleep he had been too worried about Legolas.

Thankfully the rest of the night passed without further incident. Legolas slept for the rest of it watched by his two protectors.

Morning came with the cool wet mists that signal spring. The Palace slowly woke and began its day. In the kitchen bread was being made and the cook Simnella was busy crushing strawberries ready for the Elfling's morning milk. This had become a firm favourite and more space had been cleared in the hot houses so that there would be strawberries aplenty though out the year.

In the dining chamber the table was being set ready for the family. Servants and councillors hurried about the business.

The Royal family and their friends were rousing to the new day.

Thranduil had difficulty rousing Legolas and when he managed it was immediate obvious that Elrond's summation on Legolas' mood was right. He was grumpy and did not really want to get out of bed.

It was with great reluctance that he did and once he was dressed he, along side of Lomion, was carried by Thranduil down to the dining hall. It was already buzzing with chatter and laughter. If you had the time to really listen you could hear the falseness in the tones. They were all trying to act, for Legolas' sake, as if nothing had happened the night before.

They all gave a chorus of "Good Morning!" as they entered the chamber.

Legolas gave them a little limp wave. Thranduil made to sit him down on his own chair, but Legolas simply clung onto his father's robe with what felt like a death grip and would not let go. Thranduil said nothing, he only tightened his grip on the Elfling and carried onto his own chair and sat down making sure that Legolas was comfortable.

All through that meal Legolas did not speak once and showed no interest in what was going on around him. Thranduil tried to make him eat but to no avail and he looked up to Elrond his right eyebrow rising in query to his friend. At Elrond's negative nod he stopped pushing the Elfling with food and began with the milk shake. This was met with a measure of success as Legolas drank roughly half of it.

Not even having Estalado in the room with him helped and the other Elfling did not seem to let the blond Prince put of his line of sight.

As soon as the meal was finished Estalado made his way to his friend's side.

"Mr King, is Legolas alright?" Large worried brown eyes met his.

"No, little One, Legolas had a very bad nightmare last night and he did not sleep very well as a result." Thranduil smiled down at his son's friend.

"Was that who was screaming last night? I was scared." Thranduil had to smile once more at the Elfling's honesty.

"Yes that was Legolas I am afraid. I am sorry that you were scared; I would like you not to be scared, nothing will happen to you while you are here with us. Your Nana and Ada will be safe as well."

"Good I am glad. I do not like the spiders."

"Me too." They almost missed the statement from Legolas.

"Are you coming to class today?" Hopeful eyes turned to the Prince.

"Not today, Estalado, Legolas is not well enough." The Elfling's face in front of him dropped. "If Legolas feels better he can join you for your break time or you can come to him to play. It will be a few days before Legolas will join you in class."

Thranduil was hoping that he would get some kind of reaction from Legolas, but he just sat there staring apathetically at the floor.

"Legolas can I play with you later?" Estalado's voice was hopeful as he looked at his friend.

Legolas shrugged his shoulder before saying. "I suppose so." His voice was faint.

"Good, we can share cookies again. I will see you then." He was stopped at the door by Ellarin with the bag of cookies that the cook had prepared.

Soon Thranduil headed off to the chamber's to begin his morning's work. He had taken Galion to one side to make sure that there would be no mention of spiders during that morning's session. All the petitioners that day would have to accept that Legolas was with him.

He settled and made sure that Legolas was comfortable on his lap, smiling as the Elfling snuggled even further onto his lap. Growly had been brought to the table by Elardion and even though Legolas was not so clingy with the bear he was cuddled safely on his chest once more.

The look of surprise on the councillor's and other Elves faces would have been very comical at any other time. This morning he would take no games from those in front of him.

"Before we start I want to explain that Prince Legolas is ill and for the next few days he will be attending court with me. As such I ask that you keep your manners about you at all times and try to remember that he is only young. Now what is it that I can do you for you?" The morning's session began.

Half way through the fist matter Thranduil became aware that Legolas seemed to be heavier on his lap. He looked down and the Elf in front of him stopped talking, noting his liege's attention was no longer on him. He could not help but look at the small Prince. A tender smile crossed his face at the sight.

Legolas was asleep, curled onto his father's lap. His bear was still being held tightly as if he was afraid to let go, one of the bears ears was firmly in the tiny mouth. As the others in the chamber watched Thranduil gave his son a tender smile, brushing the stray strands from the pale face.

"Is the Prince alright, Sire?" The Elf's voice was soft; he did not want to wake the Elfling.

"Yes, he is just sleeping he had a very bad night. Please continue."

Finally the morning session broke for a break and Thranduil carried Legolas to the family chamber laying him on the overstuffed couch and covering him with a blanket. A noise at the door warned him that he was not alone. Michelle and Estalado stood in its frame, worriedly looking at Legolas.

He gestured for them to enter a finger to his lips.

Michelle made sure that they were quiet. "Is he alright, Hir Nin?"

"He is sleeping and please Michelle it is Thranduil, I thought that we had that settled." His smile took the sting out of his words.

"Estalado tells me it was Legolas that was screaming last night?"

"Yes, he had some nasty nightmares."

"Can we help at all?"

"Can you watch him while I sort some food out for him? I need to speak with the cook. Would you like a milkshake, Estalado? I will be bringing one for Legolas."

"Yes please, Mr King." The Elfling looked shyly at him and in with the shyness was something else. It was not until Thranduil reached the kitchen that he realised what it was that he had seen. Hero worship. His heart lifted at the thought.

Ten minutes later he was heading back to the chamber with a servant by his side carrying a tray. He had protested the need of the servant; he was capable of carrying a tray himself. The cook had insisted though and had taken the matter out of the King's hands.

Once they were back in the family chambers he handed Estalado his drink which earned him a smile and a quiet. "Thank you, Mr King."

"Please call me Thran, Estalado." The King ruffled the brown hair.

"Thank you, King Thran."

Thranduil smiled, it seemed that the youngster would not call him any other that that. He dropped the subject as he handed Michelle a glass of wine and a plate of pastry's that the cook had provided.

"The others will be joining us soon. I hear that Timethla is out on patrol with Lomion." He sat back with a sigh next to Legolas.

"Yes, Timethla told me that the spiders are encroaching more by the day. They are going to see if they can find the main nesting area." She blushed then. "But you know that anyway."

"Indeed, but it is nice to get another angle on it. How are your chambers? Are you settling in alright?" Thranduil watched as she took a sip of her own drink, Estalado sitting in front of Legolas watching him sleep.

"Yes, thank you. Everyone has been so kind. Our rooms are fantastic. Thank you."

"It was the least I could do after all your kindness towards Legolas."

"I would do the same even if he was not a Prince. That does not matter to me; all I saw was an Elfling in distress. I could not leave him." The last was said in a rush.

"I can still thank you, though. Legolas is lucky to have a friend such as Estalado and to have you watching out for him."

They both looked up as the door opened and the two sets of twins entered, playfully pushing at each other. Seeing Legolas asleep they all calmed down and settled themselves around the room, accepting the glass of wine from Thranduil.

Legolas woke in time for the noonday meal and he seemed to be in a better mood and even interacted with the others around the table. The soup that was set before him was finished in record time and he was soon tucking into a large bowl of strawberries, happily sharing them with Estalado.

Drowlin was happy as he walked back to the palace with his friends following archery training. It had been a good morning and his archery was earning praise from the tutors. That would show Legolas. He was not the only one in the family that could be skilled with a bow and arrow.

At the thought of his younger brother he scowled, the Brat was at it again. He always had to have the attention. How his father put up with it he did not know. If he was King he would have had the freak banished.

Instead it was left up to him to show his father just what his brother was. And it certainly was not a member of his family.

But what to do? He could not really attack Legolas personally again. His father had made that clear from the last time. No, it would be subtle; he would have to work it so that it did not get back to him.

The fact that Legolas was hearing voices helped. Only a freak heard voices. He deliberately shut off the thought that he sometimes heard voices; this was not about him, but Legolas.

He could work that to his advantage. He was still lost in thought as he neared a group of Elfling's gathered at the front of the palace. They were in a huddle and talking quietly. Drowlin moved nearer making sure that he had not been seen or heard by the others.

The target of the group discussion was no other than his brother. He listened even more attentively.

"I see 'The Prince' was not present again today. What a waste of Rallina's attention. The place should have gone to another more worthy of him." This was one of the larger Elfling's.

"Ada says that he is fading and will not be long on Arda. He also says that we should show him kindness while he is still with us."

"How can you show kindness to that runt? He is so small and weak." This was the other older Elfling. Drowlin smiled as he listened. This was too good to be true.

"Is he even the King's son? Nana says that there are rumours surrounding his birth. He is so unlike the other Prince's." The first Elfling spoke again.

"As I say he is a runt. Runts should be done away with. It is like with the runt of a dogs litter, they are always put out of their misery."

Drowlin's smile was wide as he listened to them talking, this would be a lot easier than he had first thought. With that he melted back into the shadows and made his way to his room to begin to make his plans.

Lomion led his patrol through the trees and into the surrounding woods. All in his band of eight were on the alert. The spiders in this part of the woods were becoming more aggressive and they needed to stop this.

The weather was not helping. It was still raining, light and very wet. It also looked as if it was going to be in for the day. It would make things a little more difficult.

Lomion sighed he really had not wanted to leave the palace and Legolas, but he really had no choice in the matter. He was so worried about Legolas that he was not really concentrating as he should have been.

Luckily, those in his patrol knew what was happening with Legolas and were making sure that Lomion was alright while he was distracted.

They stopped for a short break beneath a large Birch tree. The tree being old and wise shaded them from the rain with its leaves earning thanks from all of the Elves present.

They had been walking perhaps another ten minutes when they saw the first signs of spider occupation. Tattered webbing hung from the trees around them. It was old, but it put them even further on the alert and Lomion cleared his mind of all thought of Legolas so that he could concentrate on the here and now.

As they moved further into the copse the atmosphere seemed to change. No sound was to be heard around them, none of the usual sounds of the forest. Just complete and utter eerie silence. It was all the more unnerving.

Lomion could practically smell the evil in the air around him and the trees seemed to be begging them to leave.

Motioning to the others they moved on. More and more of the webbing hung from the tree limbs and Lomion would have sworn that he sae red eyes watching him. He had to try heard to suppress the shivers that shot down his spine. Every one of his instincts was telling him to turn and run.

By the time he had decided to do just that, it was too late. As if from no where they were surrounded by the fell beasts. Their chattering was harsh to the Elves tender ears. It took all their will power not to cover their ears.

Swords drawn they were ready for what ever the spiders had in store for them. It was not exactly what they expected when it came.

The spiders seemed to part and in front of them was a huge spider. The biggest they had ever seen and with a forest full of them, that was saying something. This was not as much of a surprise as to what happened next. The spider spoke!

****

They will be good food for my children. Gather them quickly and if more come bring them to………

The voice even sounded evil and they could only watch as the spider left. The others soon closed the only exit off and there was only one thing that they could do and that was to fight.

It was short and very vicious, they were heavily outnumbered.

Lomion found him self under attack almost at once. Three spiders circled him; this was not there usual tactics. Reaching inside of him he concentrated on sending a message back to his father. They needed help and soon. Then there was no more time to think only to fight.

Legolas was sat upon his father's lap watching the procession of Elves and Men as they spoke with his father. This was interesting, to see all the strangers bow to his father.

Suddenly Thranduil felt his son stiffen in his arms. "What is it, little One?"

Big frightened blue eyes met his. "Spiders." It was just one word.

"What do you mean spiders?" He could only gape at his youngest son.

"Spiders attack Lomion." There was certainty in that young voice.

"Legolas, Lomion is…" Thranduil broke off as he suddenly felt his eldest sons fear.

He stood and lifting Legolas onto his hip called for the captain of his guards. Swift orders were soon carried out and several large heavily armed patrols with Thranduil in the lead were leaving the palace. Legolas watched from his vantage point on Elardion's hip as his father vanished from view.

"Come, Leafie we need to ready the halls of healing, will you help me with that?" Elardion somehow kept his fear for his elder brother under control. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Legolas even more than he already was.

"Yes, Lomion will need it." There was no lie in Legolas' eyes as he said this.

Elardion did not know what to say and instead he made his way down to the healing rooms. As he entered he noticed that some of the female Elves had gathered to help where and when they could. In the lead and most obviously their leader, was Michelle. Soon all was ready and the long impatient wait began.

Thranduil had just made the canopy of trees on his horse when it happened. Pain and fear flooded through him, leaving him breathless. It could only come from one source. Lomion.

He urged the others onwards sword at the ready and as they neared the copse that Lomion was in he could hear the sounds of a well fought battle. As they broke through, it took a while to see what was happening. There were more spider's than he could imagine fighting the heavily outnumbered Elves.

With a roar the arrivals joined the battle and suddenly from being the aggressors and winners, the spiders were suddenly on the offensive.

Thranduil had just killed three of the foul beasts when he heard Timethla scream out Lomion's name above the sounds of battle. With fear in his heart he turned in time to see Lomion fall to the ground a large spider standing over him with its pincers covered in the silver red blood of the first born.

To be continued

Thank you once again to all our faithful reviewers and readers.

Replies to reviews:

****

Bradleigh: Of course we could not leave it alone, but we have to ask do you really want us to?

****

Alibi girl: That would be telling, although I (Shell) like that idea! As the saying goes, a leopard never changes its spots. Thank you.

****

ScreaminInsanity: What his plans are you will have to wait and see. Aren't his plans always dangerous?

Moonshine44: Thank you and yes, evil Drowlin is back with a vengeance!

****

Philo: Oh, yes Drowlin is still trying. I would love to say yes, go ahead and kill him, but Mei would kill me instead!!!

****

Alatariel Narmolanya: Glad that you liked the long chapter. They happen sometimes when I get inspiration! You will have to wait and see what Drowlin is up to. All I will say is that it will have far reaching implications. You will have to see exactly what the spiders are up to; yes you will have to wait to find out. Sorry.

****

Hanna M: yep, Drowlin's back and up to his usual tricks. We are glad that you like these stories, they mean a lot to us too. LOL, I am sure he is threatened by the evil milkshake!!!

****

Dark Borg Drone: LOL!! We will be sure and let him know.

****

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Let us hope so time will tell.

****

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you! I did not even realise that there were two cliffies!!! You will have to wait and see with Estalado, all I will say is he is here for a while. I am glad you liked the long chapter.

****

Lirenel: I would say that evil is exactly the right word to describe him.

****

SaphireCat: Ah, I love care Bears. I have an Ellaroo (yes I know I am 41 but I like my bears. I have over 300 of them.) I'm glad that she had a nice party. Very, very bad spiders as you will have seen. (okay note form Mei here. The care bears were great and the best was Tender Heart. Also Shell is basically a big kid. Nicky bear.)

****

Littlecrazy1: I will pass the Almighty Glare Of Doom onto those it is directed to! Here is an update for you.

****

Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: Thank you. It should say somewhere that this is very AU. I will check with Mei and see if that is so. I'm glad that you enjoy it though. I agree with your sentiments with regards to Dwowlin.

****

Triptych: That is good that they can keep in touch, I know what it is like to move away from all friends having done so three years ago myself. Thank you; he could never really repent his ways as we all know all too well.

****

Astalder27: Yep it is set straight after Once. Just because he seemed to have changed his ways does not mean he stays that way. I swear there is something more going on with that Elf. Mei and I will be discussing this as I have an idea as to exactly why he like this, there must be something far deeper going on that not even he is aware of. Thank you with the compliments on Michelle, I was very hesitant to write about my namesake and so I wrote the complete opposite of what I am.

Well every one, that is all for now. But if you ask really, really nicely you may just get another long chapter soon.

Love,

Mei, Shell, Leafie and the gang


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Still not ours, we will give them back whole and happy…. Eventually! (Do we have to)

Chapter Eight

Thranduil did not stop to think, in one swift movement the bow that was affixed to his back was in his hands. From nowhere an arrow was in his hands and knocked. The spider in front of him did not stand a chance, before it could move once more the arrow buried itself into one of the multitude of eyes. The creature screamed in rage and turned towards its attacker. It took a stumbling step only to fall, more arrows buried in it.

As Thranduil stood watching, the long furred legs gave a twitch and then fell still. Stowing the bow he made his way towards Lomion, falling to his knees to check him out.

The Crown Prince was deeply unconscious, blood staining his robes. With shaking hands the King lifted the ragged tunic to get his first good look at the wound. The Spider had used its pincers to tear through the skin of Lomion's upper arm. The wound was ragged and weeping heavily.

"Sire, please let me." Timethla had bandages in his hands and he knelt by the fallen Prince. With quick hands he bound the wound, tying it tightly to prevent further bleeding.

"He has been stung as well. I have the antidote for the bite on his leg." The Elf had moved to a small puncture wound on Lomion's back that Thranduil had not even noticed.

"How bad is it?" he dared not take his attention from Lomion.

"He is badly wounded and we need to get him back to the palace."

"Let me see." A new voice made him look up, startled to find Elrond kneeling beside him.

"Elrond?" He could not hide his shock.

"News spreads fast, Mellon-nin we thought you might need aid." He was washing the bite wound on Lomion's left thigh. "I need some antidote here." This latter was an order pure and simple.

A small vial of potion was handed to the Elf Lord. With Thranduil's help he managed to feed the antidote to Lomion.

"We need to get him back to the palace. Are you injured at all?" Elrond's keen eyes searched him from head to toe.

"No, I am uninjured. Where there any other injuries?" he looked around at the other Elves in the copse.

"Just some minor ones apart from Lomion. There were also some bites and stings, they have been treated also." Elrond's attention was back on Lomion, checking out the arm wound.

"Good. I need to know what happened here. I have never know this many spider's to attack. Can you not feel the evil?" Thranduil's eyes wondered around the area.

"Yes, it is clear."

"We need to get out of here and now!" Thranduil's voice had gone from calm to urgent within a blink of an eye.

"Thranduil, what?" Elrond watched as his friend rose and began giving orders.

"The trees are warning me that more danger approaches, evil danger. We need to be away from this area." His voice was sure.

At another time Elrond would in all likelihood have rolled his eyes and muttered about Wood Elves and their love of trees, but he could read the urgency in his friend and instead set about making Lomion ready to travel.

Within five minutes they were on their way, moving quickly and silently as only Elves can do.

LLLLLLLLLL

An air of calm filled the healing chamber. Elardion knew this feeling of old. It was the calm before a storm. He prayed to the Valar that Legolas was wrong this time and Lomion was unhurt.

He looked down at the Elfling that was still cradled in his arms. He seemed to be content at the moment; wide eye's watching those around him.

He looked up as the door to the large chamber opened and Nolvo and Alcarnor hurried into the room. They both looked harried.

"Elardion, we have heard that Lomion's patrol has been attacked, is it true?" Nolvo tried to hide the pain that he felt from his own healing wound.

"Yes, it is true. Nolvo sit down before you fall down." Elardion was glowering at his Sibling. "I told you to rest. Rest does not entail running around the palace."

Nolvo had the grace to look embarrassed. "I was worried about Lomion."

"That does not give you leave to run around like an Elfling and risking your health!" Elardion's sharp, watchful eyes did not miss the minute wince that Nolvo gave as he moved. "Let me see." His tone was resigned.

With great reluctance Nolvo started to undo his robe, watching as his elder brother handed Legolas to his twin.

Elardion tenderly moved the robe from the shoulder, further than Nolvo could manage with his limited movement.

Elardion could have sighed aloud as it was he frowned down at his brother. "It is bleeding."

"Sorry, Elardion." Nolvo was squirming in his seat, almost as if it was his father in front of him.

Elardion's lips twitched with amusement. Catching himself he made to remove the soiled bandage. For all that the shoulder had been put through; it was actually healing very well. It had granulated well and was pink and healthy looking, with only a few areas that had broken open. It was these that had caused the blood on the bandage.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse than it is." Elardion reached for a clean cloth to clean the area.

Legolas leaned forward to watch. "Is it sore?"

"No, Little Leaf it is fine. Elardion will take care of it never fear." Nolvo smiled up at his youngest brother.

Once he had cleaned and bandaged the area Elardion glowered at his brother. "You will rest this shoulder. There will be no running around the Palace. There will also be no archery until I say so. If you do any of these things I will have you in here and sedated faster than you can blink. Do you understand?"

"But… But…" Nolvo's eyes were large and round as he looked at his brother.

"Do you understand me?" Nolvo nodded nervously. "Good, I am glad that we understand each other." He gave an innocent grin.

"You are enjoying this are you not?" Nolvo sounded gruff.

"Yes, a lot. But I also mean every word that I… Legolas? Legolas, what is wrong?"

Legolas had gone from being relaxed in Alcarnor's arms to rigid and shaking.

"Legolas, Leafie look at me." Elardion was frantic, Legolas' eyes were wide and blank in a way they had not seen before.

"Lomion." The small voice was vague and distant sounding.

"What is wrong with Lomion, Leafie?" Elardion glanced uncertainly at his other brother's, they were just as baffled as he was.

"Naughty Spider." It was obvious that even though Legolas was with them in body he was not there in mind.

"Leafie, what about Lomion?" Nolvo's voice actually held a quaver.

"Spider naughty he hurt Lomion." The other three exchanged shocked looks.

"Legolas?" Elardion really did not know what was going on.

"Ada kill spider."

"Legolas!" Elardion shook his brother trying to draw him out of what ever this was.

The blue eyes blinked and Legolas looked around him as if shocked.

"Ada bringing Lomion home, he is hurt bad." The blue eyes looking into Elardion's brown ones looked far older than they should.

"How is he hurt, Leafie and how do you know?" Elardion knew all to well that he should believe the Elfling before him.

"His arm, the spider hurt his arm and bitted him. The wind and trees tell me, Ada is bringing him back. They are here soon." There was certainty in his voice.

Elardion waited no longer he sprang into action, calling out orders to his healers. Within minutes they were ready and waiting.

"Alcarnor, please take Legolas to his room. Nolvo go with them, I will call you when you can come and see Lomion." There were no arguments and soon the three left the room.

It was only minutes later that raised voices heralded the return of the patrol and his father. Thranduil was first through the door and already calling for Elardion.

"Bring him over here we are ready for him. Lay him down. Careful!" his tone was sharp, but the Elf at one end of the makeshift stretcher had almost dropped it. "I need anti-venom over here."

Michelle hurried over with the precious vial in her hand. She handed it over before turning to tend another Elf that had been helped to the bed in front of her.

"He has already had the first dose; Ion-nin Elrond gave it." Thranduil stood to one side watching as the two Elves before him worked on different ends of his oldest son.

"How did you know what was wrong with Lomion? You did not even examine him." Thranduil's voice was still stunned.

Elardion shot his father a quick smile. "Legolas."

"Legolas? What…?"

"Legolas told us that Lomion had been attacked and was hurt badly. He also told us that you killed the spider attacking Lomion, Ada." Elardion's smile widened at his father's shock.

"Legolas said that? But how…" Thranduil stopped as understanding hit home. "The trees?"

"Yes and the wind. He even told us when you would arrive. Rather handy really, when you think about it." Elardion could not help but smile at his father.

"Yes, very handy. That is twice today that he has been right. How is Lomion?"

"It will be sometime before he goes back on patrol, but I foresee no real problems. What happened?"

"There was a large group of spiders that attacked them. Timethla and some of the other's tell me that there was a large lead spider that could speak." Thranduil broke of then as Elardion gaped at him.

"There was a spider that could speak?" If it had not been his father in front of him he would have said he was delusional.

"Yes, that is what I said. Just the one, the others seemed to be under its thrall. I need to speak with Lomion as soon as possible."

"If it is any consolation, Elardion I was present when your Adar was told this. Also I was in the forest; there was something very evil in there. The spiders were organised, they were working together. There is something going on out there." Elrond finished dressing Lomion's shoulder.

"You could feel it in the air, it was … well I do not really know what it was like." Thranduil had to admit.

"Could this have something to do with Legolas' dreams?" Elardion finished dressing the angry bite wound on Lomion's leg.

"I would not be surprised." The deep voice that sounded behind them startled them all.

"What makes you say that, Mithrandir?" Elrond turned to his old friend.

"You say that it felt evil?" Mithrandir answered their question with another question.

"Yes, very. The trees warned us to leave, they spoke of great evil." Thranduil spoke almost absently.

"They did? Good, that will aid us. I need to see the area. I also want to see one of the spiders if that can be arranged." The Maia spoke calmly.

The three Elves in front of him looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

It was Thranduil who broke the silence. "You wish to see a spider?"

"Yes, it that can be arranged, will that be a problem?" the twinkling blue eyes watched them all.

"You want a live spider? Are you mad?" Thranduil was openly gaping, something not often seen.

"No not a live one, although that may be worth looking at for later. For the time being only a dead one will suffice. But I would like to see the area that the attack took place."

"You are out of your mind. Have you not heard what we have said? There is great evil out there. No sane being would willingly go there knowing that." Thranduil had found his voice.

"That may be, but to get to the bottom of this I need to see the area. I will go alone if necessary." Mithrandir's voice was amused.

"Ai! Valar help us from mad wizards!" Thranduil's exasperation was obvious.

"Is that a yes then?" The blue eyes twinkled merrily in the bright lights of the chamber.

"Yes, fool though you are. Yes, you can go and see the area, but no you do not go alone. I will accompany you." Thranduil's voice was drowned out by the calls of those present in the chamber.

"Nay, Ada you cannot go; it is far too dangerous." Elardion was distressed at the mere thought of his father returning to the area.

"Nay, Sire you must stay here!" Timethla's voice was sure.

"Thranduil, no! Lomion needs you." Elrond actually sounded angry with his friend.

"I would love to say yes, Thranduil but I cannot allow you to put yourself in the reach of danger." Mithrandir was frowning at the King.

"I will accompany Mithrandir, Hir Nin if that pleases you." Timethla stepped forward, ignoring the horrified gasp that came from his wife.

"Thank you, Timethla but no. You have a young family to think of."

"As do you, Sire. They have need of you."

"I know. Mithrandir if I sent you with a contingency of unattached Elves would that help?" Thranduil had to admit that every one of them had a point.

"Yes, Thranduil that would be of great help." There was relief in the old voice.

"Timethla will you organise it for me, but under no circumstances are you to join the party." Thranduil turned to the Elf.

With a small smile Timethla bowed to his King. "I understand, Sire. Mithrandir could you please come with me?"

The two left the chamber leaving behind the injured and helpers.

Thranduil took a seat that Elardion offered. He would not leave Lomion's side until he had woken once more.

"Where is Legolas?" He only then realised that the Elfling was not present. For that he was grateful.

"With the twins, Ada. Nolvo managed to knock his wound again and it was as I was treating him that Legolas informed us of your return."

"Was his wound alright?" Thranduil frowned, worried.

"Yes, Ada. Trust me when I say that he is fully aware of what will happen if he does not do as I say."

"Oh?" Thranduil raised his right eye and Elrond sniggered at the wicked grin that crossed Elardion's face.

"Let me just say that I pulled rank as head healer, Ada. It was such fun to see Nolvo squirm in his seat!" Musical laughter filled the chamber as the others got his meaning.

"One day, Ion-nin you will make a formidable Adar." Thranduil watched as Elardion blushed bright red with pleasure.

Thranduil watched as his second eldest son cared for his eldest. Elardion was tenderly bathing Lomion's flushed face. Even though he had been given the antidote the venom could still cause some nasty side effects.

"I promised to let them know when they could come and see Lomion. I had better go and get them."

"Would you like me to go and fetch them for you?" It was Michelle.

"No, it is…"

Please, Lomion? I need to let Estalado know that his father is alright. I can stop and speak with him on the way." brown eyes pleaded with him, still showing the fear that this incident had caused for her.

"As you wish, Michelle. Thank you, I will be able to stay with Lomion then."

The Elleth smiled and left the chamber the others settled back once more to wait.

LLLLLLLLL

Drowlin glowered at the Elf in front of him. "Legolas did what?"

"The Prince warned your father about a spider attack on Prince Lomion." The Elf was nervous, Drowlin was well know for his volatile and evil temper.

"He has done it again! He always has to be the centre of attention. I am sick of it!" he whirled on his friend.

"This has to stop, I have to stop it."

"Wh… What will you do?" The other elf was very nervous; he hated it when Drowlin spoke like this.

"Me? I will do nothing, just the right nudge towards the right direction. Thank you, Minlen you have been a great help."

Minlen did not know what to do. This was one side of the prince he did not know how to deal with. Should he speak with the King?

"Well, what are you waiting for? You can leave." Drowlin's voice was snide and nasty.

Minlen needed no further bidding he turned and fled, Drowlin's cruel laughter ringing in his ears.

Drowlin watched highly amused as the Elf in front of him ran from the room. He did not really like him, he was just useful at times, his father was one of the King's Councillor's and more often than not Drowlin picked up interesting information from him.

He waited a few minutes before leaving the chamber and making his way outside. Not once did he worry that Lomion had been brought back to the palace seriously injured. All he could focus on was the brat and how he had once more managed to have the entire palace running around after him.

He hurried out to where he had seen the Elfling's earlier; to his disappointment it was empty. He left to gather a few of his more trusted friends. The ones that seemed to think like he did, they would be perfect for the scene that he wanted to stage.

LLLLLLLLLLL

School finished for the morning and Rallina dismissed the class. It was somewhat smaller today as neither Legolas nor Estalado were present. She missed them both.

The Elfing's left with lots of mischievous laughter and she tiedied up the chamber making it ready for her class that afternoon. She missed her small Flet, but had to admit that this was much safer for her Elfing's.

The small group left the Palace, intent on a game of chase to loosen limbs that had been sitting all morning.

They reached their favourite clearing, only to stop as they heard voices. Motioning for silence the leader, Gilrone moved nearer so that he could see who it was that was talking.

"He is not the King's son, I tell you." The Elf in front of them sounded angry.

"Do not be sillly, of course he is the King's son." The second voice sounded dismissive.

"How can he be the others are all dark."

Gilrone smiled so they were talking about the runt. This should be good.

"The Queen was blond, so was one of the King's ancestors. Maybe it is a throw back from that."

"No, it is commonly known that the Queen was unfaithful to the King. It was a wonder he let her stay in the Palace and as for the Babe. Well it was suggested that it be made to look still born so that the Queen would not know that the King had rid the Realm of a Bastard. The King balked at the last minute and would not let them carry out the act."

"No!" There were several shocked voices echo the same sentiment.

"Yes, why the King dotes on him, no one really knows. Maybe he had powers that bewitched the King, who knows?"

"But surely Mithrandir and Lord Elrond would know what is going on?" The Elf that had spoken nodded his head to the clearing. They were being listened to and by the very Elfling's that Drowlin wanted. Little did they know but they were listening to a staged conversation.

"Who knows, they may be under his bewitchment as well. I tell you the Realm is doomed if he carries on. Already the darkness is worse. I swear it is from him."

With that they moved away leaving some very shocked Elfling's in their wake. They turned to each other but no one could speak. This was worse than they had thought.

Silently they melted into the trees. Each went there separate ways, they all needed to think this over.

LLLLLLLLLL

Mithrandir reigned in his horse, the small group with him pulling up around him. The lush green trees were changing and there was a distinct chill in the air. A chill far too cold for this time of the year.

They proceeded with caution, watching as the trees began to change. Tattered webs began to show hanging limp and billowing slighty in the small breeze. Their uneasyness grew as they made their way further into the trees.

A dark shadow caught Mithrandir's sharp gaze and he drew Glamdring in readiness, the Elves with him followed his actions. The shadow truned into a chittering angry black squirrel. It raised its small fist at them and shook it in anger before disappearing from view.

They all shared a nervous smile before moving forward. Around them the forest changed and Mithrandir could understand what Thranduil meant by the feeling of evil. It seemed to premeate everything around them.

More webbing came in to view, no longer tatered and very new. Sinister red eyes watched every movement that they made.

Soon they reached the clearing. Spider corpses had been left where they fell by the Elves. It looked as if the other spiders in their colony had resorted to canabalism and not one of the bodies had been left intact.

Mithrandir dismounted and made his way to one body that was slighty away from the others. The Maia examined it carefully, but it just seemed like one of Shelob's off spring and nothing out of the ordinary.

He stood and brushed his hands on his cloak. Turning slowly he took in the copse and how the bodies lay.

"Mithrandir, we have company." The Elf's voice was soft.

"We do? Good." The wizard turned to look into the trees.

"Good? Good?! There are spiders in the trees all around us and you say good?!" The normally reticent Elf could not hide his shock.

"Yes, I was rather hoping this would happen." Mithrandir stepped nearer to the Elves and spoke in a very low voice so that only the Elves with their advanced hearing could hear. "There is a large contingency of Elves behind us, just in case this happened. We are safe, nothing will happen."

Mithrandir turned when he heard a low hissing evil voice fill the small area.

****

Ssssssssssssssssso the elvesssssssssssssssss return. You will pay for what you have done to my kin. Not one of you will leave alive. Sssssssssssilly Elvessssssssssssss.

"So you do speak." Mithrandir turned to look at the massive spider that stood before them.

****

Yesssssssssssssssssssssss we have been given sssssssssssssssspeach by our Massssssssssssster. Who daressssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssspeak thussssssssssssssssssssssssssss.

"One you do not wish to know. I will put an end to you as well." Mithrandir winced as the spider rubbed her pincers together to make a sound that was eerily like laughter.

**A man? What can a man do to usssssssssssssssssss? No you will be good food for my children.**

"Oh, my dear you will find me very tough. May I ask what you are doing here?" Mithrandir calmly replied.

I have been sssssssssssssent here by my massssssssssssssssssssster. I have a job to do that he hassssssssssssss given ussssssssssssssssssssss.

"Oh and what is that may I ask?" Mithrandir could feel the Elves around him readying themselves for battle.

****

I am to bring to him an Elf of great powerssssssssssssssssssssssss. My masssssssssssssssssssster wissssssssssssssssshesssssssssssssssssssssss to have him. He hearsssssssssssssssssssssssssss ussssssssssssssssssssssss so he will have to be sssssssssssssssssssssilenced. The other Elvesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss will be for usssssssssssssssssssssssss to enjoy. Nice juicy Elvesssssssssssssssssss. They will be sssssssssssssssssssssssweet and tender, my children will grow big and ssssssssssssssssssssstrong.

"I am afraid that I cannot let that happen. You will leave these woods or you will all die." Mithrandir raised his staff in readiness.

****

What can you do to usssssssssssssssssssssssssss man? You are weak and feeble. No we will make you ssssssssssssssssssssssuffer before you die. The foul beast chittered to the other spiders and they all moved to do her bidding.

With one swift move Mithrandir stamped his staff into the ground and a blinding flash of light poured into the clearing. All the Elves had to cover there sensitive eyes. The spiders called in distress as they tried to flee the light in fear.

****

What issssssssssssssssssssssssssss thissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss? You are no mere man.

"No, my dear and I am your worst enemy. Go leave these forests or die."

I will not fail my massssssssssssssssster. Attack!

The spiders that still remained in the clearing seemed to dither for a minute before a hiss from their leader sent them into frenzied action and they attacked the small group before them….

To be continued.

Thank you to all of our wonderful readers and especially our fantastic reviewers.

Replies to reviews:

Bradleigh: yes, poor Leafie. Mei tells me that I am even more evil in this chapter. Watch that edge of seat, it can be very dangerous. Dwowlin is awful once more. (I refuse to call him by his normal name he hates my Leafie!) Estalado is going to be good, honest, he is cute.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: You will have to wait and see, it is answered above though.

Triptych: You will have to wait and see.

Hanna M.: LOL evil Milkshake? I love it. I hate to think of such a hyper sweet Elfling he would make with coffee on board. Can you imagine the frazzled Thranduil? Racing around after the buzzing Elfling!!

Moonshine44: calm down, he will not die… yet! They? Sorry I have never heard of it. I have worked with children who had night terrors so that is where that came from. I have just finished the first story of the MC. I ma reading them in order. May I ask why? (From Mei. I have read them all numerous times. They are great)

Lirenel: Sorry, he is hurt. Sorry.

SaphireCat: I agree my main Teddy Bear has been having a lot of use recently. Very bad Dwowlin!

Alatariel Narmolanya: Mean Elfling's weren't they?

Dark Borg drone: As you wish an update.

LittleCrazy1: LOL. Very evil spiders. They shudder under your ADG of D!!!!

Well that's it for this time. Next time. What will happen to Mithrandir?

Love,  
Mei and Shell and all the Gang


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One

Chapter Nine

All was silent in the chamber. It was large and bright with large windows that let the sun (when it shone brightly) flood the room with its warm rays. Today, they were closed and a fire was crackling in the fireplace.

The room was full of light furnishings and had two large beds. One of these beds was currently occupied and held three beings. Two were sleeping but the third was wide awake and fearful. Wide brown eyes gazed around the room; he wished he were down in the healing rooms with the others. He hated being sent away like this, as if he were an Elfling.

Alcarnor sighed, he knew why his brother had done it, Legolas really did not need to see Lomion like this and he could feel Nolvo's pain even though his twin tried to hide from him. It did, and could, not work. They both felt the others feelings so much that it was in actual fact a wasted effort.

He glanced with fondness at his sleeping twin. Nolvo was still pale and had faint pain lines around his mouth. The brown eyes were open and glazed as he wondered in Elven sleep. He needed this, this would help him heal all the faster.

Alcarnor himself would never forget the feeling of fear and utter desolation he had felt when the Orc had struck his brother. How could he forget that? He could not stop the slight shudder that shook his frame.

Thankfully his worst fear had not been realised. It was something that he hoped he never would realise.

Legolas snuffled in his sleep, his little nose wrinkling as he dreamed. Alcarnor pulled him further into his embrace. This was another fear that they would be loosing his youngest brother. It was also coupled with a healthy dose of guilt. They had all been so involved with the growing darkness that was surrounding them that no one had noticed that Legolas was struggling. How could he have failed to notice that the bright, sparkling Elfling had become so withdrawn and silent?

No, he promised himself that if he had to he would fight tooth and nail to stop this from going further than it already was.

"I love you, Leafie we will not let you go so easily." He brushed the loose hair from the small pale face. "You will stay with us, nothing will happen to you."

A gentle knocking on the chamber door made him look up, he called quietly for who ever it was to come in and the door opened. Neither of his brothers stirred.

He smiled as Michelle made her way into the room. The motherly look on her face made him smile. "They both look so sweet." Her voice was soft and gentle. "Legolas sleeps with his eyes closed?"

"Yes, he always has done. What can I do for you, Michelle?"

"I have come from the healing chambers. Elardion has said that if you wish to you can see Lomion now as he is resting."

"That is wonderful news, thank you. I will wake these two and come down." Alcarnor's smile was wide.

"Good, I am going to pick Estalado up from school. I want to let him know that his Ada is unhurt." With another smile at Legolas and Nolvo she left the chamber.

It was a little while later that Nolvo and Alcarnor left the chamber, they had both changed their clothes and freshened themselves up. Dealing with Legolas had been harder than either of them had thought. The Elfling had not wanted to waken up and had been very grouchy. Rather than continue to badger the Elfling they had decided to wait until he had fallen back to sleep.

With Legolas fast asleep in his arms and his twin beside him they left the chamber and made their way down to the Halls of Healing.

Their father looked up with a smile as he greeted them. The smile faltered a little as he noticed the still sleeping Elfling as they entered the large chamber.

"He did not want to waken, Ada we did try. He was very unhappy." Alcarnor handed Legolas to his father.

"Has he slept all afternoon?" Thranduil was surprised; Legolas had not been sleeping well recently.

"Yes, Ada but then so has Nolvo." Alcarnor could not help but tease.

"You are looking better, Nolvo." Elardion sounded pleased as he joined them.

"I feel better, Elardion thank you for your help earlier." Nolvo could not help but smile as he remembered his warnings.

"That is what I am here for, Gwador." He turned his attention to his father. "Ada, there are some rumours of causalities coming in…" Elardion broke off as he noticed that Legolas was sleeping in his fathers arms.

He quickly crossed to his father's side. "How long has Legolas been sleeping like this?" His serious tone caught everyone's attention.

"All afternoon, I thought he was just tired." Alcarnor answered.

"He slept for most of the time this morning as well. Why, Elardion is there something wrong?" Thranduil felt his worry rise once more.

"I am not sure; can you please find Lord Elrond for me, Nolvo?" He reached out to take Legolas from his father.

Legolas made no sound and did not even stir. "Leafie, do you want to see Lomion?"

There was no answer as Elardion brushed the pale hair from the small face. He had to hide his wince as he felt just how cold his youngest brother was. He reached behind him for a thick blanket.

"Legolas, can you wake up for me?" Elardion felt his worry grow as the Elfling did not move. "We need to get him nearer to the fire." The move was swiftly completed.

They had just settled and Elardion was once again trying to wake Legolas once more as Elrond hurried into the chamber followed quickly by Nolvo and Elrond's three sons.

"What is wrong?" Elrond hurried to Elardion's side.

"We cannot waken him; he has slept most of the day. He is very cold as well." The two of them gently lifted Legolas between them and made their way over to the bed next to Lomion. Thranduil and the others quickly joined them, hovering in the back ground.

They could only watch as the two healers began their examination.

Thranduil watched every move that they made; even so he was aware of Timethla as he hurried over to him.

"Sire, Mithrandir and the patrols will be arriving shortly. There have been heavy casualties." He too was watching as his only sons small friend was looked over by the healers.

"How bad is it?" Thranduil's voice was soft.

"Two dead and five injured two seriously. It appears that Mithrandir had his wish answered and he met the Spider's." Timethla gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Is he one of the injured?" Thranduil was worried for his old friend.

"It appears not, Sire. I think there may be quite a tale to tell. Is the Prince alright?" The young warrior finally had to ask.

"I do not know." Thranduil could be none other than honest. At this point in time he did not know if Legolas was going to be alright.

Finally the two healers pulled back. Elardion turned to his father. "He is sleeping very deeply, Ada. It is tied in with his fading we think…"

"You think?!" It was Nolvo who surprised them all by speaking out.

"Yes, we think, Nolvo. This is not something with which we can deal with certainty. He will waken, but these sleeps will become longer until he never wakes again." Elardion's voice was sad.

"Well then it is a good job that that will not happen!" The voice from behind them sounded incredibly cheerful. They all turned to find a very tired and dirty Mithrandir watching them from the chamber door. He was covered in dirt and the odd piece of web. He was also splattered with dark spider blood.

"Mithrandir, are you injured?" Elrond had moved to his side.

"No, Elrond, but some of my patrol were. The spiders gave us quite a fight!" The Maia moved into the room and following him was the remnants of the two patrols. The healers in the chamber quickly moved to help as did the Elleth's led by Michelle.

"What happened and what do you mean about it being a good job that Legolas' fading will not happen?" Thranduil had not moved from Legolas' side.

"I had a rather interesting talk with the leader of the Spiders. She has been sent here to gather a rather interesting Elf for her master. She told me that this Elf has the ability to talk to the spiders and knew when they were about."

"Legolas, it can only be Legolas." Estel breathed from his place by the fire.

"Yes, as you say it can only be Legolas. She also said that because of that fact he would have to be silenced. This may be what she meant. May I look at him?" Mithrandir crossed to the bed with a speed that surprised them all.

Thranduil watched as the Maia sat beside the Elfling and gently brushed his forehead. They all watched in silence as the Old Wizard frowned and then began to mutter under his breath in the Grey Tongue. Only Elrond and Thranduil were close enough to try and follow what the wizard was saying. They were glad that the others were ignorant. Only Lomion could have understood this fully.

When he sat back he looked pleased. "That will help. There was a powerful magic being levelled at him to cause this deep sleep." He turned to Thranduil. "You will need to watch him at all times; the attack could come at any time. She got away from us in all of the excitement I am afraid. We will meet again and she will not get away so lightly. We managed to kill a lot of her minions today. She will not be feeling as confident now." He stood and brushed himself down with a frown.

"He will waken shortly and he will be hungry. In the meantime I am going to go and bathe and get rid of this filth." With that he swept from the chamber.

"I feel that there is a tale here that we are missing." Elrond's voice fairly throbbed with laughter.

"Indeed, we will learn of it in time." Thranduil looked up as Timethla made his way back over to them.

"Sire, Fingloran would like to give you his report?" The young Elf looked as interested as they all did.

"Good, bring him here, Please." Thranduil would not leave either of his son's side.

The patrol leader quickly stepped forward with a deep bow. "Hir Nin."

"You have your report for me?"

"Yes, Sire. We went as instructed into the forest and as you reported there was a great evil there. Mithrandir spoke with the leader of the spiders." This strong, long term warrior actually shivered at the memory. "She was truly evil. I have never seen such a big spider in all my years, her voice was pure hate. I have never seen anything like it."

"I can well believe that. What happened?" Thranduil was stroking Lomion's hair the fear of loosing his eldest son still far too fresh.

"Mithrandir." The voice was almost reverent as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Thranduil turned calm eyes to him.

"Mithrandir happened. He spoke with the spider and then he actually threatened her! She said that she would make him suffer before he died and provided food for her children. He told her he was too tough for her!" Fingloran could still not believe that he had actually heard that.

"He would be as well!" Elrond could not help but chortle at the image this had given him. Even Thranduil smiled, they had both had far too many dealings with the wily Maia in the past.

"Then he told her that he would make sure that she never finished her job that she had been given. She told him he stood no chance with her as he was just an old man. That was when he revealed who he was and the fight began. I did not see her slip away, I was too busy fighting and Mithrandir! I have never seen one so old fight so well. He was everywhere. I never once saw him in trouble; I think he personally slaughtered most of the spiders. He was incredible, absolutely incredible."

"Most of the spiders were killed?" Thranduil openly smiled this time, he had fought with the wizard during the battle of the Five Armies and he knew all too well how Mithrandir fought and it was awe inspiring.

"Yes, Sire some of them did get away but they were injured. I will arrange that some of the other patrols sweep past the hive and make sure that any that survive the night are eradicated."

"Good, please do. For now, get some rest, you have had a busy day and deserve it. Are you injured?" Thranduil had just noticed the silver red blood on his sleeve.

"Just some scratches, they are nothing, Sire." Fingloran hurried to reassure the King.

"They have been seen to?" Thranduil continued to press.

"Yes they have, thank you." This was typical of Thranduil always worrying about his subjects.

"Good, go and get some rest and give my regards to your wife." Thranduil smiled at the other Elf.

"Please give my regards to Prince Lomion when he wakens? I look forward to serving with him again soon." He bowed once more and left the chamber.

Thranduil sat back with a sigh. This complicated thing's even further; the spiders were after Legolas for some reason. Why did they have to target Legolas? Why was it always Legolas?

"Are you alright, Mellon-nin?" Elrond's hand softly patted his shoulder.

"Yes, just tired. It has been a hard past few days." Thranduil tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"You should get some rest. I will stay with Legolas and Lomion. I am sure that Estel and the twins will stay with me." He looked at his sons who nodded their agreement.

"The others can rest; I want to be here when they waken." Thranduil would not leave them until he had spoken with them both.

"Very well, if I cannot persuade you; what I can do is supply some beds so that you can at least rest." Elrond watched the reactions of the royal family and had to smile when they all glowered at him. They really were like peas in a pod.

"I will not take no for an answer. And before you say anything Elardion, you are too involved and far too close to Lomion and Legolas for me to let you carry on with their direct care at present. When they are both awake, that is different; but as I am here it only seems fair on all of you." While Elrond had been speaking, his sons had been arranging the other beds so that they were together.

No sooner had they settled than Lomion groaned slightly. Thranduil was by his side within a blink of an eye, only to be disappointed when he settled once more.

He sat back feeling oddly disappointed, he had hoped that at least one of them would wake up soon. It seemed it would not be so.

He slumped back so tired that he could not really believe it. A hand holding a goblet appeared within his line of sight and he looked up to find Elardion smiling down at him with sympathy.

"I thought this might help you to relax. The others have fallen asleep."

As he took the goblet he turned to find that Nolvo and Alcarnor had curled up together and was asleep on one of the beds.

"Good, they are both tired. Nolvo is still healing." Thranduil could not help the soft smile as he looked at them both.

"Yes he is. But you need to rest too, Ada." Elardion picked up his own goblet, looking around the quiet healing chamber. Only one of the Elves from the patrol had been kept in the chamber, the other had sadly passed into Mandos Halls an hour earlier.

"I will, later." He looked up as Elrond followed by his sons entered carrying trays of food and he realised that he was very hungry. The morning meal seemed to be so long ago and his stomach rumbled making Elardion laugh.

The meal was quickly served and as they began to eat Thranduil noticed that Legolas moved his head towards them, he stopped moving, waiting to see if he would wake. He remembered what Mithrandir had said about the Elfling being hungry when he woke.

As he watched the tiny nose gave a delicate sniff, then another. It was then that the King realised he was not the only one; everyone else had halted and watched Legolas as he slowly woke up.

Bleary blue eyes looked up at him and he gave the first real smile that Thranduil had seen in what seemed like forever. "Ada."

Two thin arms lifted up towards him and Thranduil deserted his meal to be with his youngest son.

"I am here, Little Leaf all is well." He could not help the tears that filled his eyes as he took a deep breath of the essence that was his baby. He looked up to see that he was not the only one with tear filled eyes.

"You came back; I was so worried about you." Legolas returned the hug eagerly.

"Thanks to you we are all alright, Legolas. Thank you for warning me of Lomion's peril." Thranduil could only smile at the Elfling.

"Lomion is alright?" Legolas turned to find his eldest brother and when he saw him lying so still he was scared. "Lomion is hurt." Blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"Shush, he will be alright. He is just sleeping." He turned concerned eyes towards Elrond.

"Legolas, can you remember what happened to Lomion?" Elrond settled in front of the Elfling.

A tiny nod was his answer. "Nasty spider, she was hissing at him and wanted to eat him." The shudder shook his tiny frame.

"She did not succeed. Mithrandir and I made sure of that, but it was because of you that this happened. How are you feeling, Little One?" Thranduil could not stop hugging the Elfling.

"Tired, but I alright." This last as he realised that his father looked worriedly at him. "Hungry."

"Then you need to have some food. Come with me and you can have some of mine until we get you a plate." He carried Legolas back to his seat and the abandoned meal. Legolas looked around with wide alert smiles taking in the others who were present.

Thranduil did not have to wait long for a plate of food for his son, Elardion supplied it almost immediately and it contained all of Legolas' favourites. Within the minute Legolas was tucking into his meal with more gusto than they had seen in a while all the time talking with Estel none stop.

Thranduil was a little stunned at his sons change. His gaze turned to Elrond who looked to be as stunned as he was. Elardion was actually openly gaping, at his youngest brother. Nolvo and Alcarnor were trying to hide their laughter. Elladan and Elrohir had given up on that a while ago and were laughing their own meals all but forgotten.

Legolas said nothing as his plate was piled high once more, he was so hungry. When had food last tasted this good?

"This must be what Mithrandir meant about a powerful magic being levelled at Legolas." Elrond's voice was quiet and thoughtful.

"Could that have been the cause of his fading?" Thranduil wanted to desperately believe that this was almost over.

"Not all of it, but it would have contributed. The underlying problem is still there and it still needs to be addressed. This certainly would not be helping, imagine having evil whisper in your dreams. It must have been so frightening for him."

"Aye and I did nothing to help him." Thranduil's voice was self deprecating.

"But you are here for him now and that is what matters to Legolas. Enjoy this for tonight. We can worry about the future tomorrow. For tonight you have your Legolas back, thank the Valar for that." Elrond was smiling widely at the King.

"You are right, Mellon-nin. For tonight I have my baby Leaf back and to see him eating like this." Thranduil was now smiling widely and it became larger as Legolas turned to him with a wide bright smile, blue eyes dancing in the candle light.

The evening was jolly, with Legolas charming every one. Finally though the others all settled and soon most of them were sleep with the exception of Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas.

Elrond was checking Lomion out just after midnight with Legolas and Thranduil watching when Legolas spoke up very quietly.

"Ada, will Sslina becoming back?"

"Leafie, who is Sslina?"

"She is the nasty spider, she say she come for me. I am glad that she is not here. I do not like her she scares me." Legolas' eyes were wide.

"Legolas, when have you been talking with her?" Thranduil knew he had to ask as much as he really did not want to.

"In the night, she speaks to me in my dreams. She says that she will take me away and make you go with Nana. I told her you would not leave me. You will not go will you, Ada?" They could see the fear now.

"No, Legolas I will never leave you, none of us will to the best of our abilities and Mithrandir has scared Sslina away, so she will not come back to you." Thranduil did not dare take his eyes away from Legolas.

"Good, no nasty dreams? I cannot hear the trees any more. They were nasty too. I can only hear my friends again." Happiness shone once more from those azure eyes.

"Good, Leafie they are the best kind." Elrond could not help but smile at his friend; he really was a wonderful father. Yet deep down was the worry that he and Mithrandir would have to spoil this perfect family with the news that Legolas was not the King's son. He just hoped that the family could cope with that bombshell. He could also hope that their friendship would last the fallout. He would hate to loose this.

"Ada, can I go to school tomorrow?" Legolas was trying to hide his yawn.

"Do you feel well enough to?" Thranduil rocked the Elfling in his arms.

"Yes, Ada I miss my class. Please?" How could he say no to that? Thranduil looked over at his friend for support and Elrond nodded his agreement.

"Thank you, Ada I love you." This time the yawn could not be missed.

"I love you too, Leafie. Now sleep, I will be here with you." He began to gently hum under his breath smiling as the Elfling's eyes closed and he fell into restorative sleep.

It was Estel who took Legolas to school that morning with a very happy but puzzled Estalado. He had never seen Legolas this happy and it was a little disconcerting.

The Elfling's never noticed that they were being discreetly followed by some of the King's own personal guards.

Once the pair was safely in Rallina's care Estel promised to collect the pair at the end of school and left the chamber as he passed the Elves he exchanged pleasantries with them pleased that Legolas was being guarded. Despite the King's words of the night before Sslina was still at large and her primary target was Legolas.

Rallina welcomed Legolas back into the class, pleased to see the Prince looking better and brighter than she had ever seen him.

She did not notice that the other Elfling's were casting the little Prince surreptitious looks. All morning, every now and again they glanced at him. Gilrone would kick Velslin under the table, their plan was well in place and at the mid morning break they would be speaking with the Prince.

They could hardly wait. This was going to be such fun.

Rallina dismissed the class so that they could go and play out in the courtyard. She had asked Estalado to stay back as she needed to talk with him about his reading. She smiled as they watched Legolas skip happily from the chamber his bag of Cookies safe in his hands.

The guards were smiling at the sight of the happy Elfling Prince, this had been missed. They were about to follow when they were stopped by Drowlin asking about Lomion. They did not notice when Legolas was surrounded by the other Elfling's in his class.

Legolas was going to go and sit under his tree and wait for Estalado, he had just left the door of the palace when he was surrounded by the other Elfling's. Something about the way that they stood told him that they were not happy with him.

He stood nervous as they moved in closer around him. Gilrone and Velslin were directly in front of him and he really did not like the way that they smiled at him. It reminded him of Drowlin.

"Well, well, well if it is not the little 'Prince'. Decided to come back to class did you?" Gilrone's voice was snide and sent chills down Legolas' spine and he could hear the trees as they called their distress to him. His friend the Birch tree told him that he would call for Lomion or his father and to hold on. Then they were blocked out as the other Elfling's crowded him further.

"We need to have a word with you Princeling."

Then there was no where that he could go to.

To be continued

Thank you to all our wonderful readers and reviewers.

Replies to reviews:

Hanna M: I can just imagine a hyper Legolas, having seen a caffeine high cat! Please don't ask!!! I would love the paint ball milkshake and would pay to see that!!

Triptych: It does, doesn't it?

Astalder27: Oh yes, nasty spiders!

Bradleigh: Very, very handy. I love writing him he is such fun. There will also be more to come….

Pointy-eared-elfs: Thank you. One review per week would be fantastic, just work hard at school is all we ask. Yep, will he never learn? The spiders? shudders this came about after I was terrorised in my bedroom by one massive one. It was bigger than the glass that I was using to catch it so that I could let it out. It was Huge. I knew that if I left it in the room I would not get any of the little sleep I normally have. Then it hit me. Talking spiders and I never slept a wink after that! LOL.

SaphireCat: Go Gandalf!!! Spidey hunting!!!!

Haldir's Heart and Soul: When ahs that ever stopped him? We all know how this ends as well. Sigh, nasty Dwowlin.

Alatariel Narmolanya: You know you are right. I never realised. Do Elves get PMT? LOL. He will be behind them and having them do his dirty work. Sigh. I'm glad you like the spider conversation. That w as how I wrote it speaking it aloud to make sure that I had it the way I wanted it. More Estel coming up and yes there was a reason, you will have to see.

LittleCrazy1: Thank you!

Dark Borg Drone: ADG of D? Almighty death glare of Doom. Thank you!

Moonshine44: Thank you we are honoured you compare us. I will be reading them have no fear. Number one? Wow, thank you.

Manwathiel: Sorry, yep cliffies Hugs. We are glad that you like this series and we already have an idea for the next one. Or at least I (Shell) have. Could Drowlin ever get better? Watch those knives; they may come in handy one day.

Angelbirs12241: I think he has rationalised it that if others do his dirty work it cannot be caused by him. Twisted I know.

Well that's it for know. Until next time.

Love,

Mei, Shell and the Gang


	10. 10

Disclaimer: As much as we loved to own these characters we do not and write for the pure joy it brings.

Chapter Ten

Estel had decided to leave the Palace and go for a walk around the extensive grounds that surrounded it. As he stepped out into the early spring sunshine, he took a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt good to be outside.

It would not be long before he had to return and pick up Legolas and Estalado from school. He had been given permission to give them both a rising lesson and he needed to go and choose a foal that would be suitable for the young Elfling that would be joining him and Legolas.

As he made his way down to the stables he exchanged pleasantries with the Elves that he met along the way. The nearer he got to the stables the more he became aware of armed Elves. They held themselves ready as if expecting trouble at any minute.

As curious as he was, he continued on his way. As he entered the stable he was greeted by the head groom, who called to him and greeting and hurried over to join him.

"Estel, it is good to see you, I hope that you are keeping well?"

"Yes, thank you and you?" Estel liked the head groom; he would never forget the night they spent together with Legolas nursing Telmenelion back to health following a bad bout of influenza.

"I am well, how is the little Prince? We have been very worried about him and looking after Patchy for him."

"Thank you, Solaeren I am sure that Legolas will be down later and will thank you himself. I will be taking him riding once school has finished. I need a foal for another Elfling, Estalado. He is the Prince's friend and the King has said that I was to ask you to put aside a foal for his sole use." Estel had moved with the head groom into the stables and undercover.

"I have just the prefect foal in that case. He is here." Solaeren led the way down to a stall that contained a small foal that as the groom said would be perfect for Estalado. He stood about the same height as Patchy but was completely brown. At the sound of their voices he came to the stall door and began to nuzzle their hands.

"He will be perfect and seems to have a wonderful temperament. I am sure that Estalado will love him. I will bring him down later with Legolas, does he have a name?" Estel was enjoying the fuss that the foal was giving him.

"Not as yet, I am sure the Prince and his friend will be able to come up with something suitable." Solaeren had no doubt what so ever about that.

With that the pair headed out of the stables.

"Tell me, Mellon what is going on with all the Elves about?" Estel could finally assuage his curiosity.

"The King has asked that they be on the alert for more of the spiders. He seems to think that they are after our young Prince and has asked us all to keep a look out so that if they do attack they can be seen to before they get near the prince, we all know his aversion to the creatures." Solaeren's grin was grim.

"Yes, even after all these years, he still hates them. I wonder if he will ever truly stop fearing them. But then again, would we want him to it comes in handy sometimes, knowing that they are around and that Legolas can sense them." Estel could recall the nights of broken sleep after Legolas' first encounter with the giant Mirkwood spider's; all due to Drowlin.

"I know, but still to fear them like that." The head groom shivered at the thought. "Well, I must get on I will see you later this afternoon then, Estel."

"You most certainly will, be ready for some hyper Elfling's, they were quite happy to be back at school this morning!" With a wave Estel left the stables and made his way back to the palace. As he drew nearer to the palace, the atmosphere seemed to change.

It grew heavy and a feeling of forbidding seemed to permeate the air. The nearer he got the more the feeling grew and Estel hurried forward.

The trees around him seemed to be very agitated their boughs and branches whipping back and forth, a clear sign that they were upset. Estel had never once seen trees act like this and was astonished.

Waving to the guards on the door he entered the palace. All seemed to be calm. For some reason his feet led him as if by magic to the lower corridor which led to the Royal Garden. There talking away happily to the guards was Drowlin.

To the young Human's concern they were not doing their duty as instructed by the King. They were not meant to let Legolas out of their sight for a minute, so where was Legolas? And what was it that Drowlin was doing with them?

Estel sighed; he had not liked the other Prince for some time now. If he could do the things to Legolas that he had done in the past... No, Estel did not trust him as far as he could throw him. If Legolas was missing then Drowlin was almost certainly involved.

He hurried along to them just as Drowlin wished the guards goodbye and with a knowing grin at the Human he hurried down the corridor. He had a few things to set into motion before Legolas got back to his chamber.

Estel watched him for a minute, unsure as to what to do, he only snapped out of his daze when a small figure ran at him in panic. The pair crashed to the ground and it took a minute for Estel to get his breath back enough to stand. Luckily one of the guards had come to their aid and was helping them to stand.

The Elfling was Estalado and he looked terrified.

"Estalado, what is wrong?" He could not hide his surprise for normally where Estalado was Legolas would not be far behind. But the corridor was suspiciously empty of one Blond Prince.

"Estel, you must come, Legolas is hurt." The dark haired Elfling was pulling at Estel's arm.

Estel shared a look of shock with the Guard and then he quickly followed the Elfling, the guard in tow.

Legolas looked nervously up at the group who had surrounded him. Gone were their friendly smiles and in place were heavy frowns of dislike. He felt his mouth grow dry and his heart began to thump. It was not helped by the trees growing distress.

"What do you want?" He nervously flicked from one Elfling to another.

"Now that is not a nice to ask, is it? As we said we wanted to talk with you. What is that you have in your hand?" Gilrone was acting as spokes Elfling for the group and he had just noticed the cotton sack that Legolas held in his hands.

"They are for Estalado. What do you want with me?" Legolas tried to put the bag of cookies behind his back, but he did not move fast enough.

"For Estalado? Well, I am sure that he will not mind sharing them with us, give them to me." The large Elfling held out his hand, his tone one of command.

"No, they are for Estalado and not you. You have your own cookies." Legolas would not give into them.

"Maybe we have, but maybe, _Little Princeling_ we want your cookies as well. Give them to me." Gilrone was not impressed that the small Elfling was standing up to him.

"No, they are not yours. Leave me alone." Legolas tried to push past them, but they would not let him go.

"Not until you give us your cookies and we have a talk as to who your father really is!" Gilrone was beginning to get angry know and all the other Elfling's knew that that was not a good thing as he had a mean temper.

"I will not give you them and you know who my Ada is." Legolas was really frightened know and he was trying hard not to cry.

"Ah, but is he? We know for a fact that he is not you father. Your father is a lowly Human who has not even the courage to come and speak with the King. How he can put up with you under his roof is beyond me!" With that Gilrone gave the small Prince a mighty push with his hand and sent him crashing to the ground.

Pain shot through Legolas as he landed and his right hand, the only hand he had free to try and stop his fall, twisted awkwardly underneath him and the advancing Elfling's stopped moving closer in on him when they heard the loud crack that filled the air.

Legolas winced as the pain in his wrist flared and grew. Tears of pain filled those perfect blue eyes as he looked up at the others, terrified.

"My Ada is the King and he will be very angry at you over this. Please, leave me alone."

"Not yet, you still have the cookies, after all. How do you know he is your Adar? You look nothing like him or your brother's. Your Mother must have been a whore to carry on like that behind his back!" With that Gilrone let fly with a kick that connected with Legolas left upper arm. He let the bag of cookies go with a pained cry.

One of the smaller Elfling's moved into retrieve them. Shooting the prince a look of loathing.

"We do not want to learn our lessons with the son of a whore, do you understand us?" Gilrone let another kick fly and at his signal the other's joined in.

Legolas could do nothing bar curl into a ball to try and protect himself. It did not work. The blows seemed to connect just where he was trying not to let them. It seemed to go on for ever and he could not stop the tears of both pain and fear from falling.

Thing's were just beginning to go hazy as he heard a loud commanding, familiar voice say. "What do you think you are doing?" The blows stopped and with a sigh Legolas let the darkness take him.

Thranduil had been listening to the petitioners before him for some time now. It was boring, their dispute stupid. It should have been dealt with by the Elder's of their village and not brought before him and he would be letting them know that before he had finished.

The King's mind was not really on the proceedings before him, he was still mentally with Lomion in the healing wing. He had been so relieved when the Crown Prince had woken that morning. He hated to see him in such pain, but so glad that he was awake. He had to smile as he recalled his eldest son's reaction to the change in his youngest. Legolas had been very happy again this morning.

At the though of Legolas a feeling of great unease began to fill him. Something was wrong with Legolas, he could feel it. He looked up for Galion, to break into the petitioners spiel when he felt the trees.

They were calling for him, for him and Lomion. Legolas was in trouble and needed him. **Now**!!!

"Galion, please see that these Elves make it back to their village safely, their petition is denied and I wish to speak with the village elder. Court is adjourned for the afternoon."

Thranduil did not giver them the chance to reply as he swept from the chamber, his head held high. If they had looked out of the door they would have seen the most unlikely sight of the King drawing his sword and hitching up his long court robes so that he could run.

And run he did, as fast as he could go. For the trees were growing more frantic by the minute. They also told him where it was that he needed to be. Guards astonished to see their King running, rapidly joined him; it was obvious that something was wrong.

Thranduil did not bother using the usual route to get to the garden, instead he headed for the large chamber that was used to entertain guests at formal dinners, and it had a balcony that over looked the garden that he could use.

He gave no thought to his own safety; he leapt over the balcony to land softly on the grass. The guards were quick to follow him and soon they were making their way over to the group of Elfling's.

Thranduil, thanks to his Elven heritage could hear every word that they said as he drew near and his famous temper was beginning to simmer nicely. But what was enough to set his temper free was the loud crack that sounded in the quiet garden. Then the Elfling's were kicking at what ever it was, or rather, who ever it was that they had surrounded.

It was the work of seconds to be behind them and then he called out anger clear in his voice. "What do you think you are doing?"

He had the satisfaction of seeing everyone of the Elfling's stiffen before standing erect and turning around to face him. Every one of them had white faces and looked terrified. In one of the Elfling's hand was clutched a small bag that the King knew all too well. It was the pack that held Legolas cookies.

"I do not think that that belongs to you. If you would give it to me? Where is my son?" He looked at each of them coldly.

For what seemed like a very long time nothing moved, the Elfling's all seemed to be frozen to the spot. Then the small Elfling that was holding the bag that held Legolas' cookies dashed towards him to give him the bag. He then scuttled back to the others.

Thranduil was about to speak again when the sound of small feet running came across the grass.

"King Thran, I cannot find Legolas!" It was a panicked Estalado.

"Come here, Estalado we will find him." The Elfling did so his eyes going wide at the frightened group before him. They were all shaking and very pale.

"Well, I will ask you only once more. Where is my son?" The group did not dare take their eyes off of him, but seemingly as one, they moved to reveal the small, bloodied lump that they had previously hidden.

Estalado gave a cry of horror, while Thranduil strode forward towards the group, they scattered scared that he would harm them, this had not been what they were expecting.

But Thranduil had no time for them, he called over his shoulder. "Estalado, go and find someone that can help, preferably Lord Elrond or one of his son's." The Elfling nodded and with one last, scared look at his friend he ran from the garden, tears running down his face. "Jalenta, please take these... Elfling's into custody, I want to speak with both them and their parents."

"Of course, Hir nin." Jalenta turned aware that the guards that had been looking after the Prince were just know arriving on the scene, he gave them an angry glare. It pleased him to see them pale as they realised that the small, bloodied lump that their King was just reaching was their ward.

Their arrival was not lost on Thranduil, either. "Jalenta, I want them out of my sight. They have failed to look after Prince Legolas. I want them removed from duty and brought to me along with their commander's tomorrow morning after the morning meal." His voice was cold and throbbed with anger.

"As you wish, Sire." Jalenta gave his orders with quick, efficient orders and soon his group was leaving the garden.

They met Estel and Estalado hurrying back into the garden. The pair did not even look at them; they were more concerned with getting to Legolas and Thranduil.

Thranduil had turned Legolas over with shaking hands, not exactly sure what he would find with all the blood that seemed to be around. As it was he had to hide a gasp, Legolas was pale and on his forehead was a growing lump surrounded by a livid bruise. His nose was bleeding and his lip badly split. There was also a large bruise forming on the small jaw. His clothes were ripped and dirty. Through the tears Thranduil could see bruises and contusions forming as if by magic.

He was vaguely aware of Estel and Estalado joining them, he looked up his large eyes wide with a mixture of shock and horror. "Estel, is he?" He dared not continue, not sure he really wanted to find out.

"Let me see? What happened?" Estel began to check the still Elfling over, aware of the shocked friend standing as close to him as he could get in search of comfort.

"It was the Elfling's from his class; they were taunting him about his Naneth." Thranduil nodded at Estel's shocked glance, letting the man know he was right in his assumptions.

Estel hurriedly continued to check Legolas over, before turning to Estalado. "Estalado, do you know that way to the Healing Wing?" The scared Elfling nodded his answer, eyes not leaving his friend. "Good, could you go and warn Elardion that we are bringing Legolas to him badly hurt?" Another nod. "Good boy, go on then we will be right behind you." Another nod and Estalado began to run from the garden.

"How is he?" Thranduil was still cradling his son gently.

"We need to get him to the Healing Wing, can you manage him?" Estel stood and watched as Thranduil carefully stood, within seconds they were heading towards the palace doors. "What were they taunting Legolas with?" He felt his anger rise at those responsible for this.

"They told him that Laurelin was a whore and that I was not his father. They stole his cookies as well." Thranduil gave a sad sigh. "I thought that this was all over with. I will need to speak with Rallina. It is becoming obvious that Legolas and Estalado will need to be taught by themselves. I do not want to segregate them, but I fear we have no choice; they made it perfectly clear to Legolas that he was not welcome. Jalenta took the Elfling's into custody and made certain that their parent's will be brought to see me in the morning." Thranduil looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and could have cried with relief as Elrond followed by his twin son's hurried towards them.

"We passed Estalado on his way to the Healing Wing; he told us that Legolas has been hurt. What happened?" Elrond was by Thranduil's side in an instant.

It was Estel that replied. "Legolas has been badly beaten by the other Elfling's in his school group, Ada. He has broken his arm and I think he has a concussion, he may have some fractured ribs as well." He stopped as he heard Thranduil's gasp of horror.

"We need to get him to Elardion in that case. What caused this?" They were all hurrying now, while Elrond kept a close watch on Legolas.

"They were taunting Legolas that he is not my son, they called Laurelin a whore and said that he was not to go to class with them any more." Thranduil was not aware of the sharp, worried look that his friend threw his way.

They had just reached the door to the healing wing when Jalenta hurried towards them. "I have summoned the parent's, Sire. The Elfling's are being kept apart so that they cannot speak with each other."

"Good, thank you. Keep the parents from their children, they can see them so that they know they are alright, but I do not want them staying with them. They are not to speak of what has happened to their parent's, so a guard is to be with them at all times. I need to be calmer when I speak with them. Jalenta, please find both Michelle, Estalado's mother and bring her here. The poor Elfling will need her, he is very scared. Also find Rallina and inform her that I need to see her? Bring her here, also. She will know by now that her classes have effectively been cancelled for the time being, I think that she needs to know why."

"Of course, Hir-nin I will get them both now for you." He bowed and with a worried glance at the still Prince hurriedly left.

They pushed open the door to find Elardion was waiting for them. A bed was already open and waiting for his small brother. Lomion was half sat/half slouched in the bed next to it. It hurt too much for him to either sit up or lay down, for him to do any other. Beside him, terrified and still crying was Estalado. Lomion was doing his best to comfort him. He looked up as his father entered with Legolas in his arms.

Lomion could only wince as his brother was settled on the bed next to him; they had known it would be bad, his father would not send a message ahead to warn them otherwise, but this? How could this have happened? Legolas was meant to be safe and happy at classes.

They all watched as Legolas was checked over once more by Elrond and Elardion. Once they had finished they stepped back with a tired sigh. Elrond headed to get the bandages and herbs that they would need to treat the Elfling. Elardion faced the others in the large, bright chamber.

"How is he, Elardion? Estel said he thought he might have some broken bones?" Thranduil was practically pacing with a mixture of worry and anger.

"Yes, Ada he has. His right wrist is badly broken; we will set that while he is still unconscious. He also has a few broken ribs..."

"Estel said that he thought that they were fractured, but broken?!" Thranduil was horrified.

"It is the same thing, Ada. Broken and fractured are one and the same. I am sorry that I confused you." His father shot him a distracted smile. "Legolas also has a minor concussion, his nose is broken and his jaw very badly bruised. That is aside from his bruises and contusions. What the Valar happened, Ada?"

The door to the chamber opened and Jalenta let the two ladies he had been asked to gather enter. Michelle looked almost frantic and she hurried with a small cry to Estalado's side, gathering him into a huge hug. The Elfling began crying once more in the safety of his mother's arms. She in turn turned towards Legolas and stiffened with shock at what she saw.

Rallina was nervous as she made her way across the chamber. None of the Elfling's had returned from their break as normal and she had been going to collect them when the Guard and Michelle had asked her to go with them. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this. It grew even more when she realised who it was on the bed and she turned confused eyes to the King.

Thranduil gave a sad smile at his youngest son, wishing that this had never happened. He needed to let them all know what had happened. It was Estel who spoke to him first.

"Would you like me to tell them for you?" The look the King gave him was of untold relief that he would not have to relive what he had seen quite so soon. At his nod Estel turned to the others. "It appears that Legolas was cornered by some of the Elfling's in his class, apparently they stole his cookies, he must have tried to prevent them, from doing so, and they attacked him. The King broke them up or I think that Legolas' injuries would have been even more severe."

Rallina sat down with a large thump, a hand going to her mouth to prevent her cry of shock. "But why?"

This time Thranduil did answer. "They were alluding to the fact that some rumours have circulated that I am not Legolas' father. Utter nonsense of course, not that I would care if it was true. As far as I am concerned Legolas is and always will be my son, no matter what. I know that Laurelin would not willingly deceive me like that. _If _these unlikely rumours are true there must have been a reason. I care not." He turned to Jalenta, who stood shocked by what he had just heard. "I want the source of these rumours found and brought to me. I want this to stop and stop now."

The other Elf nodded and hurried from the chamber, calling together his trusted Elves to carry out the King's wishes. As if the Queen would do something like that!

Thranduil turned to Rallina. "I do not blame you for this; this was outside of your classroom. Needless to say your classes for the day have all been cancelled. The Elfling's responsible for this have been taken into custody and their parent's brought to the palace. I will be speaking with them in the morning when I have calmed somewhat."

"How could they do this and to Legolas? It is unthinkable. With your permission, Sire I wish to ban them from my classes. I do not want to teach Elfling's that can do this to another. I find it aberrant." fresh tears were running down her face.

"As you wish, you are their tutor and this was carried out during your class time. I wanted to ask if you would tutor Legolas and Estalado privately. I think it unwise to let them mix with other less mature Elfling's at present."

"I would be honoured to teach such wonderful students, Hir Nin." She gave him a watery smile.

"Good, Michelle, Estalado do you mind me making these arrangements for you?" Thranduil turned to where the Elfling was still being comforted by his mother.

"No, Thranduil as long as Estalado is happy that is all that I care about. What about you, Ion-nin would you like to learn your lessons with Legolas?"

"Yes, Nana if that is alright?" He sent a frightened look to Thranduil; his anger earlier had given him a fright.

"It is more than alright, Penneth." Thranduil reached over to ruffle his hair causing the Elfling to giggle. "Rallina, will you join me after the morning meal to speak with the other's parents? I think if we speak with them together they may realise the gravity of what their offspring have done. They could have killed Legolas that is a crime of great consequence. It must never happen again."

"Of course, Hir-nin you are right, I need to explain to them why I am removing them from my class. I will meet you in the morning." A loud pop followed by a crack made them all jump and they turned to see Elrond and Elardion between them resetting Legolas' arm. The young Prince was still mercifully unaware of what was being done to him.

"Will Legolas be alright, Sire?" The worry was back in Rallina's voice.

"I do not know; let us ask the experts on that matter." Suddenly everyone in the chamber turned to face the two healers who were mid way through splinting the slender arm.

"He will be very sore for a few days, but yes, Legolas should be fine. We will keep him here in the healing Wing for the next few days, he can keep Lomion company."

Once more the chamber doors opening cut Elardion off. It was Thranduil's twin's this time and they looked as panicked as Thranduil had felt earlier. They stumbled to a halt beside their father looking down at their youngest brother.

"Ada, we just heard is Leafie alright?" Nolvo asked.

"Yes, Ion-nin, he has a few broken bones, but they will heal and we have the perpetrators in custody." He realised that he was one son short and a feeling of worry and unease began to build inside him. He was just about to speak when he was cut off by Elardion's stern voice.

"Nolvo, have you been out on the practice fields?" The twin's shared a worried look.

"I was only watching as Alcarnor practiced." Nolvo tried to look as innocent as he could manage. How on Arda did he know? This was almost like having another father!

"Is that why your shoulder has been bleeding?" Elardion was frowning at his brother in displeasure. Neither were aware of the stifled laughter that came from the direction of their father.

"It is not! I have done nothing to cause it to bleed." Nolvo sounded indignant as he looked at his shoulder. He gulped at what he saw.

"Then why is there blood on your tunic? Come sit, as soon as I have finished with Legolas I will see to you. Do you remember what I said would happen if you disobeyed me?" Elardion had turned back to Legolas and while Elrond cleaned his face and reset the Elfling's tiny nose, he saw to his ribs, wincing as he noticed the deep bruising that was already begin to come through. Legolas would be sporting some good colours come morning.

"Yes, you said that you would sedate me and tie me to the bed." Nolvo's voice sounded very small.

"Good, you have clear recall of that at least. Do not move from that chair. Alcarnor, please go and get some night robes for both Leafie and your incredibly stupid twin." Alcarnor did as he was told, trying to give his brother an encouraging grin. He had to smile as he left the chamber to the sound of his twin whining to his father.

"But, Ada you cannot let him do this!"

"What gives you that idea, Ion-nin? I am not that foolish, you forget who the master Healer here is, and I will do nothing that could put me in his bad books and on the receiving end of an unwelcome potion! You were warned what would happen if you did not rest that shoulder, Nolvo; you refused to do as requested. It is time to take your punishment as an Elf!" Thranduil tried as hard as he could to stop the smile from breaking out, it was hard though, very hard. Nolvo looked cowed and crestfallen, he looked at the others, and they were struggling to keep their faces straight as well.

Elardion hid his smile as he wrapped the small, thin chest with tight bandages to hold the ribs in place. Legolas was lucky that they had not pierced a lung. He knew that he would not keep Nolvo sedated, but the other Elf did not need to know that!

As soon as he had finished he turned to Nolvo and helped him off with his tunic and undershirt. If the blood had been bad on the outer tunic, it was worse on the bandage. He frowned as he unwound his previous bandage. The wound looked sore; how Nolvo could move it he did not know. He had been doing so far too much by the look of it.

"Nolvo, please tell me that you did not try to use your bow!" There was exasperation in his voice.

"Alright, I will not tell you." The voice was low and muffled.

Elardion could only sigh again, it was as he feared. "You have managed to tear the wound open again, this is what three times now, that I have had to suture it? Are you trying for a record?" Even Rallina laughed at this comment before bowing and leaving the family and friend to tend the walking wounded. He crossed to the herb table and began to mix a sleeping potion, he did not think that Nolvo would like to be awake when he removed the old sutures and re-did them. He had just handed the goblet to a scowling Nolvo when the door opened to show a very, very pale looking Alcarnor. In his hands were the two requested sleeping robes. He handed them to hi elder brother before crossing to his father.

"Ada, I need to talk with you, in fact I need to show you something." Thranduil knew that something was wrong the minute the twin had entered the chamber.

"What is it, Alcarnor?" He stood and with a nod to the others he joined his son at the door. He noticed with a stab of amusement that Estel had joined them as well, he had never really taken to the man, had accepted him out of loyalty to his friend. Maybe he had been wrong; he was close with Legolas and truly seemed to care for all of his sons. The fact that he was willing to help him with what ever problem there was now; spoke volumes to the worried King.

The three of them left the chamber and Nolvo waited until they were out of earshot before he spoke.

"Ada, someone had killed one of Legolas' rabbits. Whoever did this just left it in the middle of his chamber; he would have walked right into it." Alcarnor sounded sick.

Thranduil could not speak, who could have done such a thing and today of all days? He exchanged grim looks with the others.

Estel took a deep breath before he entered the room; this was not going to be pleasant. He had spent many happy hours in this chamber with Legolas playing with his friend and his pets. Which ever this dead rabbit was, too Legolas it was a friend and his friend would be hurt by this.

It was as bad as he feared. The rabbit had been slaughtered. There was no other word for it. Blood was sprayed about, testament to the violence used to kill the pet. Its throat had been slit with force, so deep that the spinal cord could be seen. Estel closed his eyes, it was Trouble. It was just such a shame that he had lived, or rather died, up to his name. Legolas would not be the only one upset at this, Elardion would be too as this was his favourite rabbit from the group. Estel vowed that he would find the one responsible for this.

He began to clear the mess up, he could not leave the chamber like this, Thranduil moved to help him. Alcarnor checked the large rabbit house that stood to one side, making sure that all the others were accounted for, they were, thank the God's.

It meant, though, that not one of them was prepared for the nasty shock that they received when Estel moved the small corpse. Trouble was not the only one to have been killed this day. Legolas would be distraught by this. For under the small cold body was another. Its neck was twisted in an obscene manner that showed just how he had been killed. It was Mousey, the small mouse that Mithrandir had given to Legolas all those years ago. There was a shuddering sigh and Estel looked up from the scene of carnage to see tears slipping down the face of the mighty king of Mirkwood.

"This could well take Legolas from us. After the Elfling's earlier, who would do this to him?" Thranduil's voice was shaking, he was so frightened that this would be one loss too many for his smallest son.

"We need to find out. Alcarnor, are the other rabbits alright?" Estel gently gathered up both of the small bodies.

"Yes, Estel they are all well." The younger Elf was crying, too.

"Good, for that I am grateful. Is there somewhere that we can keep these until Legolas can bury them?" he gently asked the shaken King.

"Yes, I will arrange for a box to be made for each of them, they can be kept in the House of Preparation until Legolas is well enough to deal with this. Thank you, Estel you have helped us so much. I can never repay you."

"There is nothing to repay, I only want to see Legolas well and happy."

Once the chamber was at least a little more presentable, they made their way down to the House of preparation with the bodies. The attendant's there listened gravely to their King's instructions and why he wanted them. They accepted the tiny bodies and hurried to make them ready for the young Prince. They had already silently agreed that the Prince's friends would be treated with the respect that they deserved and would have the finest woods to carry them to their final resting place in the Royal tomb; for that was where Thranduil had decided that they should be buried.

It was two downhearted Elves and one man who made their way slowly back to the Healing chamber. Thranduil was already trying to think how best to tell his son about his friends.

"Well you do look rather sorry for yourselves, I must say!" They all looked up as Mithrandir entered the palace. He had decided to join one of the patrols earlier that day to see if he could find any sign of Sslina.

"It has been a rather evident day, Mellon-nin to say the least." Thranduil was pleased to see the old wizard.

"Oh? What has happened? This is not the way to the family room." The grey Maia glanced at the King with a clear question in his eyes.

"Legolas has been attacked..." Thranduil started to explain.

"What! But how? He was to be protected by your guards!" Mithrandir sounded furious. Thranduil held a hand up to halt the flow of words so that he could further explain.

"It was the children in his school class, they told him that he was the son of a whore and I was not his father. They also stole his cookies." For some reason that hurt more than angered him that someone, Elfling's at that, could steal from his son... "We think that he tried to stop them from taking them and they then proceeded to beat and kick him. He is still unconscious, until he wakes up we have no way of telling what else happened. We have the Elfling's in custody; I will be speaking with them in the morning along with their parents."

"Not until the morning?" Mithrandir still sounded very angry.

"No, I am too angry to be fair with their punishments. At this moment I want nothing more than to banish them all. That would not be fair on their other family members." Thranduil rubbed his forehead with a tired sigh.

"That is a wise decision in that case. What else has happened?"

Thranduil gave another sigh; his friend was far too astute. "Someone has killed two of Legolas' pets."

"Which ones?" Mithrandir had a feeling that he knew the identity of one of the two. It was confirmed.

"Mousey and Trouble. We have just come from dealing with it. Legolas still does not know." They had reached the door to the healing chamber.

"I do not know if this will help with easing the shock, but I came across this pair together on my travels. I saved them from a rather hungry looking creature that I am not really sure of the identity of." from those never ending, or so it seemed, pocket's he drew two small furry bodies. One was an older Mouse the other a very small baby. It could not be more than a few days old. The older one was obviously its Mother. "I was going to ask Legolas if he would care for them for me."

"I am sure that he will love them. It may well help him. I will find out who did this, though. I have also set Jalenta to find the source of the rumour and I have relieved Legolas' guards of their duties, they are obviously incompetent."

"I saw Drowlin speaking with them as I was walking to the garden. It must have been at the same time the Elfling's were beating Legolas up. It may have been co-incidence, though." Estel tried to stop the wary tone from entering his voice.

Thranduil could have groaned. "I noticed that he was missing this afternoon. The others came running, but there was no sign of Drowlin. I do hope he has not been up to his shenanigans again. I will talk with him later."

The chamber was peaceful when they entered. All three patients were either unconscious or drugged.

Elardion and Elrond looked up from where they were preparing the herbs they would need to use later that evening.

"How is Nolvo?" Thranduil hugged his second eldest child.

"Sleeping. His wound has been tended to. I.. We have decided that it will be best if he is made to wear a sling for the next few weeks, to remind him that he cannot use his arm. Alcarnor has promised to me that he will make sure that Nolvo rests his arm. I will keep him to that promise." This was followed by a glower at the twin.

"As will I. And Lomion?" He looked over to where Lomion lay fast asleep.

"I gave him something to help with the pain; he was trying to convince us that he was not in pain. He could not hide it in the end."

"And Leafie, has he been well?" Thranduil had left his biggest worry for the last.

"He has not stirred. He will be fine, Ada he is sleeping off the concussion. As long as we keep checking him regularly, he will make a full recovery. What was wrong in his chamber?"

Thranduil reluctantly told them of what had happened. To say the others were shocked and upset was an understatement.

No one was willing to leave the chamber as the afternoon turned into evening. Nolvo woke up and joined in the talk. Galion made certain that the evening meal was brought to the chamber for them, informing Thranduil that Drowlin had taken his meal earlier before leaving the palace to meet with his friends. That would be another thing they would be speaking about. None of the younger Prince's were meant to leave the palace without speaking with their father first. It was just too dangerous.

Lomion awoke in time to eat with them; he too was horrified by what had happened to the pets. But also grateful that Mithrandir had by some lucky chance brought some new ones that he had found. They could not be replacements, but it would help.

The evening was a long one and just before the two elder twins left to go and settle for the night, Legolas finally woke up.

To say he was fractious was an understatement. He hurt, pure and simple. His head was thumping and all he could see was two of everything. He was also very nauseous. In fact his head was so bad that he vomited all that his little stomach held, even if that was not a lot.

He only settled when held by Thranduil. It was the start of a long night for them. Mithrandir had walked with Estel to Legolas' chamber and settled the two newcomers into Mousey's old house. If Legolas wanted it changed, they would do so. It may hold too many memories for the poor Elfling. They returned to the chamber housing the others. Estel was not aware that the wizard had cast a spell over the chamber door to keep out those with malice in the heart against the small Prince.

Morning dawned as Drowlin made his way back to the palace. He had had a good night with his friends and had drunk more than a little too much wine with his friends. He had even taken five bottles from his father's store. Five of his best Dorwinion, never expecting them to be found missing.

He had not reckoned with Galion, his fathers new butler. Thranduil had genuinely been saddened when both Galion, his family and Talaeri, his former head healer, had decided to sail to the West. But he was more than pleased with his replacement. Not that Drowlin knew that.

He had barely made it through the palace doors when he was met with what seemed like an immoveable object. He owlishly blinked up to see what it was that had had the audacity to bump into **him**, muttering under his breath that whomever this was, should bow and apologise at once, he stumbled to a halt as he realised that the Elf looking down at him with a fiercely disapproving look, was his father. His mouth ran dry. He had not been expecting to see his father so early in the day and certainly not as he was currently.

Thranduil gave a tired yawn as he crossed the empty corridor to go his audience chamber. It had been a very long, poor Legolas had been so ill over night that he really wished that he did not have to leave him, but this was far too important for him to leave. Never had he seen his youngest being so sick, he would not have thought it possible.

He would never forget his fear when just before dawn the Elfling had begun to vomit fresh blood. He had been almost hysterical. Thank the Valar for the calm of his friend and son. Once the had looked Legolas over they had reassured him that this was nothing to be worried about, that the bleeding was from a small tear in the back of the Prince's throat and caused by the force of his retching. (1)

That had eased his worry somewhat, but not fully. Then there was Drowlin, why his son would leave without speaking with him was beyond his comprehension, it just did not make sense. He was drawing level with the palace doors when a figure stumbled and fell through, it picked it self up and made for the stairs, taking no notice of the King in front of him. It staggered once more and fell to the ground.

Thranduil frowned; his sensitive nose had already caught the smell of alcohol in the air. He glared down at the sprawled figure, noticing for the first time just who it was before him. His temper flared once more. It became red hot when he heard the figure mumble something about apologising and bowing to him. He then saw the dawning comprehension in the other's face as he realised who it was that stood before him. The other Elf, Drowlin swallowed thickly and managed somehow to stand. Even if he was wavering as though he was in a strong wind.

"Adar, I can explain." His voice was slurred even to his own ears.

Thranduil's voice was cold and the Elf in front of him could not stop a small shudder. "I am sure that you can. I do not have time for this at present. You are to go to your chambers and clean yourself up. Stay there until I send for you. Under no conditions are you to sleep or leave your chambers. I am disappointed in you, Drowlin. I thought that you were far more sensible than this. Now go!"

Drowlin did not wait for any more and fled to his chamber to do exactly what it was that his father had told him.

Thranduil sighed after him, wondering for perhaps the thousandth time, just how one of his son's could turn out like this. Where had he and Laurelin gone wrong? He shook himself and made for the chamber. Rallina was waiting for him.

"Good morning, Sire." She curtsied as he entered. "How is Prince Legolas?"

"Good morning, Rallina. He had a very bad night, I am afraid. The concussion was worse than Elrond and Elardion had first thought. He has been sick all night."

"I am sorry to hear that. I am still horrified that some of my students could do such a thing. I hope you do not mind, but I have mentioned this to no one, I thought it best until we have seen their parents." Rallina was nervous of being with the King after what had happened.

"Thank you, Rallina, I think that was a good idea on your part. Did you not even tell your husband? Where does he think you are?" Thranduil smiled at the tutor.

"No, not even him, I thought it was too sensitive. He thinks I am getting ready for my class. With your permission I will tell him tonight. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, my Dear that will be more than alright. Jalenta will be bringing your student's in a few minutes." Thranduil motioned her to sit down. It was just in time for them to see the chamber door open as the guards brought the Elfling's and their parent's before them.

If Thranduil expected the parent's to be worried about meeting with him then he was very wrong. The father's seemed to be very angry at being kept from their son's and made that very clear.

"What is the meaning of this?" it was a very large Elf with broad shoulder's, his son Gilrone, stood beside him pale and shaking as he looked at the seemingly impassive King in front of him. His eyes widened as he took in his teacher standing beside him.

Thranduil glowered at the Elf noting with amusement that his son seemed to take after his father in more ways than one. "I would be quiet and courteous If I were you. You have been brought here to discuss a very serious matter..."

"What serious matter and why have you kept us separate from our Elfling's? I demand an explanation!" If he could Gilrone would have winced at the tone of his father's voice.

"You demand an explanation?! You demand an Explanation?!!! How dare you! It is I who should be demanding an explanation! I would like to know why your son's have seen fit to call my beloved Queen a whore! I would also like to ask them why they have seen fit to put my youngest son in the Healing Wing, with serious injuries, for the foreseeable future! How dare you demand an explanation from me?" Thranduil's finely held temper had finally erupted.

The Elf in question faltered and fell back a step, not really believing what he had heard. His son would not be so foolish as to do such a thing. That had been drummed into him, that he was not to discuss what was said at home with anybody.

"I am sure that there has been a mistake here, Sire." His voice had gone from confrontational to being slimily ingratiating. "May I ask who has accused my son?"

"There has been no accusation." For a minute the Elf's, Gilrenelle's face had held a look of triumph. "He was found kicking the Prince along with his... friend's. They had also stolen Legolas' cookies. That Elfling." He pointed to the smallest Elfling in the chamber who looked for the entire world as if he wished to disappear. "Was in possession of the cookies. Besides I was there and heard every word that they said to him, I could just not reach them in time to stop them. For your information..." He turned to Rallina for help with his name.

"Gilrenelle, Sire." Her voice was full of respect, in direct contrast to the other Elf's who so far had shown no sign that they were in the prescience of the King. This would change before the meeting was finished.

"Thank you, Rallina. Gilrenelle, for your information not only was your son with them, but he was the ring leader." That took the puff right out of the parent's, right their and then. They seemed to all deflate as their chosen leader subsided in front of them.

"But... But..." Gilrenelle looked from the King to his son in shock.

"I would like to know what made your son and his friend's take such an action and I also want to know where they heard the malicious gossip about my wife." Thranduil arched an eye at Gilrenelle.

The other Elf had no choice but to push his son forward. "Go on then tell him!"

"He is your King and you will address him with respect." Jalenta had had more than enough of this pompous, self opinionated Elf who had done nothing but complain all night.

"Speak to the King, Gilrone and I would like to hear your explanation as well." He gulped at the sight of an angry King and his rather competent looking guard.

"Yes, Ada." Gilrone's voice was small and quaking. "We heard some other Elf's speaking about his mother and how he could not be your son. It made sense. None of us like him; he is a show off and thinks he is above all of us."

Rallina glowered at him when she heard this. That was one thing that Legolas had never done. He was always polite and courteous. Never once had he mentioned what he was, never.

"Who is this he?" Thranduil's voice fairly boomed out in the chamber.

"Legolas." Gilrone's voice was sullen as he answered. He had never expected his own father to desert him like this.

"That is Prince Legolas to you. Never address him as anything less, do you understand?" Thranduil's voice was imperious and strong.

"Yes." Gilrone seemed to shrink before him.

"Yes what?"

Confused brown eyes looked up at him and then he recalled what his teacher had called the angry King in front of him. "Yes, Sire."

"So you do not like him and feel he should not be at school with you. Why did you all attack him?" Thranduil glowered down at them.

"Attack him? Surely that is a little melodramatic? I am sure that if Prince Legolas was to be brought here he would tell you that it was just Elfling games..." Once more Gilrenelle tried to appease the King before him, once again it failed.

"I would love to be able to bring Prince Legolas before you, but alas the Prince cannot be here, your son and his friend's have seen to that. The Prince is currently in the Healing Wing with a very badly broken right wrist, a severe concussion and three broken ribs." The look of horror that passed over the older Elves in the chamber appeased him somewhat. "That is not without mentioning the bruises and cuts, as well as the broken nose and badly bruised jaw. Legolas is in no condition to be brought to speak with you. I want to know why?"

"He would not give us his cookies!" There Gilrone had said it, he had not meant to go so far and hurt the prince so badly but when he had lost his temper all reason had left.

"Ah, that makes it all different then." The sarcasm in Thranduil's voice made Jalenta wince. The more sarcastic the King became the angrier he was. "Did you ask Legolas if you could have them?"

"No." Gilrone looked shocked at even the suggestion, it was something he would never do him self.

"That is what makes the Prince a better, more worthy Elf than you. If you had asked him nicely, Legolas would have given you the cookies without any argument. I also think that you have not heard the rumours just from some gossiping Elves, have you?"

This time it was Gilrenelle that gulped as his son answered quietly. "No, Sire my parents and their friend's have been talking about it."

"I see. That does not surprise me. You were the ring leader?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Your punishment will be this: You will all, when Prince Legolas is well enough to receive visitors, go and beg his forgiveness. You are confined to your home and only allowed out under supervision. The only time you and your friends can meet is at school and even then you will be held apart so that you do not mix. You will be closely supervised at all times. Be pleased that Prince Legolas did not sustain further serious injury or the punishment would have been much harder. If the Prince had died then you and all your family would have been banished, do you understand?" The frightened wide eyes told them that they did. "Good, now Rallina would like to speak with you about this."

Rallina stepped forward. "I cannot tell you just how upset and disappointed that this has happened, more so when I think it happened when you were at school. It is something I will not tolerate and your parent's were warned that any fighting or bullying would be viewed with great displeasure. It also means that I no longer feel that I can have you in my class." The Elfling's said nothing, but their parent's gasps rang out in the huge chamber.

They had been so proud to boast that their sons had been to school with the Prince and now that was gone, finished.

Again, it was Gilrenelle who spoke up first. "You cannot do that! Where will they get their education from?"

"I can do that and I do it with the agreement of the King. You knew the rules when they began their schooling. As to who will teach them there are other classes around who I am sure will be delighted to take them on." She did not need to say that the classes were for those who would not be considered as the brightest of Elfling's and likely to cause trouble.

The parent's may well grumble but they knew that there was nothing that they could do about it.

"Jalenta, take the Elfling's outside, I wish to speak with their parent's out of their hearing. Rallina, thank you for your help and understanding in this, please would you accompany them. I will be speaking with you very soon." Thranduil waited until the chamber door closed before he turned to the Elves grouped in front of him.

Nothing was mentioned about what was said that day. It was noted that very soon at least three families left for the haven's and Gilrone's family left to live in Lothlorien, their life there was not happy either as Thranduil had written to Galadriel to warn her of the potential trouble that was heading her way. They too soon left Middle Earth.

It was only once they had left the palace that Thranduil asked Jalenta to go and collect Drowlin. It gave him the chance to have a hot honey tea; so far it had been a long morning.

Across the palace Elrond and Mithrandir were debating whether or not to tell Thranduil should be told of Legolas' heritage. Mithrandir was against it until Elrond pointed out to him that Thranduil had said that he would not care, that Legolas was his son no matter what.

It was finally agreed that they would speak with the King later that afternoon...

To be continued

1. This is called a Mallory Weiss Tare and is a know medical condition - Shell

Thank you all once again for your patience. Shell's husband is home and she has been taking time out to be with him. So thank you all for waiting!

Replies to reviews:

Manwathiel: Sorry, yep more cliffies, I hope this chapter eases that sore spot!! You are so right about Drowlin. Evil through and through!! Oh, yes, we have more than a few ideas let me tell you! We love Lomion too!! You would have to ask Mei if you can kill Drowlin as he is her creation after all!

Hanna M: Well, we hope it is!! Threatening us with Leafie and a paintball gun will only delay things!!!

SaphireCat: You will have to wait and see!!!!

Alatariel Narmolanya: Yep, evil Elfling's. Nasty things!!!!

Moonshine44: Yes, Poor, poor, poor, poor Leafie as Mei kept saying!!! Very stupid and about to get their reward as well!!!

Triptych: Well, it would not be fun without him being worried would it? Not a good hiding but a very good scare!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

LittleCrazy1: I did make him skip didn't I? LOL Silly me!! BEG. They received the AG of D and are hiding!

Philo: here's a tissue, sorry you cried. He will be better I promise....

Haldir's Heart and Soul: So do I. I was bullied very badly as a child and I will never forget it, even though it was many moons ago now. It is something that stays with you. I agree with you entirely. If you fight back they are scared themselves.

Dark Borg drone: No probs!! Consider it sent!!

Bradleigh: we are glad that you are enthralled.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Nope not good at all! What is the old saying about great minds and all that?

Kel: Sorry to make you beg and keep you waiting. I hope this er... extra long chapter makes up for it!!

Well, that is all for now, we hope you like it. More very, very soon!!

Love,

Mei and Shell and all the gang!!!

**Message to you all from Shell.**

I hope that Mei does not mind my doing this. It is an apology to all those waiting for an Update on Tomorrows Destiny. Mei has had the next chapter for over a week now, but ff will not let us update. I have mailed them and they have ignored my e-mail. We have no idea what to do apart from keep trying, which we will. It will be updated as soon as we can. All I can say is sorry.

Love,

Shell

And one from Mei . . .

First I need a shorter name it is to long and I would like to apologise for the lack of writing I have been doing and those waiting for Hope for the future I promise I will get an update done soon I promise.

Love

Meisalliam


	11. 11

Disclaimer: We would like to own Legolas and can we have him as our Christmas present's??!!

Chapter Eleven

Thranduil sat slumped at a table. He was tired and worried about Legolas. He was furious with Drowlin and his antics, on top of that he was in a raging temper (and knew it) with the parent's of the Elfling's. Galion had brought his some warmed wine to have while Jalenta collected Drowlin.

He took a long, good sip of the wine. This meeting would not be a pleasant one and then he would have to deal with the guards who had failed him so spectacularly yesterday. That also would not be pleasant. For both of these 'meetings' he would have to keep his temper. He also needed to find out who was behind all these rumours. He had thought these had stopped.

A knock on the door had him sitting up straighter in the chair. For this one it would be better to be sitting in a normal chair instead of his throne.

It was Jalenta and with him was a very sullen Drowlin. His son had bathed and was in fresh clothes. His hair was freshly washed and in the braids of a royal child. If he passed the warrior training he would change them to warrior braids. That was **if** he passed the training. The tutor's reports back to the King had not been good.

"Ada, I just…" Drowlin did not even let Jalenta leave before beginning.

"Be quiet. Come stand in front of me." Thranduil's voice was cold as he spoke to his son.

Drowlin gulped. It was rare to see his father in such a fine temper. It was normally on someone else and not him. Well, not that often and when he did have it on him the punishment was severe. He recalled vividly the last time it had happened. He did not want to have to wash platters or muck out the horses ever again!

"Where were you last evening?" Thranduil's look was as cold as his voice.

"I was with my friend's." There was a quaver in the voice.

"I will ask again. Where were you last night?"

"I was at Flaleton's house."

"Where does Flaleton live?" The glare was fully on Drowlin.

"It is on the North side of the palace." Drowlin's voice was quiet.

"Speak up please. So I will ask again, where were you last night?"

Drowlin finally understood what his father was saying. "I was out of the palace, Ada."

"Yes, you were out of the palace. Did you ask me if you could leave?"

"No, Ada I did not."

"And why not?" Thranduil was watching every change of emotion on his son's face.

"I did not think, Ada."

"You did not think? You did not think that I would notice that you were gone? You did not think that I would notice that your bed was not slept in last night? You did not think that the tutors would notice that you did not attend training _yet again_?" If Drowlin had had colour to loose he would have done, as he was he went a sickly grey as he gulped.

"Oh yes, I have been having a rather interesting conversation with your tutors. You thought I would never find out what you are doing? Do you wish to be a warrior like, Lomion? If you do you are going the wrong way to gain that accolade. Do you wish to continue your training?"

"Yes, Ada I do."

"Then you will need to work hard to reach the same level that your fellow student's have reached. You will be working exclusively with your tutors. You will have no contact with your fellow students until you have reached their level. When you are back with them I do not wish to hear that you have been throwing your position as my son around. Oh yes, I have heard about that as well."

Thranduil's talk had covered the fact that Drowlin pushed the other pupil's in his class around and flaunted his royal status to get others to do his work for him. That would stop. Thranduil had already put the changes into motion.

"Then we come to last night." Drowlin had made no move to try and change his fathers mind about his 'punishment' with Thranduil in this mood it would not work. "Last night I needed all my sons with me. Last night we almost lost Legolas again. Can you tell me how Galion has come to loose five of my best bottles of Dorwinion wine?"

"No, Ada I have…." The swift change of topics made Drowlin blink in surprise.

"I do not appreciate being lied to and certainly not by my own son!" Jalenta had been to Flaleton's family flet to find a very sick Elfling being told off by his parent's and the missing bottles empty lying about the flet. Apparently the parent's had left their son to look after his younger brother after being called away to a birth in the family. They had thought that at his age he was old enough to take responsibility. Unfortunately they had been wrong.

"Jalenta has found the bottles. How do I know?" Thranduil could practically read what his son was thinking as it crossed his son's face. "I know because Galion has just accepted a shipment from Lake Town. He also has given me an inventory of every thing I have in stock and in my stores. That was one of the first things that he did when he took up his post. It is something he intends to carry on with."

"Well what do you have to say to that?" One eyebrow was raised as he looked at his recalcitrant son.

"I am sorry, Ada I should have asked for permission to see Flaleton and I should have asked you for the wine. I…"

"I would not have let you have the wine and you know it! Also, Legolas has been seriously hurt and is in the healing hall being…" Thranduil was cut off by a deep sigh from Drowlin.

"What has the brat been up to now?" The minute he finished speaking he could have bitten his tongue off. The wine from the night before had more than loosened his tongue.

"Brat, you call Legolas a Brat? It is not Legolas who is the Brat, it is you. I am disgusted with you. For your information Legolas was beaten up by his school mates. He will be in the Healing rooms for two weeks while he heals. Lomion also has been hurt; we could have lost him too. Nolvo has been using his arm when he was expressly been told not to, he is also in the infirmary and where were you? You were with your friends drinking. What do you think your mother would say if she was to be here?"

Drowlin had the grace to look repentant. He stood with head bowed, shuffling his feet as he tried to think of what to say. He tried to dredge up the remembrance of how he felt at the loss of his mother; he had buried it deep within him. Somehow he managed to force the single tear out. It ran down his pale cheek as he looked up.

"She would be sad." He managed to make his voice crack. This had always worked in the past. The minute his father saw a tear he would calm down and cuddle them and reassure them saying everything would be alright. It worked every time.

"Yes, she would be sad, sad and disgusted with you. She would be angry at being let down like this. What kind of role model are you for Legolas to look up to? What do you think the other Elves around Mirkwood would think if they were to see you staggering around drunk? What would that say to them about the royal family? Well?"

Drowlin for once could think of nothing to say to that. He had not even stopped to think what his actions would look like to an outsider, or one of his father's subjects. To be truthfully all that had mattered was that he and his friends had had fun. But finding out that his brothers had been hurt made him look cold and unfeeling. He had known that Lomion had been hurt, but he was being well cared for, why the rest of them had to sit like mannequins around him watching as he slept was beyond him.

It was something that he had always thought was stupid, not that he would share those thoughts with his father. And if Nolvo was stupid enough to ignore the healers warning and use the arm, why should he care? He would never do that and risk his shooting arm. Nolvo could if he wanted to, but Drowlin never would.

And Legolas, Legolas was at it again. Thing's had settled down and his father and brothers had begun to ignore the Elfling. It had been fun to watch as the small Prince had begun to withdraw and fade away. Then he had been 'lost' in the garden. He had been pleased to see him safe and sound, but then he had begun to get all the attention again and Drowlin had to watch from the side as he was lavished with love and all the attention that he, Drowlin, wished for.

That should have been him. He should be the one that the other's spoilt. He should be the one that the others gave all their attention to. He should be the one…

"Well, I am waiting for and answer?" Thranduil was watching his son closely.

"I am sorry, Ada I did not stop to think how this could look. I promise it will never happen again. I will pay for the wine." That alone would wipe out the money that he was given in the form of an allowance from his father. They all had one apart from Legolas that would change as Legolas got older.

"Yes, you will. You will also go and apologise to Flaleton's parents for the mess to their flet. You will help clear it up, vomit as well. His Naneth has been told to leave everything just as it is for you both. They will be having tea here with me as you clean." A spark of hope filled his heart, they could round the other's up and he could watch as they… "You will have a guard with you at all times to make sure that you along with Flaleton are the only one's to do the work." Drowlin's hopes were shot down in flames.

"You will then be taken to your chambers where you will stay under guard until I come and see you later today. You will not be seeing Flaleton and your other friends again, do you hear me?" Thranduil really felt he should nip this in the bud before it became an even bigger problem. Once again he wondered where he could have gone wrong.

To have two children that were so different in their actions made him wonder. On one hand was Legolas who could never willingly hurt a fly and would help with anything until he would drop, and then there was Drowlin. Drowlin seemed go out of his way to be antagonistic with any one and in any given situation. He had thought after the last fiasco with Legolas he would calm down and begin to love his younger brother. It seemed as if he was wrong about that.

"But, Ada they are…" Drowlin was horrified at the thought of not be able to see his friends.

"I have decided on that, Drowlin and nothing will change my mind. If they have led you astray then I cannot in all conscience allow you to continue to be friends with them. Their parents have come to the same conclusion. If I hear that you have had any form of contact I will not be amused and your punishment severe." He was glowering at his son once more and then he recalled what Estel had said about seeing Drowlin in the corridor talking with the guards.

"Drowlin, what were you doing talking with the guards yesterday? When the Elfling's went for their break?"

"I was not there, Adar it was not me." Why he lied Drowlin did not know.

"You are telling me that Estel lied about seeing you with them?" Thranduil was frowning, doubt crossing his face. Estel was after all human; he could be excused for making a mistake.

"Estel? It would be easy for him to think it was me there. He is after all just a lowly human. His eye sight is nothing like ours. I do not know why you tolerate having him here. He is filthy…"

"That is enough!!" It was a roar, a loud angry roar. "How dare you say such things of my guest?! How dare you say such things!!! I will not stand for your prejudices. He is my guest and while he is here you will be polite to him. No more of your poisoned thoughts are to be allowed to be spoken. If I hear one more word or have it reported to me you will regret it for a very, very long time. Where have you got this attitude from? I am ashamed to call you my son. If I find that you are behind the rumours you will live to regret that too. Go, get out of my sight. Jalenta has assigned some guards for you. I do not wish to see or here from you for the rest of the day. You are confined to your chambers." If Thranduil had been in a temper before he was know in a fine rage. His eyes were flashing and his fist's balled. After everything had happened and all the worry that was hidden tight inside of him, Drowlin's words were the final straw.

"But, Ada, Lomion and…"

"You have shown no worry or thoughts of them before now, why the sudden worry? No, you will not see them today. You stay in your chamber and see me first thing tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock sharp and do not be late. I will assign your work for the day. Your tutor will also meet you there. This will happen every morning so that I know you are attending your lessons. Now go!" This last was a roar that echoed around the chamber.

Drowlin did not need to be told once more, after that roar he fled. If he had had a tail it would have been tucked between his legs as he ran. The guards were waiting for him, not that he stopped; to their amusement he ran straight to his chamber. They heard not a peep from him all day as he sat at the desk and began frantically to do some of the work for his training that he had ignored. If his father was going to be keeping an eye on his progress he would have to work twice as hard to catch up and keep up with his fellow trainee's.

Once Thranduil was alone he stood shakily and told Jalenta that he would like a break before seeing the guards. Jalenta asked if he could see him before then as he had some news on who was spreading the rumours about the Queen.

He had a glass of wine as he tried to get his raging temper under control; he had to have it under control. It would not be fair for them to have his temper taken out on them for something that was not of their doing.

It took him a while to calm down, but he finally felt he was able to cope with them and stood to let Jalenta into the chamber.

"You wanted to give me an update?"

"Yes, Hir Nin I have spoken with the Elfling's from yesterday and they have given me the names of the students that they over heard. It appears that the main instigator was Flaleton. He and a group of friends were seen discussing this sordid rumour. If you wish I can have them brought here to speak with you. We could find out where they heard this rumour." Jalenta was horrified at the entire situation.

"Flaleton? Is he not in Drowlin's training group?" Thranduil sounded puzzled as he tried to think of who was in his disgraced son's group.

"Indeed, Sire. He is one of the Prince's close friend's. It appears that they do everything together and he was indeed present for some of the time last night." Jalenta nervously gave his King this news.

"Why am I not surprised at this? Yes, have the entire group of my son's friends brought to me. I want to put a stop to this once and for all." Thranduil gave a tired sigh at this. He hoped above hope that what had happened did not include Drowlin's help of any kind. But then he realised he would not put it past his son at all. He hated Legolas; it was a pure and simple as that. Drowlin thought that Legolas had taken _his_ place; nothing any of them could do would help to convince the younger Elf otherwise.

"I will see that they are brought to you immediately." Jalenta made to move from the chamber.

"No, Jalenta have them brought to me this afternoon, after the midday meal. I will be taking that in the healing chamber."

"Of course, Sire I will see to that, shall I send the other's in?" He was as angry as the King was over what had happened and they had had what could possibly be the longest lectures of their life, the night before. Two had already been demoted; the rest of the punishment would be up to Thranduil.

"Yes, have them come in." Thranduil stood and crossed to his throne, once there he brushed his long regal robes so that any creases were removed. Jalenta watching was amazed to see his King change in seconds from a worried and angry father into the King he knew well. Thranduil looked regal; angry and very regal. It was a sight that would easily make Orcs flee in terror.

As Thranduil was sitting on the throne Jalenta moved to the door and ushered the waiting Elves in. They look terrified as well they might. Putting the young Prince in danger indeed!

Thranduil watched as the six Elves were brought before him. They stood in a row and after formally bowing none would meet his gaze.

"Well, what a sorry bunch we have here. Can you tell me what happened yesterday afternoon?" Thranduil's voice was cold enough to send shiver's down their spines.

"We were guarding Prince Legolas, Sire." The group leader, Rinthiol spoke for his men. This they had decided after Jalenta's Lecture the night before. The King could not be worse that Jalenta when it came to this matter.

They were wrong, very, very wrong as they were about to find out.

"You were guarding Prince Legolas. Very good, at least you know what you _should _have been doing. 'Tis a pity that you were not. Why was my son injured? And please tell me what you were doing at the time?" Thranduil really did look majestic Jalenta thought. Never had he seen his King like this, usually he was out with his patrol. He had only been at the Palace for a meeting to see if he was suitable for promotion. Funny how thing's work out really. He had been promoted indeed, far higher than he could ever hope of attaining. He was now in charge of the Elves responsible for the young Prince's protection.

Silence met the King's questions.

"Well?!" The roar literally made the window's shake.

"We saw the Prince and his class go into the Queen's garden and were about to follow when Prince Drowlin came and started talking with us." Rinthiol started to explain nervously.

"So rather than protect my youngest son as you were supposed to you sat or stood talking to my second youngest like women nattering over herb tea!"

"Yes, Sire… I mean no Sire; we just felt it very rude to ignore the Prince." His voice was panicked now as he realised that he had made a big mistake by talking without thinking.

"Prince Drowlin was not the one you were meant to be protecting!" Thranduil was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Why was it that Drowlin's name came up in connection with everything at present? First the rumours and now this.

"Yes, Sire." They all hung their heads as they realised the extent of their transgressions.

"How did the Prince come to be injured? Did any of you even realise what was happening?"

"No, Sire we…" Rinthiol knew that no matter what he said now they were in deep trouble and the next item was not going to be in their favour. "We were inside the door way and could not see the Prince."

Behind them Jalenta could do nothing but wince. This he had not been told, if he had they would not just have been demoted, still the King would see to that. He waited with baited breath for the King's response it was not long in coming.

"WHAT???!!!" Thranduil had stood and was quivering with tension and anger. "You mean to stand here and tell me that you completely neglected your duties? You knew why Legolas was under the protection of my guards. You knew that the spiders we are so plagued by are out to capture him. They could have easily jumped over the walls and taken him! Be very grateful they did not."

The Elves before him shuffled uneasily, they had not thought of it in that way.

"As it is Legolas will be in the halls of healing for at least two weeks. His assailants managed to break his arm rather badly as well as giving him concussion. Not that any of you have even had the decency of even asking after his well fair."

Once again the Elves before him seemed to shrink with embarrassment at their plight.

"Your punishment will be this. For dereliction of duty you are all dismissed from your posts in the King's guards. If you cannot protect my son, you can certainly not be able to protect me. You will return to the general ranks within the army of Mirkwood. I have taken the liberty of talk with those who will be your superiors. Not one of you are to be put into a position of decision making. That will continue until I am absolutely certain that your standards are up to where they should be. You will also not be given any chances of promotion until I say so." The king watched as they looked up at him. Some of them had a look of resigned acceptance, the others looked angry at their new status.

"You will also all be separated; I do not wish you to be within each others company. You will also be going to fight the spiders in the South as part of your punishment. I do not wish to hear your names spoken with a negative report ever again, do you understand?" They nodded. "Good. Get out of my sight!"

The six grown Elves scurried from the chamber with childlike haste. As soon as the door closed behind them he sighed and slumped in the chair for a few minutes. He was tired of this. He was tired of constantly being at war. Weary of the evil that came from Dol Guldur. Along with the evil beings that seemingly went hand in hand with it.

What he needed, what he really needed was to have a cool hand on his brow and a soft voice telling him that he was doing well, that he was teaching his son's to be fine Elves. What he needed was Laurelin. The one thing he could never have ever again.

How he missed his wife. They should have had all of eternity together, should have been able to take the ship to Valinor to spend the rest of their lives in peace. Now the only way that would happen was if Mandos took pity on them and Laurelin was re-born as had happened in Glorfindel's case.

It hurt for Thranduil to think that Legolas would grow up with no real memory about his mother; all he would have would be his family's memories and pictures. He would never know of her soft laughter and sparkling eyes. Legolas would never know of the love with which he had been conceived under one of the great Oaks that dwelt in the forest. It had been the same Great Oak that had given them the single leaf with which Legolas had been named under.

Thinking of that time he recalled how… depressed his wife had been before learning of the new baby that was nestled within her. He had tried to find out what had been the matter and had been rebuffed with excuses.

Thranduil frowned. Laurelin had been depressed for at least a month before she had conceived their baby. A month in which he had been too busy to care much for his family, too engrossed with the growing darkness. Could Laurelin have been unfaithful and with whom?

When Elves marry they married for eternity. They could never break their bonding. Did his wife really love him? If she could do something like that? Was her depression caused by loosing her lover? Was Legolas his son? Did it really matter? He loved his youngest son more than he could ever truly say. Would that change?

Suddenly he realised that it didn't matter. At the end of the day Laurelin had stayed with him and they had had five very happy years together. If she did not love him would that have happened? Would she have said the words that she had to him before dying? No even if Legolas was not his son, it did not matter. He would love him until the end of time. It was as simple as that. Legolas was his son.

It had been Thranduil who had been present at his son's birth. It had been Thranduil who had helped change his clouts when necessary. It had been he who had cradled Legolas to sleep or simply held the child on the nights that he could not sleep. No Legolas was his, it mattered not that Legolas was not his full blood son. It also did not lessen his love for his wife. She remained his love.

With his sudden decision made he stood, stretched and left the chamber, heading for the Healing Wing and his family.

Opening the door he was struck by the silence. Never was the Healing Wing quiet, the Orcs and spiders saw to that. He pushed the door open further worry coursing through him only to stop as Elardion's voice sounded in the echoing chamber.

"Right, Leafie you want a story about Knight Growly and his fellow Knight Little Leaf. Let me see. I have one. Let me settle you down next to Lomion and I will begin. Careful of that arm, Leafie, there you go. No wriggling now so that you do not hurt Lomion." Thranduil watched as his son straightened and moved towards his chair, catching sight of his father at the same moment.

"Ada, come in I was just about to give Leafie a story before lunch." Elardion smiled at his father and Thranduil felt his worry lessen.

"I will listen if that is alright? I thought I might join you all for lunch. How is Legolas?"

"I will get another chair, Ada. Use mine." Before he could move Alcarnor stood and hurried to get a chair. "Leafie is doing a lot better. He is still not happy though. See for yourself."

At Elardion's gesture Thranduil turned towards where his son was pointing. Legolas was huddled safely in Lomion's arms. His eyes were very bruised and he had more bruises blossoming as well, but for all that he looked a little better than he had done the night before. So come to that did Lomion. Thranduil sat as near to them as he could. Near enough to touch Lomion's arm and to ruffle the bright blond hair of Legolas.

They all settled down and Elardion began. "Once upon a time, a long time ago lived two friends. Now these two friends' did everything together. Their names were Knight Growly and Knight little Las."

"That ith my name. Little Lath, it meanth Little Leaf." Legolas was trying his best not to move his mouth as his jaw really hurt, it meant that a few words came out with a slight lisp.

"That is right, Leafie how do you know that?" Thranduil beamed down at the young Elfling.

"Rallina told me in clath. We were going to begin learning other languageth." The Elfling suddenly looked sad and tears rushed into his eyes.

"Then you will begin them very soon." Lomion's voice was pained, but during the long night of watching over both Lomion and Legolas had meant they had talked a lot and Thranduil had explained what would be happening from here on in with Legolas and his classes.

"Really? Ada?" Those adorable blue eyes looked too him.

"Yes, Leafie, really. Rallina will be teaching both you and Estalado, as soon as you are well." The beam that was shot his way, with a small wince, was reward enough.

"Thank you, Ada." Legolas shot him a suddenly shy smile.

"You are welcome, my Leafie. Shall we continue with the story?" Legolas gave a very careful shake of his head.

"They were very brave and had lots and lots of adventures together. They were riding through the forest one day when they heard crying. It did not take them long to find where the crying was coming from and rushing to the area, they found a young girl on the ground and crying." Elardion had to smile. Every Elf in the chamber had stopped and was listening to his every word. This happened every time. Even his father was listening with an eagerness that would have surprised others looking in.

"They quickly hurried to the little girl's side. She looked startled and frightened as they approached her.

"Do not worry, we are friends. I am Little Las and this is Growly." Las knelt down beside her. "What is wrong? Perhaps we could help you?"

"I have lost my Naneth!" The little Girl began to sob once more.

"Hush; there is no need to cry. We will help you find your Naneth, will we not, Growly?"

"Of course, Las we could not leave her here all alone. What is your name?"

"Katy." This was said with a sniff.

"Can you tell me where you come from, Katy?" Growly smiled down at her. A knock on the door made them all look up.

Elladan, Elrohir, Estel as well as Elrond and Mithrandir hurried into the chamber.

"We heard you were telling a Knight Growly story and insisted that Mithrandir needed to come and hear one. I hope we have not missed too much." Estel sounded breathless; as well he might they had been practising on the archery range when word had reached them. They just loved these tales. As they settled down, Mithrandir whispered into the King's ear that they needed to have a word with him. Thranduil nodded thinking that he knew exactly what it was that they wished to speak with him about.

Once they were settled. Elardion began once again. He gave a brief run through so that they could understand what was happening. Estel sat close to Lomion and Legolas smiling down at the Elfling brightly. He had been very upset at hearing and seeing what had happened with his friend and was pleased to know that Legolas was alright.

Elrond sitting next to his two old friends watched as his son did this and suddenly he was not in the chamber but far away. He had a quick glimpse into the future of his son. He said nothing, though because destiny is not something to trifle with.

"No! I want my Naneth!!!" More sobs came from the young Elfling." Elardion continued with the story.

"Shush, we will find your Naneth, I promise you." Little Las caught her up into a hug, trying to stop her from crying.

It helped and the little Elfling burrowed happily into Little Las' arms, happy to be warm and safe. The three of them searched long and hard in the forest, trying to see anything that may recall Katy's memory of the way that she had come." Legolas' eyes were wide as he recalled the time that he had run away from home after his mother's death. It had been very frightening; luckily Mithrandir had found him and brought him home.

"It was just getting dusk when they heard the frantic calls of Katy's name. The little Elfling moved in Little Las' arms. "That is my Naneth!" she sounded very excited.

"They headed towards the voice and soon a small clearing with a few Flets came into view. "That is my home! Naneth, I am here!" Soon a pretty she Elf came into view she had been crying, but as soon as she saw Katy she gave a small cry and hurried towards them. "Katy, I was so very worried!"" Legolas' was almost smiling through the pain of his jaw at that. All the others in the chamber were listening avidly as he spoke.

"I am safe; Naneth, Little Las and Growly found me and helped me find you!" Soon others in the small village hurried to them and there was a happy reunion. That night they had a meal in celebration of the safe return of the Elfling, but also for the new friendship between Little Las and Growly. The festivities carried on late into the night. The next morning the two were on their way with the cheerful goodbyes of the village ringing in their ears. They hurried on, on the look out for more adventures and new friends."

The clapping was muted so that they would not cause the Elfling more pain. Elardion smiled down at his youngest brother. "Did you like that, Leafie?" He asked.

"Yeth, thank you." Legolas tried to smile widely for his brother.

"I am glad, you need not try to smile your jaw must hurt you very much." Elardion was more than aware of the large bruise that marred the pale features and which he knew just had to hurt. "If you would like if you eat all of your dinner we can have another story later, would you like that?"

This time Legolas did not need to smile for Elardion to know he was happy the expressive eyes told their own tale.

The meal was brought then and it was not long before they were all eating and laughing with relief that all three invalids were on their way to recovery. Legolas enjoyed his meal; it was soft so that he did not have to chew because his jaw was really sore. As was his head and wrist now he came to think of it and his nose and chest. If Legolas were to be asked he would say he was alright when in truth he was not. He was in a lot of pain. Luckily Elardion seemed to realise.

Once they had all finished and Legolas was sat comfortably, cradled in his father's arms. Elardion moved to the herb table to prepare three goblets of herb tea filled with pain killing herbs and one in Legolas to help him sleep. Sleep would aid the small body more than anything.

Legolas accepted the help from his father and drank the bitter fluid, grimacing as the herbs hit his taste buds. Elardion was ready with a drink of juice to take the taste away and Legolas took that happily.

Once more he settled back watching the others in the chamber. The two sets of twins were joking and plotting on one side. Lomion and Elardion were talking softly while Mithrandir and Elrond were chatting happily by the fire. Of Drowlin there was no sign and for once Legolas did not ask where he was. He tried to stifle a yawn, knowing that the moment he did he would be out back to bed and that he did not want.

Elrohir gave a loud giggle that made Legolas want to smile, he would have but suddenly he was too tired and too sore to care. His free thumb made its way to his mouth. He wished he had Growly, but he was trying to be a big Elfling and do away with his comforter. But know… he would give anything to have his ear to suck. His eyes were closing before he knew it and he succumbed to the drug that he did not even know he had taken.

Thranduil sat as still as he could, he did not want to cause his son even more pain than he had to be in with his broken bones and bruises. He had an idea that Elardion may just have slipped a little extra into the bitter fluid. He watched with amusement as the thumb made its way slowly into his mouth and he stilled even more as he caught the wistful look on the small face before the eyes slipped shut and Legolas settled back onto him with a sigh.

"He can come and sleep with me, Ada I am going no where." There was a smile on Lomion's face as he looked at his youngest sibling. Even with his bruises Legolas looked adorable.

"He will not hurt you?" Thranduil looked worriedly at his son as he asked this.

"Nay, Ada he will be fine." Between them they settled Legolas on his bed, the chamber had fallen silent as the others realised Legolas was asleep. One by on or two by two in the case of the Peredhil twins, they left the chamber leaving only the patients, their father and Elrond along with Mithrandir.

"You wished to see me?" Thranduil turned to his friends.

"Yes, Mellon-Nin. But perhaps it would be better to talk in private." Elrond looked uncomfortable.

"My study would perhaps be the best place for this conversation. Would you join me?" Thranduil stood and after giving his sons all soft kisses on their foreheads he lead the way from the chamber.

The door had barely closed before Thranduil started to talk. "I have a feeling that I know what it is that you want to speak to me about."

"You do?" Mithrandir looked at the King in open surprise.

"I am not blind, Mellon-Nin, neither am I an idiot." Thranduil's words were without rancour.

"We did not mean to give the impression that you were…"

"I know you did not. I also know that Legolas is not my blood son." Thranduil broke in with a small smile. It was not very often that he could shock both of his friends at the same time. "How long have you known?"

"Since the incident with Darenholt. When we tested his blood we knew. We did not feel that telling you would be at all helpful after all that had happened. I am sorry, Thranduil we did not mean to keep this so quiet for so long…" Elrond was increasingly worried that Thranduil would break their friendship. A friendship that had been through so much. Through the loss of both of their wives and the raising of their children. Through wars and peace. It had been too long just to end like this.

"It is alright, Mellon-Nin I understand. I have been thinking about it and have come to the decision that it really does not matter. Legolas is my son and always will be. Who his real father is…"

"Darenholt, it was Darenholt." Mithrandir muttered under his breath.

"Does not matter. What matters to me is his happiness. Why Laurelin did as she did is of no importance."

"Yes, it is. You obviously think that she is guilty of adultery. That is not what happened. She was raped Thranduil. Laurelin was raped by that beast. Why she did not tell you I know not." Elrond could only shake his head.

"She was so depressed in the month before Legolas was conceived. I understand know. In that case I have him to thank for five more happy years. She would have faded if Legolas had not been in this world." Thranduil's voice was reflective as he spoke.

Both Elrond and Mithrandir was stunned at just how well their friend was taking this. Obviously he had done some thinking.

"No, Legolas is my son in all but blood that will not change. I will be putting a stop to these rumours for once and for all. I will be seeing the Elfling's who were spreading these rumours this afternoon. I have more than a sneaking suspicion that Drowlin is deeply involved in this. His name has so far come up with every aspect. He is currently confined in his chamber. I want your word that this will go no further than this chamber. I do not want any of the others to know. When I feel that Legolas is of age to handle this news I will inform him, but until then I want this secret kept. Would you do that for me?"

It did not take long for them to agree with a slight mixture of bewilderment and amusement. They soon all hurried on their way. It was time to face the Elfling's.

With a deep sigh and the thought that he had been doing it far too much this day he made it back to the throne chamber. Jalenta was waiting patiently by the doors for him. He smiled at the warrior pleased that at least one seemed to be more than aware of his duties. He would make a fine leader once he had more experience. Yes, Jalenta was in line for great things. Very great things.

"The Elfling's are here, Sire. Galion is holding them in on of the antechambers."

"Thank you, Jalenta. I cannot thank you enough for all your help; I do not know what I would have done without you here." Thranduil was absolutely honest about this. With Lomion injured and in the healing wing the army seemed to be thinking they could be a little lax. This could not be allowed to carry on. If it did then the darkness would take advantage and spread even further, that was something he really did not want.

"It is my pleasure, Sire I am just pleased that I could help the Prince. Shall I bring the Elfling's in?" At Thranduil's nod the Elf walked to the door of the antechamber. Soon a small group of uneasy looking Elfling's stood before them. Jalenta left the chamber so that the King could deal with this on his own.

"You are probably wondering why you have been brought here this afternoon?" They all nodded looking afraid. "Well this is all connected with a small incident that happened two days ago. An incident where you were all involved in what can only be gossiping. Gossiping in front of some even younger Elfling's than you are." They all looked affronted at being called Elfling's. They were nearing their majority after all.

Thranduil held up his hand to indicate silence. "You were gossiping about my wife. Nasty gossip that could and has caused a lot of trouble." He looked them all in the eye. "I want you to tell me where you got this item of gossip from." There was silence.

"I am getting tired of waiting. If you do not tell me I will have you taken down to the dungeons to wait until you do tell me. If it is my son, Drowlin you need not fear for I am under no illusions as to how he can act." There eyes were wide with fright as they looked at him and Thranduil could not help but think that Drowlin's choice of friends was more than a little revealing. They were all on the large side and looked to be bullies. They seemed it to, like all bullies they caved under pressure when the tables were turned on them. It was just so know. The thought of spending time in the dungeons was unappealing to them all.

It was Flaleton who spoke up, he was the unofficial group leader after Drowlin and it was expected of him by the others in their group. "It was Drowlin; he wanted to get back at Legolas."

"Get back at Legolas for what?" Thranduil's voice was cold and hard.

"He never really said except to say that he hates Legolas and wants him gone. He told us to…"

"**Told **you?" Thranduil was once again getting angrier by the minute. It seemed that his fears were coming to pass. It also seemed that today was the day for him to be incredibly angry.

"Y… Yes, he told us what to say and when to say it. There was a group of Elfling's that he wanted to listen to our conversation. So we did." Flaleton was very anxious and worried about the King's reaction.

"So you follow him like sheep and do what ever it is that he says. Why?" Thranduil was more than just a little confused by this as he asked.

The Elfling's before him seemed to shrink and try their hardest to blend in with the furnishings of the chamber.

It was then that Thranduil realised the answer and it was with a bare whisper that Thranduil spoke. "He has threatened you. He has used his position to have you do his work!" He sought and held Flaleton's gaze. "You have no wish to be friends with him at all do you?"

"No, Sire. He told us he would have you send our families away if we did not do as he says." The voice was shaky and some of the younger one's in the group huddled together as they sought comfort from their friends.

The sight poured cold water on his anger as he realised that none in the chamber before him was to blame for what had happened. It was Drowlin who had ultimately planed this and that he had carried it through. It was Drowlin who had made certain that Legolas' guards had been distracted. It had been Drowlin who had spread the rumours. His son.

Grief mixed with anger filled him. He honestly did not know where he had gone wrong with Drowlin, all of his sons had been treated the same. None had been any different. So why out of all six was Drowlin so different?

He looked into the worried and scared faces and smiled. "Be at peace, I do not blame you. I understand. Nothing shall happen to either you or your families." He watched as they sagged with relief. "You may go. You are free for the afternoon; enjoy it with your families. I will sort it out with your tutors. You will also no longer have to do my sons work. He will be doing that himself along with a lot of other things. Nor do you have to be friends with him through pressure. Go now it is a fine afternoon to relax by the large pond set aside for my family. You all have permission to use it; I will send a message to the guards."

The small faces lit up with unexpected joy and it broke his heart to think tat they had been so scared because of something that Drowlin had instigated. He would be talking with Drowlin tomorrow after the morning meal. As it was he had a letter to send. And if he wanted it to get there by tomorrow he would have to hurry. He left the chamber to find a puzzled look on Jalenta's face.

"They were not to blame; it was all Drowlin's doing. Come, we are finished. The afternoon is finished, go home and share the rest of this day with your wife and give her my regards."

An hour later he sat with a drowsy Legolas in his arms and the rest of his family bar Drowlin, around him as well as his friends. This was how it should be. The missive had been sent, his decision made. Drowlin could not be trusted to stay in Mirkwood. Maybe Celeborn and Haldir could make him see sense and give him a bit of the discipline that he lacked at present, discipline that he would not accept from Thranduil himself.

So he relaxed enjoying the afternoon too. Little did he now it would be the last time he would get to relax for quite some time to come.

To be continued

Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers and readers. Hopefully normal progress on our stories will begin to be renewed. Mei is still bogged under with college work. But I am feeling a lot better; it's amazing how I have come to love writing so much. I missed it a lot.

Replies to reviews:

Estalader27: Thank you and yes Poor Legolas and all for the cookies in his hand. For Estalado to see that will be hard. Bless him.

Larnia: They get their come uppance trust me I hope you like what happens to Drowlin.

Manwathiel: LOL. Yes, I agree with you. Thank you and we will.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: More about Legolas' heritage in this chapter I hope you like it. In my view a slap of the wrist would not be good enough. Gald you approve.

Bradleigh: Thank you I'm glad you approve of the long chapter. Here is another one as I could not see to find the right place to stop. I'm sure that as we carry on Legolas' reaction will become obvious. I'm glad you like scary, angry Thranduil s there is more in this chapter.

Lelann37: Thank you, blushes bright red. More on Drowlin this chapter.

Aranna Undomiel: Thank you and wow!! Aside from Legolas Lomion has become a firm favourite of mine, I will admit. I love writing for them all but he just shines a little more. Drolwin is seen to in this chapter. Yep, they needed to go, the Elfling's that is.

Alatariel Narmolanya: Leafie is safe for the moment so calm down, nice deep breaths, there you go all better. I'm glad my thoughts came over and you could picture the parents. Nasty things. You liked Drunk Drowlin? Try saying that in a hurry! LOL!!! Thrabnduil just may surprise you…

Little crazy 1: Thank you and I will try…

Alibi Girl: Sorry about the cliff hangers, there is just a tiny one this time.

SaphireCat: I am sorry you feel that way. This story is set in meisalliam's world and she has explained her theory else where I think. It is very Au, but then isn't all fan fiction? I like to think thet Tolien would be flattered that we all write so lovingly about his characters; you have to admit it is quite a compliment to my fellow country man. It did bother me at first. You may note that my stories hold true to the 'form' You didn't need to make us think, we already had done so a while ago, so thank you.

Triptych: Thank you and no not forgotten just real life invading I'm afraid. So would I he would not just smirk at me either. Nasty Drowlin. Kick!!!

Barbara Kennedy: Thank you and the next update of Tomorrow will be later this week.

Kel: Thank you, glad you approve! Here is your update!!!

Daniel: here you are!!!

So until next time take care and please let us know what you think?

Love,

Mei, Shell and the Gang


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Not ours. Sob.

Chapter Twelve

It was a long night for those who chose to stay in the healing wing that night. Oh, it had started off well enough. Legolas was drowsy with the herb teas that Elrond was giving him. That was not the problem. The problem was that Legolas would only let himself be held or comforted by Thranduil or Estel.

If he was passed to anyone else in the chamber so that either of them could rest, he cried. In the end, Elrond and Elardion decided that some sleeping herbs were the best thing for him. Legolas had to be sore, sleep would help him heal all the faster.

Then, the dreams started, dreams that seemed frightening for the Elfling, dreams that caused him to cry out unintelligibly. It was sad to see.

As a result, only a few were allowed to stay in the healing chamber, the rest were sent to their own chambers to sleep or at least try to sleep.

Morning dawned to find Thranduil with red-rimmed eyes. He had spent most of the night sitting in a chair between Legolas and Lomion. Legolas was finally sleeping peacefully, even though a frown still marred the small pale forehead. The bruises and swellings around his eyes stood out in stark relief against the pallid face.

Lomion looked better in the early morning light, he even had more colour in his face. He at least had slept well overnight and it had apparently done him much good.

Thranduil sighed. Today was not going to be pleasant. As soon as he got a reply to his missive, he would be having a serious talk with Drowlin, something he really was not looking forward to.

A slight tap on the door to the Healing wing caught his attention. It was loud enough for anyone awake to hear but not loud enough to awaken any sleepers.

It was one of the King's personal assistants bringing a newly-arrived message for Thranduil. With a bow and a smile, he handed it over and left the King to read his letter in privacy.

Thranduil looked down at the parchment, the cipher was that of Lothlorien. The carrier birds had done an exceptionally quick service this time, but then, he had stressed that it was extremely urgent. With a sigh, he broke through the wax seal and opened the parchment. Galadriel's clear and concise script flowed before him in elegant loops.

He lowered it at last with another sigh, only to look up once more as Elrond entered the chamber. Leaving Legolas' side, they woke both Nolvo and Lomion so that their dressings could be checked before they were allowed to have their morning meal. Legolas they left to sleep for as long as the herbs worked.

Once happy and content that both Elrond and Elardion were busy with the three invalids, he hurried off. He wanted to get this meeting out of the way and finished with. Thranduil made his way down to the large dining hall hoping to see Galion on the way. He was lucky and with a few quick words of instruction, he headed towards his study to wait for the one he had asked to have brought before him.

The King smiled as he looked out over the courtyard. The usual morning bustle was just beginning. Gentle greetings could be heard on the morning breeze. Bright light played across his face. He could hear the birds calling to each other and also the chattering of squirrels as they conversed in the large Mallorn tree that Legolas loved so much. If he listened carefully enough, he could hear the neighing of horses in the stables. As soon as this business with the spiders was cleared up and Legolas was well enough, he would take him riding on Patchy. His youngest son would love that.

A knock alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. He moved to his desk and sat down. Drowlin was led into the chamber. He gazed defiantly at his father. Two guards flanked him as per Thranduil's instructions.

"Good morning, Drowlin." Thranduil glowered at his son. This was really not the time for the Elfling to be playing mind games with his father. The frown deepened, as Drowlin did not answer him, but went to sit in the chair opposite him.

"Did I give you permission to sit down?" The King's voice was cold.

With a great unhappy sigh, Drowlin moved back to stand in front of him.

"I repeat again, Drowlin, good morning."

"Good morning." the voice was as sullen as his face.

"Do you know why you are here?" Thranduil looked across at him, determined to keep his temper today.

"Because of yesterday." Drowlin would not meet his father's steady gaze.

"Why, because of yesterday?" Thranduil leaned back in his chair, knowing full well that at this moment Galion was gathering his son's possessions in readiness of Drowlin's departure.

"I called Legolas a Brat." if anything the voice dripped with contempt as he spoke.

"Yes, there is that. But there is also another reason. Is there anything that you would like to tell me about what you have been up too, these last few days?" Thranduil's voice was icy, so icy that it mirrored his eyes, causing Drowlin to shiver.

"N… no." Drowlin could not hide the fear and trepidation in that one word.

"Then let me enlighten you. There have been some vile rumours doing the rounds once more concerning your mother's fidelity and Legolas' paternity. These rumours, disgusting as they are, have been traced back to their origin. Do you have any idea where that would be?" Thranduil was watching the young Elf carefully.

"No." The voice was a little stronger this time, despite the fact that Drowlin was shivering inside with fear. His father could not know where this had come from, could he? If he did, he was in so much trouble, but then, if his father had found out…. He would make life very difficult for the so-called friends that had snitched on him.

"Then let me enlighten you. They have been found to begin squarely at your door. Do not go blaming your friends for my finding out. They were forced to tell me."

"Please, tell me one thing, Drowlin. Did you really think so little of your mother to do this? And Legolas? Not only did you have your friends spread these vile rumours, but you had to include others in your plan. Oh, I am sure they were not purely innocent of this foul act, but they were put up to it and that came from you."

Drowlin's face was white as he listened to his father. He knew it all, well almost all…

"And then, I find that you have distracted the guards so that the Elfling's could carry out their evil plans. I am so angry with you right now! Those guards were put in place to protect Legolas from an evil that you could not even begin to imagine! Or is that what you wanted, for Legolas to die?" Silence. "Well, was it?"

Drowlin could hold it in no longer. "Yes! Yes, I wanted the Brat to die! He is insidious! He worms his way into everything! He just has to smile and you all run to pet him. He is evil, pure evil, the way he can listen to any tree and animal. Even the wind, for Valar's sake! I am the only one to see him for what he is. Evil, witch-spawn that should be killed. Just like he killed Nan…"

"ENOUGH! I will not have you speak about your brother like that. He has more empathy and love in one hair on his head than you do in your entire body. He gives his love freely to all, even you! And this is how you repay him?! He did not kill your Naneth! The Orcs did that foul, despicable deed. You are the only one who cannot see that!"

Drowlin opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it in the face of his father's burning wrath.

"Do you recall what I said would happen if I found that you were linked in anyway with this incident?" Thranduil tried to calm himself down, rubbing his head against the pain that was beginning to blossom there.

"Yes, Adar. You said you would send me awa…" The Elfling's voice stopped, his father would not do this to him would he?

"So, you were at least listening enough to recall that part of the conversation. You will be leaving Mirkwood this afternoon to travel to Lothlorien. While you are there, you will be under the direct supervision of both Lord Celeborn and Lord Haldir. You will do anything and everything they say. If you refuse or cause trouble of any kind, they have my expressed permission to punish you by any method they deem suitable. They will also be sending me weekly reports on your progress. Do not disappoint me this time, Drowlin, if you do it will be the last time. Oh, and while you are there you will not be considered Royalty. You will not be addressed as Prince. No one will bow to you. The other Elves of your age will be warned that they are not to be intimidated by you and have also been told to report it if you try. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada, I understand." The voice was barely audible. "How long will I be there?"

"As long as I deem it necessary for you learn this lesson. Before you go, you will also go and visit Legolas and apologise to him for what you have caused." Thranduil could not stop another sigh from leaving his lips. "Your mother would be very disappointed and saddened by your behaviour, Drowlin. Please take this time to reflect on your actions and learn from it. You may leave." At a nod towards the guards, he gestured for them to take Drowlin away.

Once alone, he slumped in his chair. This was so, so hard. He had told Elrond and Mithrandir that he understood and that he was alright with it, but he was not, not really. Oh, he meant the part about Legolas being his son. That would never change.

But, Valar! Could Laurelin not have spoken to him about what had happened? Why the secrecy? He would have supported her through it. Elbereth! He would have been behind her, pushing her the whole way. But she had not, she had buried it deep within her and that caused him more anguish than he cared to admit.

And Legolas, poor sweet Legolas, who would never recall more than a fleeting memory of her. Legolas who had been through so much already… Ai, he needed a drink! He walked to the bay window to check on the path of the sun. It was late enough in the morning for him to have a glass of wine without feeling guilty and then he would have to get down to work. He had yet more petitioners to see this afternoon. Hopefully they would be more suitable than the ones from two days ago.

Lomion and Nolvo were playing a quiet game of chess when Legolas woke up. At first the Elfling really was not sure where he was, everything seemed to be such a muddle and then the pain in his arm and ribs hit him. A small whimper escaped him and alerted the others that he was awake.

"Good morning, Leafie, how are you feeling today?" Lomion smiled over at his brother.

Dazed blue eyes blinked back at him, for one long heart stopping moment they were blank before memory flooded back, followed swiftly by pain. "Sore, tired."

"Rest, Little Leaf, you have nowhere you need to be right now but getting better and helping me to beat Nolvo at chess, can you do that with me?" Lomion could not help but ruffle the rumpled blond locks.

"Yes, Lomion. Where is Ada?" Legolas was looking around for Thranduil.

"He had some things to take care of, but he will be back for the noonday meal. Now, before we begin, I think Nolvo should go and let Elardion know that you are awake or our lives will not be worth living." Nolvo nodded at hearing this before doing going to find Elardion.

"How did you sleep, Legolas?" Lomion tried not to wince at the sight of the bruises that marred his brother's face.

"She back." The voice was barely above a whisper.

Lomion was confused, this he had not counted on. "Who is back, Leafie?"

"Sslina, she comes for me." there was fear in Legolas' eyes, now that Lomion knew to look for it.

"She will not get you, I promise you." Lomion gently hugged his brother, smiling at the small contented sigh that Legolas gave on the contact.

Elardion entered then, followed by Elrond and Nolvo. Lomion looked at them over the bowed, blond head his eyes dark with worry. Why had the spiders come back now? Every patrol had been out looking for the fell beasts, but all had come back with no news. So why now? Legolas needed a break from all of this. Lomion vowed then and there that nothing would harm Legolas any more; they would have to get through him to get to Legolas.

"Legolas, you have some visitors." He smiled as he spoke; only the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Good morning, Leafie, how do you feel today?" Elardion was watching his youngest brother closely and did not miss the small winces that flashed across the pale bruised face as the Elfling moved.

"Sore and tired." This last comment was followed by a huge yawn that stopped abruptly when his jaw let him know it was not happy with this maltreatment. He rubbed at the area, trying to stop the pain that was beginning to make itself known.

"Do not rub it, Legolas, that will make the pain even worse. How does your head feel?" Elardion had gently taken the small hand away from the darkly bruised jaw.

"Bad, it feels bad." This statement was low and sigh filled. Even the small voice seemed to throb with pain.

"It hurts? A lot?" As they were speaking Elardion was looking into Legolas eyes, trying to gauge pupil responses.

"Yes, that hurts!" Legolas tried to pull away from the healer, who was shining the candle into his eyes.

"I know, Leafie and I am sorry. I need to do this. I promise it will be over and done with very soon. Does your head throb?" Elardion was pleased with what he had seen with the candle. The concussion was still in evidence, but all-in-all the responses were better than they had been yesterday.

"Yes, I feel sick too." Legolas could not stop his eyes from watering.

"We can give you something to help with that, Penneth. How many of me do you see?" Elardion had to smile at Legolas' astonished look. "Is there just one of me or two?"

"Two. Why are there two of you?" Legolas was blinking and trying to stop this double vision in its tracks, it was a battle that he lost.

"You took a very nasty blow to the head and it is because of that. How does your arm feel?" Elardion had moved down to the small splinted wrist.

"It throbs." There was a hitch to Legolas' voice as he spoke.

"It will for a while, I'm afraid, Leafie. I will give you something for that after I have looked you over." Elardion quickly finished his examination. It was obvious that Legolas was not a happy little Elfling and as far as he was concerned Legolas had every right not to be.

He had just finished giving Legolas two teas, one for his nausea, the other for the pain, when the chamber door opened and Thranduil came in. Elardion's eyebrows rose with surprise, it was the time for the noonday meal? Where had the morning gone?

One by one, guests and family made their way to the healing wing. All, that is, except Drowlin.

By the time Estel and his brother's, the last to arrive, made themselves comfortable the meal was beginning to be served by some of the staff. Legolas was settled once more in Thranduil's arms, all noticed that the Elfling barely moved, evidence of the pain that he was in.

The meal was subdued. Legolas would normally have been racing around, chattering away, not still and quiet like this.

The food by contrast was, as usual, wonderful, a delicious stew full of meat and vegetables. Legolas' had been pureed at Elardion's request to make it easier for him to eat it.

"There we go, my Leaf, is that nice?" Thranduil carefully offered the small spoonful to his son.

"Yes, Ada, thank you….Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?" Thranduil took a spoonful of his own stew.

"What is a whore?" The voice was quiet but it rang as clear as a bell in the chamber that had fallen into an even greater silence due to shock.

Thranduil choked on his stew, not expecting that question by a long shot. Elrond sitting next to him patted him on the back to try and clear the obstruction before handing him a goblet of water. It took him a while to calm down.

"Where did you hear that, Legolas?" Surprise still clouded his voice.

"The Elfling's yesterday, they said that…"

"They were wrong, Leafie to say that, very wrong and it was not true. It is a nasty word and I do not ever want you to say that again, do you understand me?" Thranduil's voice was firm, but he was angry, angry that Legolas had had to hear that.

"Yes, Ada I understand…. Ada?" Legolas was watching him with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Legolas?" Thranduil was loading the spoon once more from the bowl before him.

"Can Sslina get in?"

That comment made every single person in the chamber freeze.

"No, Legolas she cannot. Why do you ask?" Thranduil tried to still his suddenly thumping heart.

"She said last night that she comes for me and that nothing will stop her this time. Please say she will not, Ada, I do not like her. I want to stay with you. Please do not make me leave!" There were tears in his eyes as he was saying this.

"Legolas, I will _never _make you leave here. Never and I promise that she will not be able to get to you. Just relax and get better, my Leaf and then we can go riding on Patchy."

"Really? Really, Ada we can?" Legolas' eyes were wide with excitement now.

"Yes, Leafie we can. But you have to get better first, so come and finish your meal and then you need to rest. Drowlin will be coming to see you later. He is leaving on a trip and wants to say goodbye to you." Thranduil was smiling down at the small treasured Elfling who sat on his lap.

"Drowlin is going away?" The little lip quivered.

"Yes, but it will not be for long, he will soon be back have no fear."

The rest of the meal passed quietly, with no further nasty interruptions. Thranduil's mind was far away and he was working out a plan to keep Legolas safe in the palace.

Lomion sighed with relief as he lay back down on his pallet. As much as he wanted to be upright, it was still very painful and a pleasure to lie back down again. A goblet appeared from nowhere. He looked up to see a grimly smiling Elardion.

"Drink, it will help with the pain." Elardion watched with amusement as Lomion took the proffered goblet with a grimace before drinking it. "I will stay with Legolas while you sleep. I have promised him another story later and I am sure that you would wish to be awake for that?"

At Lomion's eager nod he laughed. "I will wake you later then. Sleep and get better."

Lomion's eyes were already closing as the herbs did their job. Elardion looked around the calm healing wing. He had released Nolvo to the care of Alcarnor with the admonishment that if he had to treat Nolvo once more for this wound he really would sedate him and keep him that way until he was satisfied the wound was fully healed. That left just two patients, Lomion and Legolas.

His father had warned him that Drowlin would be along to see Legolas and to give them some much needed privacy to speak.

As a consequence, when Drowlin finally did arrive at the healing wing Elardion moved to the shelves that held the herbs, it also meant that Drowlin was at least semi-private with Legolas. The guards hovered at the door, their orders had been not to let Drowlin out of their sight.

"Hello, Brat, Ada says that I must come and say goodbye to you." Drowlin smiled at the small Elfling, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Drowlin! It is good to see you, I have missed you." Legolas reached out to be picked up, but this was brushed aside.

"Well, I have not missed you. You do realise that this is all your fault? Ada is sending me away because of you!" Drowlin had leant down so that he was close enough to be heard by Legolas and not any one else.

"No, not me." Legolas was shaking his head and regretted it when the world around him spun. Drowlin pulled the Elfling into a tight hug, ignoring the gasp of pain that Legolas could not hold in.

"Yes, you. If you had never been born, Nana would still be alive, I would be happy and not being sent away. Ada would be with Nana. I hate you with every inch of me. If you tell anyone what I have said you will live to regret it. Do you understand? Well?" Drowlin tightened his grip causing tears to come to Legolas' eyes. He looked around to see if anyone realised what he was doing, the guards looked bored and Elardion was still busy.

"Yes, Drowlin,. I will tell no one." The small voice quavered. Drowlin hated him? But why?

"Good, oh and Legolas, I promise you this: if I was the King I would not have let you live, you are an abomination and evil. If I can I will make your life misery for as long as I can!" Saying that, Drowlin swept from the chamber, after one final bone-crushing hug. Elardion looked up from where he was preparing the herbs before hurrying over to his youngest brother.

Legolas watched him go with big sad eyes, he really did not know what it was that he had done to Drowlin, but it must have been bad. Did he really kill his Nana?

Tears began to fall, silently. Elardion, thinking that his brother was in great pain he gave him more pain-killing herbs and watched Legolas as he sang him softly to sleep.

Thranduil, meanwhile, was sitting in his study, going over some paperwork before heading down to the council chambers for the afternoon's petitions.

The sound of raised voices caught his attention and he crossed to the window to see Drowlin and his escort ready to leave. He hurried down to the front doors to bid them farewell and safe journey.

Once they were off, he hurried back to the study, along the way he passed both sets of twins and Estel. All, apart from Nolvo, had their bows and swords in evidence.

"We are heading out to practice. Ada. Do not worry I will not let this idiot do anything foolish!" Alcarnor was smiling and had to duck out of the range of his brother's right arm.

Laughter floated down the hall behind them and it raised his spirits. It was with a lighter step to his gait that he made the rest of the journey.

The afternoon had passed quickly and without any major problems when a loud shout from outside sounded.

Galion left to check it out, but he soon returned with the news of a large spider attack. Thranduil hurried to the healing wing to find out what had happened.

The chamber was once more in chaos. Elrond and Mithrandir were helping the healing staff. A large proportion of the warriors were suffering from bite wounds, stings and poison. Only one Elf had returned unharmed out of a group of thirty. It was enough to bring despair to even the strongest of hearts.

Thranduil made his way over to the patrol leader who was having his arm dressed by Elrond.

"Elrond, is Amondal well enough for me to speak with him?" the wound being dressed was deep and nasty looking.

"Yes, Thranduil, but make it quick I need to suture this and I do not think that Amondal would be happy being awake for it." Elrond was being deadly serious as he worked.

"I understand, Mellon-nin." Thranduil smiled down at the lieutenant before him. "Can you tell me what happened, Amondal?"

"It was a trap, Sire. They lured us into a trap. We stood no chance. They were talking, Sire, yelling out instructions. I have never seen anything like it. The orders came from this large spider; I have never seen one this size before. It was huge!" There was horror in the Elf's green eyes.

"Sslina." It was one word, spoken with a crisp clipped voice that spoke of the King's clear hatred for the arachnid that was behind all of this.

"H… How did you know?" Amondal's stuttered question would have been amusing at any other time.

"She is after Legolas. We knew she would be back." Thranduil's cold tone sent shivers down the spines of all those who heard it.

"She said to tell you the prince would be hers and that nothing you do would stop her." Amondal tried to recall, as best he could, all that he had heard from the monsters.

"She will never get her claws into him. I will kill her first!" It was a vow, pure and simple.

"I need to give Amondal his tea, Thranduil. I am sorry whatever else you need to discuss is going to have to wait." Elrond had already handed the injured Elf a goblet of herbs.

"Rest and get well, Amondal we will speak later when you are more recovered." Thranduil spent the next hour moving from bed to bed checking on his soldiers. To his great sorrow, six died from their injuries and at least seventeen more were very badly injured.

He finally finished his rounds beside Legolas and Lomion's beds. Both were still sleeping, although Thranduil's sharp eyes noticed the silver tear tracks on the Elfling's face. He gently reached out and brushed them away. Tenderly, he brushed the hair from the bruised forehead. He would need to speak with Jalenta about Legolas' guards. The fact that Sslina was back meant they all had to be extra aware.

It was then he recalled that the twins and Elrond's sons were last seen outside of the safety of the palace. Fear coursed through him. If the spiders were attacking without provocation… he hurried off to find Jalenta, he needed some Elves to go and bring them back to the palace.

Legolas was warm and safe. He could feel warm, gentle arms around him. With a sigh he snuggled back with a small smile on his face as he settled once more into the oblivion that the recent dose of drugs gave him.

_Sssso, you thought you were free of me, did you?_

Legolas started and looked around him. It was dark, dark and cold. He could smell the damp in the air. His heart began to thump with fear.

_You cannot get away from me… If you wish to ssssee your brothersssss and friendssss ssssafe once more, you will come to meet me. I have usssse of you._

"No… No, leave me alone!" Legolas could not hide his fear any longer.

_I will never leave you alone, not until you are mine…_

"No… please, no. Nana? I want my Nana!"

The only reply that Legolas received was a mocking hiss of laughter…

Elrond was working on the last of the patients when he became aware of the distressed sounds that came from behind him. Turning, he realised that it was Legolas. He was tossing his head from side to side, tears ran down his face. It looked as if he was trying to get away from something.

He was also mumbling under his breath. Without another thought, he stood and hurried to the Elfling's side. What he heard made his heart break.

"No… please, no. Nana? I want my Nana!" With that the frightened blue eyes opened wide. But Elrond could tell that whereever Legolas was, it was not in this chamber. It was not even in the palace…

To be continued

Thank you to all our wonderful readers and reviewers, you are the best!

Replies to reviews:

moonshine44: hehe, you wiill have to weait and see the reason for Thranduil noty being able to relax, but the fun has already started!!

Alatariel Narmolanya: LOL!!! Almost, I'm glad you could puicture the scene though, that means i am doing my job right! Poor Drowlin, yes his Adar's found out exactly what he has been up to.

Lirenel: Here is another update so that you can find out what is going to happen.Trouble? Legolas? What makes you think that?

Little Crazy1: Good, I am glad that you like the updates, here's another for you. Ahhh, but is Thranduil alright with what's happened or is he just being pragmatic and realising that nothing can change the past or his love for his wife? More to come on this subject, it's not over yet!

Little-Legolas-Lover: Thank you we are glad that you like it.

Well, everyone that is it for the time being, more coming very, very soon..

Love

Mei and Shell, along with all the gang!


	13. Chapter 13

A Long Time Ago

By Meisalliam andf MCross

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters and are making no profit from this story

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Elrond took a deep breath. He had seen these symptoms before, if they could be called symptoms. Galadriel would get the same far-away look when she had a vision. Could it be? Could Legolas surprise them all once again? And if so why now and why had he shown no signs previously?

"Legolas? Penneth?" He kept his voice low, if this was a vision it would not do well to wake him prematurely, as he knew all too well.

It brought no response. He sat back, mind whirling.

The sound of panicked feet racing up the hallway brought him up to look towards the door. It opened and what he saw made his mouth dry and his heart begin to pound. For in the guards' arms as they entered were Nolvo and Elrohir. Both were unconscious and covered in blood.

Elardion took charge and showed them over to the pallets not currently in use. He turned to Elrond.

"Stay with Legolas while I examine them. As soon as I know anything, I will call for you. Let me return your previous favour." Elrond could only nod but before he could return to Legolas a quiet voice made him jump.

"She wants me." The blue eyes were clear and aware once more. "Sslina wants me and says that, until she has me, she will keep them. Estel is screaming. I can hear him. I have to help them." Legolas struggled to get out of bed.

"No, Legolas. Not now, let me call for your Ada." He did not leave the small Prince, but he did look towards the Maia still helping out with the spider victims.

This was one of the advantages of holding a Ring of Power that their wearers could communicate with one another. It came in handy at the oddest of times… or the most fortunate, whichever way you cared to think of it.

/_Mithrandir, I need to speak with Thranduil. Can you have Galion fetch him? A situation has arisen..."_

The chamber door swept open at that moment and the King strode into the chamber. King Thranduil was most certainly in charge of this sudden situation. The stubborn set to his jaw told its own tale, as did the sword that rested on his hip. Behind him was a group of guards, all in riding gear and armed to the teeth.

"Thranduil, I need to speak with you." Elrond kept his voice calm, even though he really did not feel calm, not in the slightest. Where were the others? Could Legolas be right once more? That caused a wry smile. Of course the Elfling was right. Lately he always seemed to be right.

"Later, Elrond, I do not have time. I must lead a troop to collect our sons. If the spiders have returned once more, they are not safe. I will bring them back."

"It is too late, Thranduil. Nolvo and Elrohir are here. Legolas says that Sslina has captured the others." Elrond had risen and crossed the chamber so that Legolas would not be able to overhear what they were discussing. Luckily Lomion had awoken, distracting his younger brother.

"Sslina?" Thranduil's face was pale. "Nolvo and Elrohir?"

"They are here and Elardion is caring for them. Come, let us see how they are. Legolas was communing with Sslina. I saw it. Has Legolas ever shown any other signs of having visions?" Elrond asked as they made their way to the pallets where their sons were being treated.

At least, he thought with a sigh of relief, there was no sign of the frantic, yet calm panic that went hand-in-hand with serious injuries. Mayhap they were not that badly hurt.

"No, never, but Legolas does like to surprise us with these little gems. What did he say?" Thranduil felt worry thrum through him once more. He needed to speak with Jalenta. He wanted guards present in this chamber at all times, as many as possible, and also everywhere Legolas went. He would do all in his power to keep the promise that he had made to his youngest. She would not get him in her grasp ever again.

"She wants him and will keep the others until she has Legolas. Legolas said that he could hear Estel screaming." Elrond closed his eyes as he recounted that. The thought of his foster son in such pain distressed him greatly. At least he had the vision of his son's future to come so he at least had some hope to hold onto. Hope. Estel. How ironic.

"She will not have him. Elardion? How are they?" His voice held that familiar timbre of determination.

"They will be fine, Ada. They have already had the antidote for their spider bites. They will recover. Nolvo has opened up his shoulder once more, but I will not be shouting at him this time." Elardion's voice was also grim.

"H…He saved my life."

"Elrohir?" Elrond was by his son's side in a flash.

"Ada. They came from nowhere. I have never seen so many spiders in all my life and large. They took the others. Nolvo killed several, including the one that was trying to wrap me in its silk. He did not hesitate. How is he?" Elrohir tried to sit up.

"Rest, Nolvo will recover, although his arm will wish that he had not. He will need to have exercises to recover the mobility he will lose, but he will get it back."

"Good, I am very glad. He was magnificent, he really was, Ada. I am sorry I could not have been of greater help with the others. There were just too many." Elrohir could not look at his father.

"It is not your fault, Ion-nin. There are times when the odds are too great. We will rescue them. I promise that." Elrond gently smoothed the mop of dark hair that was no longer hanging neatly in its braids.

"As do I. I think it is time that we fight back against this Sslina and I think I may have a plan." Mithrandir sounded as mysterious as Galadriel could be.

Thranduil was about to ask what he meant when the chamber door opened and Jalenta entered. With him were five other armed elves, they bowed to the two Lords and one Maia before them.

"We have their trail, Aran-nin." Jalenta spoke urgently.

"Good, have three patrols armed and ready to go." Thranduil was more than ready to see to this despised monster, once and for all.

"No." The voice was small and pained and not what any of them expected.

They turned to see a very pale elfling somehow standing before them. Elrond could see that it was pure determination that had him on his feet and not flat on his back.

"Legolas? You need to be in bed." Thranduil hurried to his side.

"She wants me, Ada. She will hurt them if she does not get me. I should go." The voice wavered momentarily and Legolas blinked away the fuzziness that tried to overtake his sight.

"No! No, Legolas I will not let you go to her!" There was panic in Thranduil's voice.

"I have to, Ada. I need my bow." The absurdity of that statement was not lost on any of them. There was no way this side of Valinor that Legolas could shoot a bow, not with his broken arm and ribs. He would be in far too much pain and the potential damage that the actions would do was terrifying.

"No. I will not allow this." Thranduil was adamant.

"I have to agree with you, mellon-nin." Elrond spoke up from where he stood beside Mithrandir. Legolas turned slowly towards him.

In doing so he missed the fact that someone was moving in behind him, a wad of material ready in his hand. Elrond had seen, though, and approved. He would normally not have agreed to this action, but if Legolas was going to be stubborn about this, it was probably for the best.

"I have to go…!" Legolas broke of with a small shriek of fear as he was caught from behind.

"Easy, Dian Las, It is only me, tithen muindor." Elardion spoke quickly as he pulled Legolas into a gentle hug and brought the material and its pungent contents up to the small Prince's face.

His voice was muffled by the cloth, but they could clearly make out what he said. "No! 'Ardion! Let me go!" Legolas tried to fight, tried to get away, but could not. He was hurt too badly.

"I am sorry, Penneth. I am so sorry. Sleep well." He held the cloth in place until Legolas was no longer moving.

"You did what you had to, Elardion. Hennad." Thranduil comforted his son.

"I did not enjoy that, but if Legolas had continued like that he would have only hurt himself more." Elardion sounded so disgusted with himself. "Legolas will hate me."

"No, he will be angry, but eventually he will understand. Let us get him back to his bed. How is Nolvo?" Elrond had no doubt that Legolas would forgive his elder brother. That was the tiny Prince's nature. Now, though, they had to get Estel and the others back safely without Legolas being hurt further and preferably without injuries to anyone else.

"You said you had a plan, Mithrandir." Thranduil helped get Legolas settled and looked up at the wizard.

"Yes, we need to make Sslina think that Legolas is with us, being brought to her... I can help there. Elardion, will you stay with Legolas?" Mithrandir looked at the Mirkwood healer.

"Of course, I will not leave his side. I will make certain that the others are safe as well." He would let no further harm come to any of them.

"Good. Jalenta, I want you to stay with a guard to make certain that no one comes into this chamber. You are assigned to Legolas and Legolas alone. Do you understand?" Thranduil turned bright eyes towards the other Elf.

"I do, Hir-nin. We will not leave this chamber unguarded."

"Hannon le, I do not doubt it." Thranduil gently reassured the warrior before him. "I need to get Legolas' bow, I take it?" He turned curious eyes to Mithrandir.

"Indeed and some clothes, a used cloak, anything that will give the idea that Legolas is with him. They will smell him. It will fool them into thinking that he is there."

The wide smile of understanding that crossed Thranduil's face was a welcome sight. "Leave that with me."

Before they could say another word, he left the chamber, hurrying to Legolas' suite of chambers.

"Ada? What is happening?" Lomion sounded worried as he blinked his eyes clear. He knew he had been sleeping. He needed to speak with Elardion about the use of the sleeping herbs shortly.

Thranduil had just returned with the requested articles to find that his eldest son was just waking up.

"We are going to be setting a trap for some fell beasts, Ion-nin." The grin of anticipation on Thranduil's face was enough to make Lomion shiver. It was not a look they normally saw on their father. It spelt death to his enemies.

"Who?" There was hesitation in Lomion's voice. Did he really want to ask?

"Sslina. She wants Legolas and has taken Estel, Alcarnor and Elladan. She told Legolas that she wants him. If she wants my youngest and threatens another of my sons and their friends, she will find she has chosen the wrong family to threaten. If she wants Legolas, then she will have to deal with me first!" Thranduil's eyes blazed and he fairly crackled with power as he stood there. Even Elrond and Mithrandir were amazed at the transformation.

"Ada, you must be careful. If anything were to happen to you..." Lomion pushed himself up, making certain that he put no weight upon his injured arm. His leg, though, protested the movement vehemently.

"Worry not for me, Lomion. I am protected." Thranduil arched an eyebrow at him.

"How is Legolas? Is Nolvo hurt?" Lomion looked over at his brothers.

"Legolas was helped to sleep. He intended to tackle Sslina on his own. My Dian Las could barely stand and yet he was willing to go and confront her." There was pride now in the King's voice.

"He was? What did he expect to be able to do?" Lomion was stunned.

"Rescue his brother and friends, probably." Elrond told the Crown Prince.

A grim smile crossed Lomion's face. "Probably, knowing Legolas. Nolvo?" He could see the fresh bandages around his brother's shoulder.

"Nolvo has damaged his shoulder further. We had to resuture it, yet again, This is going to take a long time to heal and will need to be held completely immobile. He will eventually be able to go back to using his bow, but it will take a long time." Elrond added.

Timethlon had re-entered the chamber while they were speaking. "Thranduil, the troops are ready for you."

"Good, we will be back as soon as we can." Thranduil ruffled Lomion's hair and bent to kiss his son's slightly fevered forehead.

"I am coming with you!" Elrond unexpectedly stepped forward.

"Elrond, you are needed here." Thranduil could have sighed.

"No, I am not. Elardion is handling everything admirably. They are my sons as well, Thranduil. Glorfindel and I will be coming with you." Elrond was already loosening Hadafhang in its scabbard at his side.

"Very well. The more the merrier. Are we ready to go and hunt spiders?" The deadly grin was back.

"Yes we are. And if we meet Sslina..." Mithrandir showed that he was ready too.

"She is mine!" Thranduil's voice was deadly serious.

"Ours, my friend, ours. I have a score to settle with her as well, as I promised her." There was nothing of the kindly wizard about him now. There was the air of the deadly warrior, one who knew exactly what he was doing.

"Look after Legolas and Nolvo for me? We will be back." With that, the three of them swept from the chamber.

Thranduil was not surprised that Glorfindel was already mounted and waiting for them with the horses when they got outside.

As they rode away from the Palace, Thranduil could feel and hear the anger that the trees around them felt at the attack on the Royal Family. He also knew deep down that they would aid him in all ways to stop this menace against Legolas.

* * *

Estel sighed, he was cold and he was hungry. The web that held him in place did not help his discomfort.

"Elladan?" His elven brother was apparently still unconscious. He had not woken since they had been brought here. Nothing. "Elladan? Gwador? Please wake."

Alcarnor was watching this with concern. In this dim light, Elladan looked pale, far too pale.

A groan from him gave them both hope. It was followed closely by another.

"Dan?" The relief in Estel's voice was clear.

"Ro?" The voice was faint.

"No, Estel. How do you feel?" He wished he could help his brother sit upright.

"Headache."

"I am not surprised. Our hosts were not exactly gentle with you." That was the understatement of the century.

"Where is Ro?" Elladan looked around, blinking in confusion.

"They got away. Nolvo fought and they escaped. I am sure that rescue parties are on their way." Alcarnor had no doubt of that.

"Are either of you hurt?" Elladan was relieved that his brother had escaped.

"No. Can you move at all, Dan?" Estel watched as Elladan tested his bonds.

"Yes, my hands are not tied too tightly. Why?" Elladan could not believe his luck.

"I have a knife in my boot. I cannot reach it. If we work together to loosen your hands even more..."

"We could get out of this forsaken place." Elladan finished with a flourish.

"Indeed." Estel smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

It took what seemed like an age to loosen the webbing that was such an effective binding. As they worked, it became obvious to Estel that the webbing was not as strong as it normally was. This seemed more friable, not as robust. What could cause this?

"That should be enough. I can move my hands easily now." Elladan stated even as he shivered at the chittering he could hear from the spiders outside the cave.

Working together once more, they managed to work the blade away from Estel's boot. With Alcarnor holding the blade, Elladan was able to take the hilt firmly in his hands.

Soon the webbing fell away from Estel and he rubbed life back into his hands before he took the blade from Elladan and freed them all.

"We need some weapons." Elladan stated, looking around him. He shivered even more when he realised just where they were.

The cave was deep, with such an oppressive atmosphere that it took his breath away. He could see articles of clothing that were either torn to bits or disintegrating before them. Around the cloth were white sticks. Sticks that Elladan firmly believed were the bones of previous victims.

"Where are we?"

"In the woods. There may be weapons back there..." Alcarnor swallowed, he has seen the gleaming skulls as they had been brought in. He just hoped that none of them were his kin...

"Good, you can cope?" Elladan knew what Alcarnor must be thinking. He knew how he would feel in his position.

"Yes, I need to get home and see how Nolvo is. He damaged his shoulder once more, Elardion is not going to be at all happy with him."

"No, but because he was willing to do that, he and Elrohir got away. I am sure Ada will thank him." Estel had little doubt of that.

As they had been talking, Alcarnor had searched through the bones on the ground. So far the only clothes he had found appeared to be those of humans and not in the designs favoured by the Wood Elves themselves.

"That may help him. There are some swords here!" He hated the necessity of fishing among the bones, but if they wished to get out of here, they must have some weapons.

"Good, are they sharp?" Elladan had eased himself to the cave entrance and was looking out. He winced. There were a lot of spiders out there.

"Good enough for us. Yes." Alcarnor's voice was grim.

"Good. When is the best time to attack them?" Elladan knew little about the Mirkwood arachnids.

"Dusk. They cannot see as well in the dim light. It will also give the others time to get here. I left a trail. Not much of one admittedly, but they should be able to follow it easily." Alcarnor took vicious delight in the knowledge that the spiders would soon be meeting their doom. He hoped to be able to send some of them on their way himself. How dare they threaten his brothers!

"It will also give us a chance rest and gather our strength until then." Estel offered.

"Yes, we could all do with some rest. Sleep Estel, we will wake you soon." Elladan could see how tired his brother appeared.

"You promise?" Estel could feel the weariness overtaking him.

"Of course I promise. You do not think we would leave you?" Elladan gave him a smirk for his worry.

All three of them settled. Estel was soon asleep. As they dug around looking for more weapons, Alcarnor found a whetstone that was still useable. As they waited, he sharpened the blades they had found. It gave him something to think about to stop the worry over his brothers. How was Legolas? Was he still alright? And Lomion?

* * *

A light drizzle had started to fall as the large party made its way through the forest. So far there had not been any sighting of any fell creatures of any kind.

At the head of the group were two elves, one with bright blonde hair and the other with deep midnight black. They were well-armed and seemed to radiate an aura of danger.

"We should reach the area of attack about dusk." Thranduil told the other elf.

"Good, the spiders will still attack at that time?" Elrond asked.

"They do not like the dusk. We will have the advantage over them at that time." Thranduil sounded smug.

"Good, I am ready for the battle." The voice from beside them was grim and left the other two in no doubt as to the speaker's feelings.

"Are there any problems up ahead, Glorfindel?" Elrond turned to his old friend.

"Nay, but Mithrandir is looking further ahead. He said that he would find us. We were to carry on." Glorfindel passed on his message.

"Good." They continued to ride on in silence.

Soon they began to become aware of the changing nature of Mirkwood. Vibrant greens began to give way to dark, twisted skeletal trunks, the once-vivid browns and greens making way for blacks and greys, green supple leaves changing to black brittle husks.

They could hear the angry chitter of animals, animals that should rightly be hibernating or close to it, at this time of the season.

A dark head popped up to look at them and they all clearly saw the head of a black squirrel. It raised its small fist at them before disappearing once more. Thranduil sighed. With each passing day his forest and home was falling to the Necromancer's influence. He hated it, hated it with a vengeance.

Thranduil could recall when he had first arrived in Greenwood the Great, as it was known then, all those centuries ago. The forest had been lush and welcoming. There had been great joy as they set up their new home. Oropher had been a goodly and just ruler. His people had prospered and grown, as had the forest itself under the sublime influence of the gentle and loving Wood Elves.

And then it had all changed, with a suddenness that still robbed him of his breath to think of it.

Sauron had forged the Rings of Power and given them to those he felt were most worthy. His three friends, Gil-Galad Ereinion, Galadriel and Cirdan of Mithlond had been chosen out of the elves to receive Rings. At first, and he would only admit this to himself, and not even Laurelin had known this, he had been jealous. Yes, jealous that his own fair kingdom had not been included amongst the three. Jealous that his people would have to struggle and fight for their peace and prosperity.

That feeling had lingered for years until it became evident that all was not as it should have been. Then they had learnt of the Master Ring, the One Ring. The Edain Ring Bearers had swiftly fallen and become the dreaded Ring Wraiths, the Úlairë. They had soon become the legend from nightmares, unstoppable, existing only to follow their Master's bidding.

Dol Guldur had come into being in those dark times and so darkness had spread in Greenwood. The trees and land about began to change and so did his people. Great spiders and orcs began to invade the forest and his people began the long battle against the Evil, they were still fighting.

Then the Last Great Alliance was formed and then came the battle that should have ended it all, the battle that should have left all Arnor free and existing in peace. If only Isildur had not fallen to the temptation, if only Elrond had been able to persuade him to throw the One Ring into the fires where it had been forge.

So many 'if onlys', if only his adar had not been killed in the battle, if only his naneth had not faded from grief.

'If onlys' changed nothing.

As it was, he had returned from the Last Great Alliance with a disconsolate group. He had lost over half of his people in this fight. They had no time to even bury their dead. That had hurt more than anything, the knowledge that their friends and family rested eternally in a strange cold land still tainted with darkness.

A grim smile broke over his visage. His people, and they were that now, had insisted on bearing their King, Oropher, home to Greenwood so that he could be buried in the family grave.

And so the dark years had begun and the threat was still growing. Oh how proud of his people he was! They are such mighty warriors, so willing to fight for their home. He would never see his kingdom fall. That was the vow he had given on the day he had become Aran Thranduil, that if he had to give his life to protect his land and people then he would do so, without hesitation. He would also make sure they had the chance for relaxation and fun.

They needed it after fighting the darkness. He knew that the other Elven Realms felt that he and his people were odd, that they loved to party and sing songs at the most inappropriate of times, but they had not been dealing with the Evil as Mirkwood had. Oh how he hated that name that his once beautiful land was called now!

The other elves had the power of the Rings to hide their protected Realms. They would and could, never understand the situation.

He looked around him. Webs, tattered and torn, were beginning to come to into view. "We are almost there." Thranduil already had his faithful sword in his hand.

They followed the webs almost silently until they began to see more signs of the fell creatures, new webs that shone and glistened in the meagre sunlight that reached these areas of darkened forest. Those webs would not be needed by the end of this day, that he did promise.

"We must get further in, nearer to their base. If I recall from my youth, there is a large cave around here, it would make a perfect campsite. I am sure that Sslina will have been using that. There is water nearby and plenty of food." Thranduil had known this forest for so long, he knew every inch of it.

"How long before we reach it?" Glorfindel looked at the webs with distaste.

"About ten minutes ride. We need to be as silent as possible." The warning was not really needed. None of the party wanted to end up wrapped in silk and sucked dry of their fluids.

They could all sense the presence of spiders around them. They knew they were being watched. They also knew that there was no way out, but they had to do this. They needed to end this threat to Legolas' life once and for all.

**_"Ssssssso you have brought him." _**The voice made Thranduil shudder. This really was the stuff of nightmares.

"Yes, we have brought him. You cannot have him." Thranduil pulled the bundle of clothing to him, almost protectively.

**_"Yessssssssssss. I will have him. You will not esssssssscape!" _**Sslina clicked her hard mandibles together and the next thing the elves knew they were surrounded by spiders of all sizes.

"You think we came unprepared?" Glorfindel chortled at this.

**_"You are sssssssstupid elvessssssssss and do not underssssssssssstand what isssssss happening around you." _**Was that a hint of anger in the arachnid's voice?

"No, Sslina you do not understand and that is the problem." Thranduil looked around and realised that, apart from a few large adult spiders, the group was mostly made up of juveniles. "Especially now that Mithrandir had reduced your numbers so badly."

**_"He will get what isssss coming to him. No one will get away, esssspecially him!" _**Oh yes, she was angry all right.

"Oh really? What gives you that idea?" The voice came from behind Sslina and the spider actually jumped before turning.

_**"You!"**_

"Yes, me." There stood Mithrandir, smiling and as calm as if he had walked into a tea party. His sword was already in hand, ready for the fight to come.

**_"How dare you return! I will make you regret thisssssssssssssssss. Give me the elf and there issssssssss no need for us to fight like thissssssssss. Give him to me and you can all go."_**

"What part of 'no' do you not understand? You will never get my son." Thranduil was now more than ready for this.

**_"Attack!" _**The order was hissed and mayhem ensued.

Estel had been awake little more than thirty minutes before realising that he could not hear the chitter of the spiders.

"This is for you, Estel." Alcarnor had handed him the old sword. It was dull in the dark light, but when he ran a finger lightly over the edge of the blade it was keen enough to draw blood.

"Hennad, this will do quite nicely." Estel gave an evil grin. "Shall we go and hunt Spiders?" They could all feel night descending over the forest.

The answering grins were more than enough of an answer.

They expected to be caught just getting out of the cave, but nothing stopped them. Puzzled, they looked at each other. Estel shrugged as they cautiously proceeded on their way. There was no sign of life at all, so when they heard the loud hiss of **_"Attack!" _**even Elladan jumped.

They glanced at each other once more as the sounds of battle came to them, and then rushed to join the melee.

Thranduil made his way slowly towards the leader of the spiders. The juveniles were too young to put up much of a fight, once the adults were dispatched, they seemed to panic even more.

Sslina screamed with pain each time one of her children was killed and it helped the king to home in on the fell creature. As expected, he could see Mithrandir fighting off to one side. He was doing magnificently, his sword and staff whirling as if they had a life of their own. No spiders near him were spared.

Then he was right beside the Maia, facing the fell spider.

"There is nowhere for you to go now, Sslina. Your children have been slaughtered and so will you be. My son is safe at home. Give up the fight!" Thranduil had not even rested his sword but kept it ready.

**_"My Master wishes to have the Brat and I will give it to him!" _**As she spoke, she pounced straight at the King.

"Ada!" The cry came from somewhere behind them and Thranduil realised with deep relief that it was Estel. That could mean only one thing. His son and their friends were safe.

**_"No!"_** The arachnid was stunned to hear the human's voice. How could they have escaped? She had made certain they were unconscious. They had not been gentle when they had brought their captives here. They should not have woken yet!

"It seems the situation is beyond your control, Sslina. Accept defeat or die." Mithrandir told her.

**_"I will take you with me!" _**She aimed her stinger at the ancient Maia. He rather nimbly jumped aside and the stinger came nowhere near to him.

It was Thranduil who drew the first blood from her. He was in just the right position and he did not hesitate to take off one of her back legs. Her cry of pain was high-pitched and caused the elves to wince.

She tried to retort and snapped at him with her pincers, but again they missed. The King was more than used to fighting the arachnids, had done so many times. He had anticipated her move.

Whirling gracefully, he took off another leg. The cry was even shriller this time and she ignored Mithrandir. She now concentrated on the annoying elf causing her the most pain.

Thranduil felt the adrenaline rush of battle thumping in his veins. He would make sure that Legolas would have nothing to fear from these monsters ever again.

Mithrandir meanwhile concentrated on her eyes and belly, the two most vulnerable parts of the arachnid's body.

Her screech when his blade hit one of her eyes caused Thranduil to falter slightly. That had hurt his ears! Sslina took advantage of his inattention. She knew she was dying. She could feel the life source leaving her rapidly with the blood that spurted from the stumps, but she would take this one along with her!

She stabbed her stinger and caught Thranduil high in the left chest. She made certain that she kept it there and pumped as much poison into him as she was able. A pain from her belly suddenly filled her, building to a crescendo and, with one last screech, she slumped to one side, dead.

Thranduil fell limply prone at the same time, unable to stand on his own, could not even sit. Grey and black blurred his vision as the pain within him grew.

The last thing he saw as the darkness descended was Mithrandir's worried, white face. The wizard's mouth was moving. He tried to make sense of the words, but nothing was clear as he fell away into the overwhelming darkness that took him.

* * *

To be continued.

We are sorry for the tremendous wait you have had for this update. Meisalliam has been incredibly busy at College and working and I have been very ill in hospital. We wanted to let you know that this story and all our others will be finished, with more stories to come.

As you may know has a new policy on reviews. Due to this we can't reply to you reviews, but if you leave us your email address we will get right back to you.

We hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let us know what you think?

Another chapter will come real soon.

Love,

Mei, Shell and the gang.


	14. Chapter 14

A Long Time Ago

By Meisalliam and M Cross

Disclaimer: Only Tolkien's original characters do not belong to us. Any others belong as copyright to Meisalliam. If you wish to use them, please ask, don't just take. It hurts, as we know all too well now.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

The healing wing at the Palace of Mirkwood was silent and still, but the air was charged with worry and a tense sense of expectation.

Lomion lay in his bed. He had spoken with Elardion earlier, after their father left, about the herbs that had been used on him. It really was getting ridiculous, to keep being drugged senseless when so much was going on.

He had also talked Elardion into letting him hold Legolas in his arms. The small Prince was likely to be very upset when he awoke and discovered what had happened. His brother was warm and the scents of the forest clung to him, that wonderful combination of warmth and sun mingled with the darkness and wet. The forest was like that, changing by the minute, depending where you were.

Mirkwood was still beautiful and still their home, even falling into darkness as it was.

Lomion just wished more and more each day that Legolas could see it as it had been and not as it was with the fell creatures moving in and growing more dangerous by the day.

Without even realising it, he began to sing the lullaby that he had used only a few years ago to soothe his little brother to sleep.

_Hush little Greenleaf_

_Rest your head_

_Valar keep you safe_

_Warm in bed_

_Sleep now, Baby_

_I'll guard your rest_

_Trust your brother_

_He knows best_

"It has been some time since I heard you sing that." Elardion stood by his side and looked down fondly at the blond mop of hair in his elder brother's arms.

"After Nana died and he was so distressed. I remember the way that Drowlin told Legolas that Nana had died. I have never been so angry at him in my life." He sighed. "I wish I could say it had not happened again."

"Drowlin does have that ability. I hope Ada is alright." Elardion hated this calm before the storm. He knew there would be injuries. There always were when spiders were involved.

"Timethlon is with him, as are Elrond, Glorfindel and Mithrandir. They will let nothing happen to him." Lomion tried to reassure his brother but he was just as worried.

"Sometimes that is not enough. You can have all the guards around you but one moment of inattention and all sorts of things can happen. Look at Legolas for example, all Drowlin had to do was distract the guards for moments, and Legolas was attacked." Elardion could still recall his own anger at Drowlin when he discovered his part in that particular plot. It amazed him that their brother was willing to fall so far into these things.

"He will be fine. He has to be fine." Lomion had not realised that he had spoken aloud.

Elardion was not sure who it was that Lomion was talking about.

"Who will be fine?" Nolvo had woken while they had been speaking.

"Adar." It was a sigh from Lomion.

"Where is he?" The younger twin looked around in search of his Adar. Whenever one of them was injured he was always here with them. For him not to be here was rather shocking.

"He has gone to confront Sslina. She has Alcarnor, Estel and Elladan. She wanted Legolas. Legolas was going to go to her by himself." Lomion still shook his head in wonder at that thought.

"But, he is not well enough!" Nolvo cried out, shocked at what he was hearing.

"You know that, I know that tithen gwador, but try telling Legolas that. He actually asked Ada for his bow. He was deadly serious." Elardion told him.

"What happened?" Elrohir sat up with a groan and Elardion moved to help him.

"How do you feel?" He touched the cool forehead, pleased that it was thus. With spider stings and bites you never knew.

"Sore, but alright. They have gone for Dan and the others?" Elrohir gratefully accepted the glass of water offered by Elardion.

"Yes, Legolas was going to go, as you heard. I ended up having to use a drug on Legolas that I rather would not have done. I could not let him go though. He will never forgive me!" Elardion whispered to the walls.

"He will, he will understand. You know Legolas. He has a heart of the softest, brightest gold." Lomion hugged his brother with one hand. "I wish I could have seen it though." His voice was wistful.

"It was incredible." Elardion smiled in wonder. "I think he would have taken on Melkor, if need be. He will be a very formidable warrior, in time."

"I would not wish that on him. He should be coddled and loved and not made to fight." Lomion's voice was stern.

"Do you really think that Legolas would let us do that to him?" Elardion looked at him in shock.

"No, but I can dream." Legolas murmured in his arms and sucked the thumb of his uninjured arm.

"It is a good dream." Nolvo admitted.

"Aye. Are you hungry?" Elardion asked them. They had missed the evening meal after all.

"Aye, a little. Ro?" Nolvo asked the Peredhil twin.

"I should not be, I am so worried for Estel and the others, but yes, I am hungry." He seemed almost embarrassed to admit this.

"He would not want you to starve yourself. He will be back here with us soon, they all will be." Elardion looked up at the darkening sky through the windows.

They had just finished their meal when they heard the shouts of the returning warriors…

* * *

Mithrandir reached the fallen King just as Sslina fell to one side, dead.

"Thranduil?" The King blinked at him sleepily. "Speak to me Thranduil!"

He paused when he saw the white froth erupt in a foaming stream from Thranduil's mouth.

"Elrond! Thranduil has been stung!" Elrond had been checking over the injured warriors. The rest of the spiders had fled the area the minute that Sslina had fallen. Without their leader they had no idea what to do and there were too many of the elves to re-group.

Elrond hurried to the Maia's side. "What has happened?"

"Bad sting, upper left chest. He is foaming." That was always a bad sign, but the worse sign was that Thranduil's foaming was in copious quantities.

Elrond reached for his healing pack and pulled out the herb and pre-made antidote that all of the healers in Mirkwood carried. So did the patrols that regularly came into contact with the massive arachnids.

He handed the tea to Mithrandir. "Get that into him, now!"

Mithrandir nodded and accepted the tea, knowing full well that time was of the essence.

"Ada, can I help?" A battered and tired looking Estel asked.

"Get me some hot water, Estel. You are not injured?"

"Nay, Ada, they were only looking to catch us and not harm us. I cannot believe that she would expect Thranduil to hand Legolas over." He moved to where a fire was already heating water. As soon as Thranduil had collapsed, Timethlon had ordered a fire started. They had other injured as well, but none as badly as their King.

"Thranduil would never contemplate that, Estel, although Legolas did try to leave and come here to face her. Elardion had to drug him to stop him.

"He did not!" There was amazed awe in his face as he handed Elrond the bowl of hot water.

"He did and he would have. I have never seen such determination in an elfling in my entire life. Estel, can you prepare some athelas? Thranduil will need it." Elrond was already washing the wound, as Mithrandir fed Thranduil the tea. It was slow and difficult. The foaming made it hard to get the tea down his throat, that and the paralysis caused by the poisons meant they had to stimulate his swallowing reflex by stroking his throat after each sip they got into him.

"Of course, Ada." He looked up in time to see Alcarnor fall to his knees beside his Adar.

"Ada?" He sounded terrified. Only Estel and Elladan had stopped him from rushing to his father's side during the battle. "Elrond?"

"I am trying. Saes, let me work." Elrond's voice was terse. Thranduil's condition was far from good.

"Can I stay?" Alcarnor held his father's hand tightly. Visions of his mother's death and the heartbreak they had all felt was still too fresh in his mind, even after all this time. Would Legolas survive if his father passed to Mandos' Halls?

"Yes, it may well help. Speak with him, keep him here with us." Elrond instructed. That would help greatly. Thranduil had much to keep him here on Middle-earth and yet so much to leave for as well. If he passed, he would be with Laurelin, happy with the elleth that he loved.

Alcarnor did as he was instructed and talked to Thranduil about everything and anything he could think of. Elrond worked diligently to keep his friend on Middle-earth. Finally, he sat back, exhausted, but satisfied that Thranduil was stabilised..

"We need to get him back to the Palace now, quickly. I do not wish him to spend any more time out here in the forest than we must." Thranduil's breathing was better and, although his pulse was still fast and furious, it was not as uneven and worrying as it had been.

Timethlon stepped up. "I will arrange a litter to carry him on the horses." He called some of the warriors over and soon they were hunting for fallen branches to use between cloaks. They were stopped by Elrond.

"Nay, he will ride in front of me, it will be faster and I would prefer to remain close to him. I suggest you break camp, while I ready him." Elrond suggested, not that it was really much of a camp, to be truthful.

By the time the moon was high in the sky, they were nearing the Palace. Mithrandir had brought the brothers and friends up to speed with what had happened in their absence.

It was full night when they arrived at the Palace. Torches and candles still shone brightly while the people awaited the return of their King.

As they pulled their horses to a stop at the front doors, Galion hurried to meet them. He blanched when he saw the condition of his King.

"Carry him to the Healing Wing. Elardion has the staff ready." He turned to look at the other warriors. "All those who are injured, meet in the healing halls. All those uninjured, cook has made food in readiness for your return, on the King's orders. It is being served in the main hall."

Elrond and Mithrandir had already carried Thranduil into the Palace. Alcarnor, Elladan and Estel followed closely behind them.

Elardion met them in the hallway. Although he was dismayed to see his father like this, he soon took control.

"Bring him in. I have a bed waiting next to Legolas and Lomion. How badly are the others injured?" He directed them to the bed.

"Not as badly as Thranduil, although he is better than he was. Sslina is dead. Thranduil fought her but she seemed determined that she was going to take your adar with her when she died." Elrond gently laid his friend down upon the bed.

"I was able to prevent that from happening. I greatly regret that I could not prevent her from stinging him." There was deep sorrow in Mithrandir's voice.

"No one could have reached him in time, Mithrandir. You have no need to blame yourself." Elrond was straightening the long limbs of the King.

"What happened?" Lomion asked, beside him the two pairs of twins and brothers were being reunited. He had already greeted Alcarnor and the others with quite relief.

"Sslina stabbed him deeply with her stinger. Before Mithrandir ended her miserable life." Elrond told him.

"Sslina is dead?" Lomion and Elardion asked at the same time.

"Aye, she will never trouble Legolas again." Mithrandir sounded smug.

"Good, I wish I had been there to see it." Lomion's voice was grim and then he brightened. "Legolas will never dream of her again!"

He looked down at his brother and smiled, already Legolas seemed to be sleeping more at ease, as if he knew he was safe.

"Indeed and he should be able to recover properly now as well. No more darkness targeted at him as it was." Mithrandir sounded happy at that fact. Once more they had come so close to losing Legolas, not once, but twice, and once more incredibly the elfling had survived.

"How is Ada?" Lomion sounded worried.

"He is very ill. Sslina managed to get a lot of venom into him. We gave him the antidote and treated the sting with athelas at the time. He is suffering from the usual paralysis and I would be amazed if he did not develop a fever, but I think he will recover. His pulse is settling nicely and already his breathing is easier and swallowing is returning." Elrond checked Thranduil's wound once more.

The chamber had tensed when he started speaking but relaxed with a relieved sigh as he finished speaking. They all erupted with relieved chatter.

Elrond could have stopped it, could have asked the uninjured family members to leave, but it was a relief to have the normalcy to tell the truth. Estel and Elladan had already had their bruises and scratches checked out and treated and Elardion was now seeing to Alcarnor who it turned out had received a nasty scratch to his leg and had hidden it very well.

By the time all of the injured had been seen to and settled, dawn was rising in the sky. Elardion had taken the time to step outside and watch the dawn rise. This was his favourite time of the day. As a trainee healer he had stood here every morning after working through a hard night, to watch and hear the forest come alive with the sounds of the day. It was something he did not think he would ever grow out of. He did not think he wanted to.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he turned to see Glorfindel. "The morn will be beautiful."

"Aye, you can almost feel the forest's relief on the wind." The entire forest seemed to rustle its joy at no longer having the threat to their Prince.

"I can sense some of it, but nothing like you or your brothers." Glorfindel was as relaxed as the others, now that the initial threat was over. He had not wanted to mention the remaining threat, the one who wanted to have Legolas to start with. For what purpose, they did not know, but the threat was still there. He would speak to Elrond, Mithrandir, Thranduil and Lomion when Thranduil was better. As long as they remained on the alert, he did not see that there would be too much of a problem.

"Legolas would be the one to tell you exactly what they are saying. He has such a wonderful gift, it us such a joy to see. Why would anyone want to hurt him? I do not understand it. Legolas would not hurt a fly."

"If only all were like him, it would make things so much easier, but that is not the way of things and we must make sure that he is not damaged by the ones that want to hurt him. Legolas will not change and he will always love you, even with what you had to do last night." Glorfindel seemed to know what was worrying the healer.

"I hope so. I do feel terrible about doing…."

Estel appeared at the door. "Elardion, Legolas is awake. He is calling for you."

"How is he?" Elardion seemed reluctant to move.

"He looks and sounds better. The sleep seems to have helped him. He is calling for you and wants to know why you are not there." Estel hurried to reassure him.

"I had better go to him then." Elardion still had not moved.

"Come, Elardion. He will not go away and the sooner you see him the sooner you will find relief." Glorfindel physically turned him and walked him to the doors. As they entered, they could hear Legolas' clear voice.

"Ada will be ok?" He sounded tearful.

"Yes, Penneth, he is just sleeping. He will be awake soon and you can hug him. How are you feeling?" Lomion once more hugged his baby brother to him.

"Want 'Dion, why is he not here?" There were more tears in Legolas voice. "Does he hate me too?"

That took the wind out of Elardion's fears. Legolas thought he hated him? He could not have that!

"I am here, Legolas. I was outside watching the dawn rise. I could never hate you. gwador-nin. We love you! You know that, surely?" Elardion could not hide his shock and neither could the others. Why on Arda would Legolas think they hated him?

"Drowlin does." The little lip quivered.

"Then he is the biggest fool going." Alcarnor spoke from Nolvo's side where he sat in bed.

"You love me?" It was tentative and shy.

"Leafie, we could never love you any more than we do. There is no more room in our hearts." Nolvo sounded tired but sure.

The smile that broke from Legolas was as bright to Elardion as all the dawns he had ever seen. It was brilliant and worth the worry of the night before and this morning, truth be told.

"Hug?" Legolas held out his good arm to Elardion.

He needed no second bidding. He gently lifted Legolas from Lomion and settled him onto his lap.

"She is gone." There was sudden wonder in Legolas' voice. "Sslina gone. How is she gone?"

"Ada went and sorted her out for you, Leafie. She will never, ever hurt you again. You are safe, Penneth." Elardion gently hugged him for emphasis.

"That how Ada hurt?" Legolas watched Thranduil carefully.

"Yes it was, Leafie, but he will be well. By this evening, he will be able to talk with you, I promise." Elardion ruffled his hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Legolas blinked surprised at that. He was hungry, really hungry for the first time in a long time.

"That is good. I will get you some food." Estel stood and made to leave the chamber. He stopped at the door and turned back. "I know it needs to be soft!"

That caused a ripple of laughter.

"Can I have a story later?" Legolas gently moved his splinted arm.

"I would like that. What about the rest of you?" He looked up and grinned to the chamber.

The murmurs of agreement only widened the smile, even Glorfindel seemed eager to hear a Knight Growly story.

"That is settled then. Once I have made sure that the others who were hurt last night are alright, have changed Nolvo's dressing and looked at Alcarnor's leg we will sit and have a Knight Growly story." Alcarnor knew that his duties would take him the biggest part of the morning.

"Alright." Legolas seemed happy with that. He tried to hug Elardion again and winced as his ribs protested.

"We need to give you some tea for that pain." Elrond had already anticipated the need and had the goblet of tea waiting. "Hannon-le. You need to drink this, Leafie."

By the time Estel had returned with a bowl of warm porridge sweetened with honey, Legolas had just finished the tea and was pulling a slight face at the sharp taste.

"Ah, here is your morning meal." The others would eat later at a more normal time, but Legolas had been missing meals regularly and needed the nourishment.

"Hungry." Legolas pulled himself gently upright, something they were all pleased to see. He seemed more like the Legolas they knew than he had in a long time. It was good to have their baby brother back.

The morning passed with a flurry of activity for Elardion. Most of the warriors were well enough to leave and return to their homes to finish their recuperation.

That left just the members of his family. The last few patrols that had returned had all reported the same things. The spiders seemed to be in hiding and no trace of them could be found. The carcasses had been burnt and the remnants of the webbing and nests destroyed. No further injuries had been garnered during the patrols. That in itself was unusual, but also welcome. It would appear that all the recent increase in trouble with the spiders was due to Sslina's evil influence.

Just to have his friends return uninjured for a change was a relief and Elardion was more thankful than he could say.

Legolas slept through the noonday meal as did Thranduil, who had yet to waken at all.

They had just settled down for the afternoon of talking and playing games (incoming injuries permitting, for Elardion) when Legolas woke. They persuaded him to have some stew.

Once he had finished it all, they all settled back with Legolas to hearElardion's new story. Lomion held Legolas on his lap.

"_The day was warm and birds frolicked in the sky. The sound of laughter seemed to fill the air around them._

_From between the trees appeared two horses and on them sat two very old and very good friends._

_Knight Growly and Knight Las were returning from a visit to Growly's brother. It had been a nice visit and they had not wanted to return but their duties had to come first._

_It was Las that saw the injured kitten first and he leapt from his horse to scoop it up and cradle it in his arms._

"_It is badly injured." One of its back paws was bent at an awkward angle."_

"That was how my arm was!" Legolas held up his splinted arm with a worried frown. "The poor little kitten, can I help him?"

"It is a story, Leafie, all will be well." Elardion and the others had to chuckle.

"Good. Go on." He told his brother, quite seriously.

"As you wish!" Even Elrond laughed at that.

"_I wonder how it was hurt?" Growly dismounted and joined them. The kitten meowed pitifully at them._

"_We should try to find the kitten's owner. They must be so worried." Las started to look around._

_They looked until late afternoon and finally had to give up. There was no owner to be found. During this time Las had grown very fond of the little animal and was worried about what would happen to him._

"_I cannot leave him, Growly. What will happen to him?" He asked worriedly._

"_Why do we not take him home? You can nurse him better there and then find him a home." Growly suggested._

"_That is a very good idea. We will do that." Las walked back to his horse and he mounted very gently so that the kitten would not be hurt. "We need a name for him."_

_Growly could not stop the grin that crossed his furry face. He knew all too well that the kitten had already found his new home._

_The black-faced kitten nuzzled Las and meowed once more as if agreeing._

"_I know! I will call him Blacky." With that, they continued on their way._

_Blacky soon became a loving part of their home and they spent many happy years with him and when it was time for Blacky to go to Mandos' Halls, as all pets must, he left behind many other little black kittens so that his friends would not be sad and lonely." _Elardion finished the tale and looked down at his brother.

Legolas sighed happily. "That was good. I am glad that the kitten was happy."

"It was good, was it not?" Lomion smiled down at him and then his face. He knew that his father intended to speak to Legolas about Scamp and Mousey as soon as he was well enough, but events had rather taken over and put it on hold. He at least could ready the ground. "Leafie, you do know that all of our pets die do you not?"

"Yes, like my horse." Legolas would never forget the first horse that he had helped overcome influenza, only for him to die tragically.

"That is right. It does not mean that they do not love you, they do. They can look down on us like Nana can and watch us as we grow." Lomion had a lump in his throat just at the thought.

"I am glad." Legolas turned bright blue eyes at his eldest brother and asked the only thing he could. "Has someone died?"

None of them were ready for the question and they all blinked. Legolas could be so intuitive at times, too intuitive.

It was not one of them that answered though, but a breathless Thranduil. He had woken while Elardion had been telling his story and Elrond, Mithrandir and Glorfindel had been the only one to notice. He had lain on the bed and been very happy just to listen to the sound of his family and friends, but he could not let Lomion take the responsibility to tell Legolas about his pets.

"Yes, Dian Las, I am afraid that someone has died."

"Ada!" Legolas sounded relieved to hear his father and see him awake but he also hesitated when he heard his father's words. "Who?" It was said so hesitantly that all the others held their breath.

Elrond and Glorfindel helped Thranduil to sit up while Mithrandir sorted out his pillows. Elardion lifted Legolas from Lomion's lap and carried him so that he could sit on his father's lap while he was told the news. Thranduil gave him a weak hug before he turned his attention to Legolas.

"It was Scamp and Mousey." Legolas' blue eyes filled with tears. "I have had them prepared so that when you are well enough we can give them a proper burial, is that alright?" Thranduil silently begged that Legolas would not ask what the two pets had died from.

His prayer was granted. "I would like that, Ada." A small hand touched his face. "Are you well?"

"I will be, Leafie. I will be." He could not believe the change in Legolas. This was the elfling he knew and loved, not the melancholy waif that he had become.

"I am glad, Ada. I was so scared when you were sleeping. I would not have wanted you to die as well." Legolas had more tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Leafie. I would never do that to you if I could help it. More importantly, how are you?" That, to Thranduil, was the most important question. He nodded to Mithrandir and the Maia slid silently from the chamber.

"I am good, Ada. Sslina has gone!" Legolas sounded so happy that Thranduil could only gently hug him.

"I know, Penneth. I told you that she would not harm you and I mean every one of my words." Thranduil had to smile at the happy innocent smile.

"I am glad, Ada. I did not like her at all. She scared me and she wanted to hurt all of you. I would not let her do that." Legolas told him in all seriousness and Thranduil could see that he meant every word that he had said.

"I know, Ion-nin, I know." Thranduil gave a tired happy sigh. He had his family with him safe and almost well. That was what counted.

Mithrandir slipped back into the chamber and hurried to Thranduil's side.

"Legolas, I found these two when I was traveling here. The mother has been injured and the babe is too young to survive alone. Would you look after them for me?" He held out the two mice that he had shown to Thranduil two days ago.

"They are beautiful." Legolas gently stroked the two of them and the mother raised her head and sniffed at Legolas' tiny hand before pushing her baby towards him with her nose.

"It would appear that she likes you, Penneth. What will you call her?" Mithrandir settled back into his chair.

Legolas sat and looked at her and seemed to be giving her much consideration. He then turned big blue eyes to him.

"She wants to be called Nosey."

That made them all laugh.

"Why is that?" Mithrandir chuckled.

"She likes to use her nose, she thought it good." Legolas wrinkled his nose delicately.

"Very well. Welcome Nosey and what about this little fellow?" Mithrandir stroked the tiny nose.

Again Legolas seemed to contemplate the tiny baby. Then he looked at its mother. "She thinks he would like to be called Penneth."

Laughter filled the chamber once more.

* * *

Unknown to all those in the chamber, they were being watched. Far away, in a large darkened chamber that seemed to flicker with flame, sat a large dark figure.

He was watching the scene and sneering.

"So you have killed my servant and think that all is well. Little do you know, I will only send darker and greater foes. I will have him as my own. I will use him as I want. Prepare to say goodbye to your son, Thranduil. He will never be yours. You will never see him again. Yes, I will grow more powerful with him at my side and Middle-earth will finally be mine!"

He stood and swept from the chamber. He had many plans to put into place…….

* * *

To be continued…….

Thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews they mean so much to both of us. Please let us know what you think of this chapter, if you leave your email address we will get back in contact with you.

More very soon,

All our love,

Mei, Shell and the gang

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
